Hielo Calido
by XroMinisuka 'Ihara
Summary: Una chica alegre, torpe, despistada, impopular, sonriente, con un chico serio, frío, popular, sexy y estudioso. ¿Quién iba a decir que estos dos son hermanos? Y más aun, ¿logrará esta chica enamorarlo aun si sus apellidos no se lo permiten?. Una historia en la que una chica totalmente imperfecta irá cambiando a un chico que por ser totalmente perfecto se a vuelto frío y serio.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bueno, después de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo ausentada (necesito más "u's" pero seguramente

rompa el teclado :c) , e decidido subir otro fic Len x Rin, espero haber mejorado.

Los invito a preparar un café, tomar asiento y comenzar a leer esta linda aventura (¿?) XD. Espero les guste :33

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 1: Fuego vs Hielo**

Sentada en la cafetería del colegio con sus amigas, hablando sobre la nueva mudanza de su padre.

-¿Qué?,_ ¿volverán a vivir juntos tu y tu hermano?-._ Ante la pregunta de la chica de dos coletas, la rubia aceptó con su cabeza y una sonrisa, sonrisa dulce e inocente que borro al recordar…

_-Da igual, siquiera me habla en el colegio, no es como que haga la diferencia que…-._ Se quedo en silencio, su rostro se concentro en la mesa detrás de la chica de cabello aguamarino haciendo que la misma gire lentamente su cuerpo mientras concentraba su mirada en la rubia. Al ya girar todo su cuerpo, giro su cabeza para observar la razón por la que su acompañante se había quedado sin habla. Allí estaba, un hermoso chico de cabello color oro y de ojos azulados, sentándose con su lata de bebida en la mano a lado de una chica rubia con una sola coleta. Esta chica parecía estar concentrada en su celular hasta el momento en que el joven se sentó a su lado, comenzando a hablar con él, sonriendo dulce e inocentemente.

_-Rin-chan…-._ Susurró mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga nuevamente, la cual mantenía gran parecido con ese chico. _–Esto no es para herirte pero…Tienes que entender son hermanos. No creo que el sienta otro tipo de atracción hacia ti, y más a un si ni siquiera te dirige la palabra-._ Rin suspiró.

_-Gracias…Siempre me estas diciendo la verdad, por más dolorosa que sea. Eres una verdadera amiga, Miku-Chan-._ La chica de dos coletas sonrió, colocando una mano arriba de la de Rin.

_-Para eso estoy…-._

_-¡AAAAAAY!-._ Una chica de cabello rosa se dejo caer en una silla a lado de Miku.

_-¿IA-Chan?, ¿Qué ocurre?-._ Preguntó Miku con una sonrisa en lo que quitaba su mano.

_-¡Tú dímelo!, puedes cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo y no pasa nada, ¿Cómo lo haces?...¡AYYY!, ¡es tan estresante!-._ IA golpeo su cabeza en la mesa, provocando que Miku sonría tímidamente.

_-Tra-Tranquila IA-Chan, te ayudare con eso no es tan difícil-._ Mientras sus dos amigas dialogaban, Rin parecía estar en otro mundo, observando como las chicas se acercaban a hablarle a su hermano mientras este las ignoraba fríamente. Él mantenía su semblante serio, sin responder ni mirar a una sola de las tantas chicas detrás de él, hablando y preguntando cosas como _"-¿¡Que tal tu día!?-."_

_-…¿Esta bien?...-._ Preguntó Rin en forma de susurro, dejando escapar parte de sus pensamientos, llamando la atención de sus amigas quienes preguntaron _-¿Eh?-._ Al unísono. La rubia mordió su labio inferior levemente y posterior a ello, sonrió dulcemente.

_-¡Ey, Rin-Chan!-._ Los gritos de un chico alegre acercándose distrajeron a las tres chicas.

_-Nero-Kun…-._ Respondió Rin calmadamente en lo que el chico se sentaba a su lado. Len concentro la mirada en ellos desde lejos.

_-Parece que a mi hermano le gusta tu hermana, jajajaja, quien lo diría…-._ Comentaba una dulce y simpática Neru, mientras Len parecía ignorarla, seguía con su semblante inexpresivo, luego de unos segundos, su mirada volvió a concentrarse en su amiga Neru quien le sonrió.

_-Tranquilo…-._ Bebió un sorbo de su café. _–Cuando Nero ama a una chica, sabe como cuidarla. Y no creo que esta sea la excepción-._

_-Jump…-._ Mascullo en lo que esbozaba una sonrisa para tomar el último trago que quedaba en la lata y la lanzaba al cesto de basura el cual estaba bastante lejos, pero logró meterlo.

**-Vaya puntería…-.** Comentó su acompañante sonriendo y llevando el vaso de café a su boca.

**MÁS TARDE…**

Rin caminaba lentamente hacia una casa, observando a su alrededor, aun con su hermoso uniforme que la hacía ver tan bien, una falda rosa a cuadros, tableada, aun que algo corta, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, cubierta por un pequeño chaleco negro y una corbata que combinaba con su falda. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió al mismo tiempo que la persona del otro lado, provocando que casi caiga.

_-¡Ay!, Papá…¿estas bien?-._ Pregunto la chica preocupada mientras el hombre rubio arrastraba una valija.

_-Jajaja, no te preocupes hija, ven, ayúdame a llevar estas cosas al auto. Volveremos a casa de tu madre junto a tu hermano-._ La chica sonrió como un niño al cuál acaban de regalarle un juguete al escuchar las últimas palabras.

_-¡Esta bien Leon!-._ Lo llamo por el nombre, sabiendo lo mucho que a su padre le molestaba, solamente para irritarlo un poco.

_-¡Mocosa!-._ Le gritó sonriente mientras la chica entraba corriendo a tomar el poco equipaje que quedaba. Al terminar de cargar las cosas, se adentraron en el auto. Rin, al ser una menor de edad, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y ajustó su cinturón de seguridad mientras su padre se disponía a manejar ya con su cinturón colocado.

_-Esperaba cargar todo antes de que llegaras del colegio, pero veo que no tuve esa suerte, jajajaja. Bueno, será un viaje algo largo, así que si necesitas ir al baño antes o…-._ El hombre fue interrumpido por una alegre Rin.

_-¡PAPÁ!, ¡apresúrate, vamos!-._

_-Jajajaja, gomen, gomen...-. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-Despierta…Rinsi…-._ Esa voz, esa forma de hablar, tan cariñosamente….Solo una persona era capaz de llamarla así, y más aun con esa dulce voz. Rin despertó en su cuarto, pero no en el cuarto de la casa de su padre, si no en el cuarto en el cual desde ahora, viviría por mucho tiempo.

_-Mamá…-._ La chica despertaba lentamente. _–Ma-¡MAMÁ!-._ Rin abrazó fuertemente a su madre de cabello rosa y ojos tan azulados como los suyos. Luego de corresponder al abrazo, la madre la apartó y colocó una mano en su rostro.

_-Rin…Hija. Me sentía tan sola…Ya sabes como es Len, frío, apartado, y nada cariñoso…Extrañaba hacer las tareas de la casa contigo, reír juntas, comprar cosas de chicas juntas-._ Los ojos de la mujer poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas.

_-Mamá…Estoy aquí de nuevo, ¡No quiero que llores!-._ La mujer negó con su cabeza con su cabeza, cubriendo ambas manos de su hija con las suyas.

_-Esta bien hija, baja, tenemos que merendar-._

_-¡¿Qué hora es?!-._

_-Las cinco y media hija, llegaste aquí dormida a las tres. Le pedí a tu hermano que te cargue hasta aquí-._ Rin sonrojó y aceptó con su cabeza. Su madre sonrió y se alejo, dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta.

_-Me cargo…-._ Susurró la chica y rápidamente negó con su cabeza.

**-No, mamá lo obligo. Rin por dios, eres tan tonta, es tu gemelo, es imposible que…- **Una voz masculina interrumpió sus conservaba ese uniforme que le quedaba tan bien, pantalón negro algo ajustado, corbata negra y campera del mismo color desabrochada, sin olvidar la camisa blanca.

_-¿Qué haces?-._ Preguntaba su gemelo como si estuviese molesto.

_-¿Eh?-._

_-Luka te pidió que bajes, ¿qué esperas, un taxi?-._

_-¿Luka?, ¿no deberías llamarla…?-._ Él comenzó a bajar, sin permitir que la chica termine la oración…

_-¿….Mamá?...-._ La chica suspiró. _–Esto no va a ser fácil-._ La chica cambió ese pequeño puchero que hizo al terminar su comentario por una sonrisa para decir…

_-Pero…¿Quién quiere que sea fácil?, después de todo, cuanto más luches por algo, más entretenido sera...-._ Agregando una pequeña risita al final, se paro alegremente y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras corriendo.

¿CONTINUARA?…

Se que es algo corto y no hay muchos indicios de Len x Rin, pero escuchen:

Dejen sus reviews para saber si debo o no continuar y si les a gustado o que opinan de los personajes :33

Así sabre como podre seguir y si debo seguir :3, si no tengo reviews no tendre motivación :cc

Como verán es una relación estilo Oh Ha Ni y Baek Seung Jo xD

Los quiero y espero les haya gustado, bye byeeee :3


	2. Capítulo 2: No te conozco

Kawaiiiii me alegra que les haya gustado a algunos mi fic! :33 muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews y a los que leen la historia pero no están registrados (que tal ves haya alguno que otro así) arigatoooo! :33

**Dianis Mar: **Me alegra que te haya gustado! :33 aquí esta la actualización, ¡disfrútala! :33

**Uzumita:** ¿de verdad? :O ARIGATOOOO!, aun que las personalidades de Len, Rin y Neru si fueron inspiradas en personajes de un dorama, quizá por eso se parezca, ¡arigatooo! Aquí el siguiente cap, ¡disfrútalo! :3

**Carolinekagamine:** En realidad no es NeruxLen, es solo que tengo que ir desarrollando poco a poco la historia :33. Jijijijijijiji pues es una historia inventada por una fan, así que TODO ES POSIBLE ¿no? :33. ¡Arigatooo!, disfruta este cap :3

**Aprendisotakuxd:** ¡WOWOW! *La detiene antes de que se lastime* xD

¡Seguiré por Ala, seguro el lee este fic también! (¿?) XD, nop, gracias a ustedes por leerla y alegrarme el día con sus hermosos y sensuales reviews (¿) -w-

ARIGATOO DISFRUTA ESTE CAPP

PD: soy una chica…Creo…(¿), nah, sip, soy una chica :3

Muchas gracias por zuz zenzuales reviews (¿) como ya dije, así que disfruten este cap, que se lo merecen :33

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capítulo 2: No te conozco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Len caminaba por la casa cuando se encontró con la puerta del baño abierta. Asomó su cabeza y al ver a su hermana en pijama cepillando sus dientes, se apoyó en la puerta con su uniforme escolar ya puesto.

_-¿Ya desayunaste?-. _Pregunto interesado, mas su voz hacía parecer que solo lo preguntaba por molestar. Su hermana, (con el cepillo en su boca) negó con su cabeza, provocando que el chico eleve una ceja.

_-¿Eres tonta?, primero tienes que desayunar, si no es así, la comida quedará dentro de tu boca y te provocará caries-. _Mientras su gemelo explicaba esto, Rin escupía en el lavadero y le dirigía una mirada de molestia.

_-Te burlas de mi por ser inteligente que yo…-._

_-¿Inteligente?-._ Preguntó sonriendo de forma burlona. _–Es solamente sentido común, "señorita complejo de inferioridad". Y ya ponte el uniforme si no quieres llegar tarde, que has mal gastado tiempo-. _Dicho esto, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejando a su hermana con enojo, cosa que se reflejaba en su rostro. Rin se dirigió a su cuarto y ya con el uniforme colocado, el cabello bien arreglado y todo en su lugar, decidió dirigirse al comedor, para comenzar con el desayuno. Al bajar, Rin se sorprendió al encontrar una gran mesa llena de deliciosa comida, dos platos con tostadas echas al punto justo en ambas esquinas de la mesa, mantequilla, mermelada, un pequeño recipiente con galletas, un gran bol cubierto de dulces, entre otras cosas..

_-W-Wooow….-._ Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Rin, sentándose frente a su hermano.

_-Como es la primera ves en tanto tiempo que desayunas aquí, decidí preparar todo, ¿te gusta?-._ Preguntaba una simpática madre con delantal, sentándose a lado de su hija en lo que Len untaba mantequilla en su tostada, como siempre, conservando su semblante serio y frío.

_-¡ME ENCANTA!, a todo esto…¿Dónde esta papá?-._ Preguntaba Rin, haciendo que su madre dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Papá esta trabajando, pero, ¡come vamos!, que ya sabes como le gusta comer a Len, jajajaja-._ Su hijo le dirigió una seria pero asesina mirada a su madre en lo que masticaba su (al parecer) deliciosa tostada.

_-Jajaja, es broma hijo, vamos, por una ves me gustaría verte sonreír. Como cuándo eras niños …-._ Len dirigió su mirada a Rin quien se auto señalo como forma de preguntar si esperaba que ella dijese algo. Él se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a cepillar sus dientes. Rin bajo la mirada y su madre la miró sonriente.

_-¿Qué estas esperando?-._

_-¿Eh?-._

_-Termina tu desayuno rápido, ¡así van juntos al colegio!-._ Rin aceptó con su cabeza, le colocó mantequilla a una tostada, se la colocó en la boca y tomó su mochila. Len salió del baño, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa, seguido por Rin, quien caminaba y comía su tostada.

_-¿Qué haces?-._ Preguntó Len, pero esta ves su voz no sonaba fría, si no curiosa. Rin tragó el último bocado de tostada.

_-Somos hermanos, debemos acompañarnos el uno al otro, ¿no?-._ Preguntó inocentemente, provocando que su hermano suspire.

_-No hables mucho durante el camino-._ Ella sonrió alegre mientras ambos continuaban su camino hacia el colegio. Y luego de tanto caminar…allí se encontraban, parados frente a la puerta del colegio.

_-No comiences a hablarme como loro aquí, ¿de acuerdo?, no me llames "Len-Kun", "onnitan", no te comportes como niña cada ves que me veas, no cuentes a tus amigas todo lo que hago en casa, como me comporto, no…-._ Len fue interrumpido.

_-¿No es mejor darme un cuaderno lleno de reglas sobre que hacer o no hacer aquí?-._ Preguntó Rin, con voz baja pero con cierta molestia y claramente, sarcasmo que Len notó.

_-Lo pensé, pero a veces dudo si al menos sabes leer-._

_-¿¡Cuánto tiempo piensas tratarme así!?, ¡eres mi-…-._ Rin fue bruscamente interrumpida y se colocó en posición de carate al escuchar a Len elevar mucho más la voz, llegando casi a gritar.

_-¡ES MI VIDA Y NO QUIERO QUE LA CAGUES!-._ Dicho esto, abrió la puerta de mala gana y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a su clase y adentrarse en ella. Rin comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con pasos sonoros y molestos.

_-¿¡Quien rayos se cree que es!?, ¡esta hablando con una chica!, ¡al menos debería ser un poco más educado!-. _Era tanta la molestia que sus pensamientos no podían permanecer en su mente, debían bajar hasta su boca y ser expulsados en forma de palabras.

**En clases de Física…**

Len se encontraba sentado a lado de Neru, como siempre lo hacía.

_-Así que…¿no quieres que ella te hable aquí?...-._ Preguntaba Neru con cierta pena, provocando que Len suspire. Hasta su forma de suspirar resultaba fría…

_-Nee, ¿puedo hacer que eso cambie?, ya sabes, que de alguna forma-…-._ Neru fue abruptamente interrumpida

_-Dije que no-._ Respondió Len, frío, decidido…Y si…Ese era y fue siempre él, Len Kagmine, y no iba a cambiar ahora, ¿verdad?...

Neru suspiró, y dirigió su mirada al profesor Gakupo, para poder atender la clase. Len tenía la mirada perdida, suspiro leve y suavemente y dirigió su mirada hacia la gran ventana de la clase.

**Mientras en clases de Matemáticas…**

Rin estaba sentada a lado de IA y detrás de Miku.

_-¿¡Que!?...Neee…¿Por qué es tan frío?...Dios…-._ Preguntaba IA en forma de susurros. Rin solo hizo una pequeña caída de ojos. Miku volteo para poder hablar…

_-Déjalo acostumbrarse, quizá aun no asimila del todo que hayan vuelto a vivir juntos-. _Comentó, intentando animar a su amiga.

_-Hmmmmmp…Quizá…-._ Respondió una apagada Rin.

_-¡Hatsune, Kagamine!-._ Les llamo la atención el profesor Kaito. Haciendo que ambas brinquen del asombro y que Miku voltee Rápidamente.

_-¡HAI!-._ Gritaron al unísono.

_-Alguna de ustedes podría explicarme…¿Que significa la __**x**__ en este _problema?-. Miku mordió su labio inferior, sabía que si no respondía estaría en problemas.

_-U-Una letra…-._ Respondió Rin, provocando que sus compañeros se cubran la boca para reír. El profesor se acerco a Rin, provocando que ésta tome del brazo a IA y retroceda un poco.

_-¿Enserio?-._ Preguntó Kaito con cierto sarcasmo, alejándose un poco luego. _–Señorita IA, usted también estaba dialogando, ¿verdad?, entonces, usted debe saber que significa la letra __**x**__…-. _

_-U-Un número…-. _Respondió dudosa en lo que Rin se apartaba de ella.

_-Exacto…Pero, para ser específicos, ¿Qué número?-. _Preguntó el profesor, alejándose de sus alumnas y acercándose a la pizarra lentamente.

_-No lo sabemos, por lo tanto__** x**__ es el número que queremos hallar…Debemos hallar __**x**__…¿N-No?-. _IA parecía estar nerviosa, su profesor le sonrió gratamente.

_-Perfecto señorita…-._ Y volteó a resolver el problema.

_-¡IA-CHAN!-. _La llamaron sus amigas al unísono.

_-¿Q-Qué?, ¿Qué quieren?-. _La pelirosa parecía leer sus pensamientos.

_-¡Ilústranos con tu sabiduría!-. _Solicitó Miku de forma algo graciosa.

_-¿¡EEEEEEH!?-._

_-¡IA!-. _Nuevamente al unísono.

_-Pero solo se algo de matemáticas, en las demás materias…-. _La aquamarine y la pelirrubia se miraron entre ellas unos segundos y luego volvieron a observar a su amiga.

_-P-Pero algo es algo…¿No?-. _Intentó excusar Rin.

_-Entonces, tu hermano es muy inteligente, vamos a tu casa a estudiar con él-._ Sugirió IA.

_-De echo no es mala idea-. _Apoyó Miku.

Rin negó con su cabeza.-¡_NO!, ¡¿ustedes quieren verme muerta o que?!-. _Las otras dos suspiraron. El timbre toco por lo que todas las clases salieron al receso. Al caminar distraída, Rin chocó con una chica y cayó al suelo.

_-¡Lo siento!, ¿estas bien?-._ Pregunto la chica de una sola coleta, estirando su mano, ofreciendo ayuda a Rin quien la acepto y se puso en pie.

_-Lo lamento, soy Neru, Akita Neru-._

_-Si, e escuchado hablar de ti, eres muy popular jaja, Rin, Kagamine Rin, hermana de…-. _Rin fue interrumpida.

_-Tranquila, lo sé-._ Le sonrió amablemente. _-¿Quieres que comamos juntos?, acompáñame…-._ Se la llevo tomándola de un brazo.

_-¡E-Espera!-._ Exclamó la pobre rubia casi gritando. Al ser llevada a arrastras hacia a misma mesa donde se encontraban ella y Len el otro día, se sorprendió. Allí estaba Len, sentado, tomando la típica bebida de siempre. Él, al notar la presencia de Rin, abrió ampliamente sus ojos, suspiró, y desvió su mirada.

**_-Ayyy…-._** Pensó la gemela mordiéndose las uñas.

_-¡Siéntate con nosotros!-._ Sugirió Neru, sentándose, mientras Rin se sentaba tímida y lentamente sin dejar de morder sus uñas.

_-Oye Rin…-._ La rubia le guiñó un ojo. _-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cafetería?-._

_-¡N-N-N-NO E-ENSERIO, YO YA ME IBA…!-._ La chica intentó pararse, mas Neru se paro primero y colocó una mano en su hombro.

_-Entonces te traeré un café-._ Aseguró, retirándose rápidamente, dejando a los gemelos solos. Las amigas de Rin, quienes venían de la cafetería, al ver esto, comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas, sentándose en una mesa alejada y observando con discreción a los hermanos.

_-¿No te dije que no te acerques a mi en el colegio?-._ Preguntó Len, frío, duro, como si estuviese hablando con su peor enemigo, en lugar de con su dulce hermana. Rin se esforzó en sonreír, a pesar de sus nervios.

_-B-Bueno…-. _Len observó como Rin "jugueteaba" con sus manos.

_-¿Estas nerviosa?-._ Preguntó frío, con una leve sonrisa.

_-N-N-No…¿De-debería?-._

_-Hmp…-._ Sonrió, esta vez mostrando sus dientes, una sonrisa sexy, que provoco que Rin se esforzara por no sonrojar, cosa que hizo bien.

_-¿Por qué tan ansiosa?…Rin-._

_-N-N-No…-. _En ese momento, llegó Neru, y como si nada hubiese pasado, Len tomó un sorbo de su lata, mientras que Rin parecía estar inquieta., por lo que Len comentó:

_-¿Segura que le darás café?, eso solo la pondrá más hiperactiva-._

_-¡Estoy bien!-._ Ni bien Len terminó de hablar, Rin decidió responder, aun si él no se dirigía a ella. Neru le entregó el vaso de café, los tres tomaron un sorbo al mismo tiempo, Rin observo a Len a través del vaso y al notar que este hacía lo mismo se atoró y comenzó a toser desesperadamente. Len lanzó la lata al cesto de basura.

_-Me voy-._ Dicho esto fríamente, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a su gemela. Se paró y retiró, seguido por unas cuantas chicas que se pararon rápidamente para seguirlo. Rin dejó de toser mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

**_-Parecía molesto…-._** Pensó, con mirada triste y perdida, mientras Neru la observaba con mirada depresiva y suspiraba, colocando una mano en su hombro y dando palmaditas en el mismo. Sus amigas IA y Miku, suspiraron desde la otra mesa, observando como aquel chico de tan pocos sentimientos se iba, ignorando a todas las chicas que no paraban de hacerle preguntas y querer entregarle cartas.

**A la hora de volver a casa…**

_-¡Len!-._ Gritó Rin a su hermano, para ir juntos a la casa, él, solamente volteó, la observó fríamente y siguió caminando solo, dejando a Rin atrás, quien simplemente suspiró y se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

_-¡Tonta!, ¡soy tan tonta!...-._ Volvió a suspirar luego de ese auto-regaño. –Pero…-. Rin recordó la sonrisa de Len y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

**_-Es la primera ves que lo veo sonreírme…-._** Pensó alegre y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa cuando…

_-¡Ey Rin!-._ Escuchó los gritos de IA. Al voltear, pudo observar como ella y Miku se acercaban corriendo. Ambas se detuvieron al llegar donde ella se encontraba.

_-¿Eh?-. _

_-¡Queremos ir a estudiar a tu casa!-._ El duo de chicas felices provocaron que el semblante de felicidad de Rin cambie completamente.

_-¡NO, NO, NO!-._

_-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Y por qué Neru si puede!?-._ Preguntó Miku intimidante. Rin volteó lentamente y pudo notar a Len esperando a Neru. Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos, llenando a Rin de celos, por lo que no pudo evitar un grito…

_-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?-._ Todos observaron a la chica. Su gemelo y la chica de coleta voltearon a verla, provocando que Rin les de la espalda para disimular como si ella no hubiese sido.

**_-¿¡Que es estoooo!?...-._** Pensó Rin cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. Cap 3: Al mal tiempo, buena cara

Holiiiiiiiiiiii aquí Ihara-Chan con otro capítulo de este fic :33 aun que solo tuve 2 reviews del cap 2 u.u Pero bueno, se que aun así ahí más de 2 personas que leen este fic así que seguiré :3

**_Shadechu: (mensaje cap 1):_** ¿Qué es una "crack-Paring" :O, si, lo sé, soy la peor xd. De echo, tampoco me gusta mucho esa pareja, pero es que como Leon es rubio y Luka tiene ojitos azulados pensé "bueno, ya que" xD. Me alegra que te caiga bien el hermoso, sensual y estúpido len y la tierna moe Rin :33 (¿) Es que tengo algo planeado para kiyoteru MUAJAAJAJAJAAJAJ (léase como risa malvada) (¿) ¿ENSERIO MEJORE? :o *Se pone a brincar arriba de su cama* ¡LO LOGRÉ, LO LOGRÉ!...*se da cuenta de que esta quedando como una niña infantil* coofcofcof…EJEM…¡Gracias! :33 enserio me alegra haber mejorado ya que si hay algo que es costoso para mi es tener que narrar de una forma entendible las reacciones u movimientos de los personajes xd

Arigatooo :33!

**_Shadechu (Mensaje cap 2):_** jksodajsodjoasjdasijdasdw, en realidad, acertaste solo algunas cositas :3, pero no quiero hacer spam así que voy a guardar silencio MUAJAJAJAJAAJ *Risa malvada everywhere -w-* (¿). Es que Rin es muy tímida :c pero ya veremos que pasa ewe

**Bertha Nayelly (Mensaje Cap 1):** ¡Gracias! :3. Yo igual, se me hace una pareja super zezy con z (¿) arigatoooo! :3

**Bertha Nayelly (mensaje cap 2):** Los niños de hoy en día solo saben escribir historias y subirlas a fanfiction, es vergonzoso (¿?) Nah xd. Es un chico sexymente frío *¬* (¿) jajajajajaja ¿para que madurar? ESO ES DE FRUTAS :33. Arigatoooooooooooooooooooooo! Disfruta este cap^^

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Al mal tiempo buena cara"

* * *

_-¿Qué?...-._ Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Len al ver tres chicas sentadas en el comedor de su casa, dos de ellas desconocidas. Al parecer ellas habían llegado luego que él, mas por estar en su cuarto, al bajar se encontró con esa sorpresa.

_-¿¡Que pasa!?, ¿tu hermana no puede traer amigas?-._ Preguntaba Luka, saliendo de la cocina con un gran plato de galletas y tazas con leche.

_-¿Van a tomar eso?, que infantiles-._ Len no parecía estar dispuesto a disimular su molestia, cosa que Rin notó, llevando una galleta a su boca para intentar ignorarlo.

_-…Oye, ¿Qué haces para mantenerte tan guapo_?-. Tras la pregunta de IA, Rin comenzó a toser desesperada, al parecer, nuevamente se había atorado. Miku le dio un disimulado codazo a su amiga de cabello rosa, en señal de que debía hacer silencio. Len solo la miró fríamente y negó con su cabeza en señal de reprobación.

_-Deberían concentrarse más en estudiar y no en chicos…-. _En ese momento, las amigas de Rin se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa, lo que llevo a Rin a observarlas y poco a poco abrir más grandes sus ojos.

_-¡Enséñanos!-._ Solicitó Miku, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, IA solo se quedo observando a su amiga quien luego de unos segundos, colocó una mano en su espalda para obligarla a encorvarse un poco, y así hacer una pequeña reverencia.

_-…Rin Kagamine…-._ El tono de molestia de Len lo decía todo, y más aun al acusar a su gemela con la mirada. Rin simplemente observo a su madre y luego dirigió su mirada al centro de la mesa, llevando lentamente su taza de Leche a su boca.

_-No-._ Respondió decidido, frío, tanto que molestaba escucharlo. Las chicas observaron a Rin rápidamente.

_-¡Rin-Chan!, di algo-._ Ordenó Miku en susurros lo suficientemente escuchables para el gemelo, quien volvió a negar con su cabeza. Rin quito lentamente la taza de su boca.

_-¿E-Eh?-._ Preguntó la chica, intentando hacerse creer que esa situación incómoda realmente no estaba pasando.

_-¡RIN-CHAN!-._ Gritaron ambas chicas al unísono, mientras la rubia daba un pequeño salto. Len elevó una ceja levemente, al observar como la chica se paraba tímida y lentamente. Incluso la casi provoca que su asiento caiga al suelo.

_-¿Qué?-._ Preguntó aun frío, cruzándose de brazos al observar que su gemela se mantuvo parada frente a él, con su mirada dirigida al frío suelo. Neru bajaba de la escalera, al ver esta escena se detuvo a la mitad.

_-L-Lo siento, es que como tardabas mucho creí que debía bajar a buscarte…-._ Comentó Neru, lo que provocó que la mirada de Luka se dirija hacia ella. La mujer encogió un poco sus ojos, en signo de desconfianza, sin apartar la mirada de aquella chica.

**_-Con que esas tenemos…-. _**Pensaba la mujer, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia sus hijos, más específicamente, hacia el gemelo masculino. Él, apartó esa fría de su hermana para dirigirla hacia su madre, quien parecía tener un aura negra a su alrededor a pesar de llevar una amable sonrisa.

_-¿Eh?-. Dijo el chico al ver a su madre en ese estado._

_-Si puedes estudiar con Neru, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con tu hermanita y sus amigas?-. _Len tragó saliva e intercambió miradas con su hermana en unos segundos de silencio. Luego suspiró y observó a Neru.

_-Por mi esta bien-._ Decía una alegre Neru, con una sonrisa amable y segura.

-Solo por hoy-. Su voz y rostro seguían fríos, le dio la espalda a su hermana y a sus amigas y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, seguido por IA y Miku rápidamente. Rin se quedó observando unos segundos, sonrió, y observo a su madre quien le guiñó un ojo.

_-Luego tenemos que hablar-._ Confesó la madre, provocando que la chica acepte con su cabeza y corra por las escaleras. Ya en el cuarto de Len, Miku, IA y Rin se sentaron en la alfombra, mientras que Len y Neru se sentaron en el escritorio. Su gemela observo con una mirada triste como ellos leían un libro y susurraban.

-L-Len-ku…-. La chica se contuvo al observar la mirada fría de su hermano dirigirse a ella. –Len…¿No es mejor sentarnos todos juntos?...-. Preguntó.

_-Si, creo que-…-._ Neru se puso en pie, mas Len la tomo del brazo y la observó para decir…

_-No…-._ Luego volvió a observar a su hermanita…_-Así esta bien, ellas están estudiando para otra materia-. _Rin bajo su mirada, en señal de tristeza cosa que sus amigas notaron.

_-¡Eres un-…!-._ IA fue interrumpida por una voz triste, aun que no tanto como su rostro, ya que aun que tenía una dulce sonrisa, estaba algo aparada, y sus pupilas tenían un brillo especial, como si estuviese conteniendo su deseo de llorar.

_-IA-Chan…Tu entiendes de matemáticas, ¿podrías ayudarme a memorizar la tabla de el número 9?-._ Preguntaba, IA y Miku se observaron entre sí.

_-S-Si…-._ Respondió la pelirosa, con una voz algo apagada también.

_-Eso es de primaria-._ Otra vez su voz fría…Esta vez siquiera la observo, mantenía su mirada en el libro, haciendo que Neru quite su mirada del mismo para observarlo a él. Rin lo observó sonriendo dolorosamente.

_-Oye Len…-._ La chica tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando, más al hacer eso, sus ojos se inundaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que las lagrimas caigan por sus mejillas. _–Sabes mucho de matemáticas…-._

_-…-._ Él, solo le dirigió su mirada, sin responder.

_-Pero…¿Sabes algo de sentimientos?...-._ Preguntó la rubia. Len hizo unos segundos de silencio, y aun con su semblante frío, esperó unos segundos, y respondió aun frío…

_-No realmente. ¿Para que preocuparse por ello a los 16 años?. Sigue estudiando si no quieres volver a cursar el año-._ Dicho esto, volvió a concentrar su mirada en el libro.

_-Yo no voy a estudiar así-. _Ahora quien hablaba fríamente era Neru, tomando su mochila y saliendo de la habitación. IA y Miku tomaron sus mochilas y no sin antes saludar a su amiga Rin salieron rápidamente, dejando a los gemelos solos. Rin se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Len. Rin intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación para salir corriendo, pero Len cerró la puerta con su mano, provocando que Rin quede atrapada entre la puerta y él.

_-¿Q-Que?..-._ Preguntó Rin levemente sonrojada. Len soltó una pequeña risita sarcástica.

_-¿Crees qué soy estúpido?. Rin, eres muy obvia-._

_-¿D-De qué hablas?...-. _Len se acercó un poco a Rin.

_-Tu dímelo-._ Rin parpadeó un par de veces manteniendo su sonrojo tras escuchar a Len hablar de esa forma…fría, pero con un toque sexy, atrayente, ¿realmente estaba despierta?.

_-Podría besarte ahora, y nadie lo sabría, solo nosotros dos…-. _El corazón de Rin comenzaba a latir fuerte y rápidamente. La chica no sabía hacia donde dirigir su mirada, aun si su cabeza no se movía, sus pupilas lo hacían, observaban el rostro de Len unos pocos segundos, luego miraban hacia abajo o se movían hacia los costados. Len, al notarlo, sonrió de forma burlona.

_-Mira en el estado que estas-. _Se apartó. _–No pasará-. _Luego de estas palabras frías y decisivas, el rostro de Rin era inexplicable, parecía como si en un solo segundo, todo su mundo se hubiera derrumbado.

_-Las chicas como tú me dan asco, y más aun si son tan idiotas-._ Len continuaba, sin compasión alguna, su voz y semblante fríos hacían que la pobre chica se sintiera aun más pisoteada, por lo que fue motivo suficiente para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, con su rostro completamente rojo. Al llegar a su cuarto, rápidamente cambió su uniforme por ropa cómoda. Se sentó en el piso, recostando su espalda a la cama para poder cubrirse tras ella si alguien entraba por la puerta. Comenzó a llorar lo más suave que pudo, para no ser escuchada.

**_-Siempre se burla de mí, me a echo caer bajo hoy, en todo sentido…-. _**Pensaba, se sentía deprimida, herida, tratando de ser aceptada solo por él. Pero no podía hablar con nadie, solo IA o Miku podrían entenderla. En ese momento, seco sus lagrimas. _"Mira en el estado que estas", _Palabras que resonaban en su cabeza mientras se ponía en pie. Se dirigió al baño y mojo su rostro. Lo secó y camino hasta el comedor con una sonrisa fingida, intentando hacerse creer que todo está y estará bien después de todo, como dice el dicho: "al mal tiempo, buena cara", ¿no es así?. Una vez en el comedor…¿Por qué Neru seguía allí?.

_-¡Rin!-. _Corrió a tomar a la chica del brazo. _-¡Ven a mi casa!, estudiemos con mi hermano-._

_-¿¡Que!?-. _Se asombró Rin, detrás de ella, se encontraba Len, quien luego de escuchar esto, simplemente la empujo hacia un lado, así que Neru, prefirió moverse antes de ser tratada igual.

_-Están obstruyendo el camino-._ Acusó, sin detenerse, caminando directo hacia la cocina.

_-No tiene que ser ahora, ven en la noche, y subirás literatura, el es muy bueno en esa materia, además, también tendrás mi ayuda, ¿qué dices? -._ Neru sonaba convincente, así que luego de unos segundos de silencio, Rin aceptó con su cabeza, totalmente complacida. Neru la abrazó, dejándola sorprendida, haciendo que Rin no sepa como corresponder. Se apartó y diciendo….

_-¡Nos vemos más tarde!-._ Salió de la casa.

**_-Su manera de abrazar…Te hace sentir que todo estará bien. De echo, nunca la e visto deprimida u enojada…Además es bonita. ¿Por eso será tan popular con los chicos?...¿Por eso logró llevarse bien con Len?...-. _**Pensaba Rin, concentrando su mirada en la puerta.

-Ey, espabila-.

-¿Eh?...¡AAH!-. No paso mucho tiempo para que Len le lanzara la poco agua que le quedaba en el vaso del cuál había bebido. Y para colmo, era agua helada.

-Deja de pensar en tu novio, que aun falta para que caiga la noche-. Dicho esto, comenzó a subir las escaleras, dándole la espalda a Rin.

-¡No es m novio y no estaba pensando en nada!-. Gritaba molesta. Al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, su semblante de enojo paso a serio.

**_-Pero…¿Cómo puedes fingir que nada ocurrió?...-. _**Pensó, mordiendo su labio inferior. Luego de eso, suspiró, y decidió ir a cambiarse nuevamente. Ya luego antes de ir a casa de Nero, tendría tiempo suficiente para bañarse.

**Más tarde…**

_-Hija, ¿no piensas cenar aquí?-._ Preguntaba su madre con una sonrisa. Rin negó con su cabeza algo penosa.

_-No, iré a cenar y a estudiar a casa de Neru-._ Decía con su amiga al lado suyo, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia. Luka sonrió amablemente y en ese mismo momento, Len se acercó.

_-Cocíname-._ Ordenó a su madre quien le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego la cambio por una amable sonrisa nuevamente, para decir:

_-Oh, jajajaja…Mi hijo precioso…¿Usted piensa que mamá es una sirvienta?, SI NO LE GUSTA COCINE USTED O DE LO CONTRARIO SIENTESE A ESPERAR EN LA MESA COMO DIOS MANDA-._ La voz de la mujer se elevó un poco, mientras el semblante inexpresivo de Len continuaba igual. _–Oh, y otra cosa, ¿viste que bien se vistió tu hermana?, jejeje…-. _Esta ves la madre tenía una sonrisa algo pícara. Varios minutos de silencio incómodo se hicieron presentes mientras Len examinaba a su gemela de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una hermosa falda tableada de un color verde oliva, con una línea al final de color blanco, era algo corta. Llevaba una pequeña campera muy bonita, del mismo color y una hermosa blusa blanca con dibujo de colores. Además de un par de botitas, muy lindas de color negro.

_-…Tengo hambre…-. _Fue lo último que comentó el chico.

_-¿¡Quieres comer!?, entonces dile algo lindo a tu hermana-._ Su madre. Rin comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

_-¡N-N-no…N-Nosotras ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós!-. _Y empujando a Neru cerró la puerta de la casa.

**_-Ya bastante doloroso fue lo de hoy…-._** Pensó, intentando ocultarlo de Neru con una sonrisa.

_-¿Tienes que ser tan frío?-._ Preguntaba su madre de forma pacífica. Él si quiera la observó, solo se sentó en una silla, mirando al centro de la mesa. _–Dime…¿Por qué le causas tanto dolor?-._

_-Exagerada-._

_-Sabes que no es así. Es la primera ves que traes a una chica a casa, y si te gusta Neru, esta bien, no tienes que…-. _La madre fue interrumpida…

-Bueno, ya que tu también sabes lo que Rin siente por mi aun siento mi hermana, y viendo hacia donde te diriges…-. La observo_. –Primero que nada, el Profesor nos puso a trabajar juntos, ya que Neru y yo somos los que tenemos las mejores notas. Ella es una amiga, así que no lo mal interpretes. En segundo, ¿estas de acuerdo con esto?, ¿aun siendo nuestra madre?. Pues yo no, así que no me obligues a que me guste-. _Explicó, con voz y rostro inexpresivos. Su madre hizo unos segundos de silencios y luego…

_-Pero-…-._

_-Y dime, ¿cuándo a sido la última ves que has preguntado por las notas de Rin?, ¿o que has intentado ayudarla a estudiar?. Rin no esta en buenas condiciones estudiantiles, es la alumna más estúpida del colegio-._

_-¡LEN!-._

_-¿Qué?, no sólo yo lo digo-. _Se puso de pie. –_Si realmente quieres ayudar, no es conmigo con quien deberías hablar. Es gracias a que la concientes todo el tiempo por lo que ella siente (aun inconcientemente) que depende de alguien para ser feliz. Y otra cosa, Leon esta muy ausente últimamente debido a su trabajo, lo que quiere decir que cuando vivía solamente con Rin, prácticamente no trabajaba, para que ella no este sola en la casa, por lo tanto, ahora debe trabajar el doble para recuperar el dinero perdido-. _Dicho esto, se retiró a su habitación. Su madre simplemente suspiró preocupada, pensando que hacer para resolver esta situación.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capítulo 4: Un rincón calido

WAAAAAAAAA GOMEN GOMEN (malditas pruebas del colegio ¬¬) no e tenido mucho tiempo de usar el computador, de echo, pido mil disculpas por no poder responder los reviews del cap pasado :c pero agradezco a todos su ayuda, espera y colaboración :33 MUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS de verdad y perdón por el retraso ñ_ñU

Los recompensare mostrando a un Len un poco más...Bueno, solo lean el fic xDD :33

Capítulo 4: Un rincón calido

_-Bueno, supongo que esto debe ser suficiente, mañana tienes examen de Literatura, ¿no es verdad?-. _Preguntaba Nero, sentado en su escritorio, terminando así de escribir en un cuaderno bajo la mirada de Rin, quien estaba a su lado.

_-Si, pero aun no e entendido algunas cosas, como, que forma parte de la literatura exactamente-. _Rin decía esto con una voz algo tímida.

_- La lírica, la narrativa y el teatro forman parte de la literatura-._ Explicó Nero con una sonrisa, entregándole el cuaderno y el lápiz. _–Escríbelo tú, así iras memorizando-. _Rin obedeció y comenzó a escribir.

_-Listo-._ Dijo al terminar con una sonrisa. Nero sonrió observándola. _-¿Qué?...-._ Preguntó inocente y curiosa.

_-Y dime…¿Realmente lo entendiste?-._ Rin mordió su labio inferior, desviando su mirada, haciendo que Nero suspire.

_-Volvamos a lo más fácil. ¿Qué es la literatura?-._ Preguntó Nero, mientras Rin dirigía su mirada al cuaderno, cuaderno que Nero cerró sin apartar su mirada de la rubia.

_-Emm…¿U-Una materia?-._

_-…Realmente creo que no te vendría mal comenzar de cero el año…-._

_-¡NERO!-._

_-Jajajajaja, esta bien. La literatura es un arte, y todo artista necesita algo para poder realizar su arte, un pincel para los pintores, un lápiz para los dibujantes…-._

_-Y si se le llama literatura, a la escritura de un libro, una canción o al guión de una obra teatral…-. _Rin comenzaba a sacar conclusiones sola.

_-Si…-. _

_-El elemento que se utiliza en la literatura…¡SON LAS PALABRAS!-._

_-¡Bien!. Escríbelo…-._

_-Esta bien…-._ Comenzó a escribir y a leer en voz alta lo que escribía…_-Veamos, "La literatura, es el arte de la expresión escrita en la cual usamos las palabras como un pintor a su pincel"-._ Nero sonrió y tomó el cuaderno y el lápiz de las manos de Rin. Luego de escribir, los devolvió…

_-¿Qué tal si estudias esto mejor?-._

_-" Arte de la expresión escrita o hablada en el cual utilizamos como herramienta las palabras, así como la herramienta de un pintor es su pincel"…Ooooh, entonces, la herramienta no puede ser nuestra boca ya que es un arte escrita…Pero al ser un arte hablada, el lápiz no puede ser utilizado como herramienta…-. _Mientras Rin hablaba mirando su cuaderno, con rostro de curiosidad, Nero la observaba sonriente, completamente embobado con la chica. Al ésta dirigirle su mirada, el soltó una pequeña risa.

_-Jajaja…Bueno,, estas trabajando muy duro -. _

_-¡SIII!-. _Gritó feliz y sonriendo._ -¡Arigato Nero-Kun-…!-._ La chica cubrió su boca al terminar de decir la palabra "Kun". Nero mostró asombro en su rostro unos segundos, segundos de silencio que acabaron al él sonreír, debido al suspiro de Rin.

_-No te preocupes…Rin-Chan-._ Le sonrió, sonrojando levemente a la chica. Neru llegó con una sonrisa.

_-Chicos vengan a cenar, están trabajando duro-._ Ambos sonrieron y decidieron bajar. Pero mientras tanto, en la casa de los Kagamine, ¿qué estaría ocurriendo?...

Desde el comedor se podía observar la cocina. Luka había acabado de cocinar, y su hijo se encontraba esperando la cena ya sentado en el comedor.

_-Bueno, decidí cocinar una deliciosa pizza..-._ Al abrir el horno, de éste salía una bola de fuego gigante que provocó que la mujer grite y el chico se ponga rápidamente de pie, con rostro de asombro al ver eso. La mujer cerró el horno rápidamente y volteó con una sonrisa totalmente fingida. _–A-Aun le falta unos minutitos….-._

_-¿Enserio?-._ Preguntó Len sarcástico._ –POR QUE YO JURARÍA QUE ESA PIZZA ES UN CARBON A ESTA ALTURA-._

_-Lo lamento hijo…Es que tu hermana me tiene preocupada. Tarda mucho en llegar-. _Len suspiró ante el comentario de su madre.

_-Mamá…Salió hace una hora…No esperaras que vuelva corriendo, ¿verdad?-._ Su madre hizo un pequeño puchero, provocando que él suspire aun más fuerte.

_-Dios. Déjala madurar un poco, Rin es una niña muy dependiente-. _Ahora era su madre quien suspiraba.

_-Es que no conocemos a ese tal Nero…Están solos en una habita-…-._ La madre fue bruscamente interrumpida por la voz molesta y seca de Len.

_-Están estudiando-._

_-Pero…Imagina que no es así. Tu hermana es atractiva, seguramente él-…-. _

_-Luka, las cosas no van a pasar como tu o Neru quieren que pasen. ¿Has pensado en lo que opina papá sobre esto?. Ve y dile "nuestra hija se enamoró de nuestro hijo", a ver si pueden soportar sus gritos ustedes dos. ¿Porqué simplemente no eres una madre normal?, ¿¡Porqué no puedes decirle a Rin que lo que siente esta mal, el lugar de apoyarla en esto!?-. _Len parecía bastante molesto, con pasos decisivos caminó hacia fuera y se sentó en la banca que había colocado su madre para poder descansar a lado de la puerta. Luka observó al joven sentado afuera por la amplia ventana, y sonriendo algo burlona, camino hacia el refrigerador. Del mismo, quitó una bandeja con pizza fría. Cortó una rebanada y guardo el resto.

_-Len Kagamine, el genio…Jajajaja…Pero ni siquiera un genio puede ganarle a su madre-._ Susurraba sus pensamientos como lo haría Rin, colocando la rebanada de pizza en el microondas. Len mantenía su mirada concentrada hacia en frente, aun si allí no había nada. Encorvándose un poco para apoyar sus codos cómodamente en sus piernas, juntar sus manos y colocar en ellas su barbilla, en posición de chico pensativo.

_-Hmp…-._ Masculló, parecía inquieto, preocupado. Suspirando fuertemente en señal de molestia, sin decir nada a su madre anteriormente, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar, pero, ¿a dónde?. Pues, no es tan difícil de adivinar, ¿verdad?.

_-Es que nuestros padres están de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo, y yo en realidad no cocino tan bien…-._ Explicaba Neru, quien ya había colocado la mesa y echo parte del trabajo, pero quien cocinaba realmente era Nero. Al terminar, Nero colocó los platos con deliciosa comida en ellos, se veían tan coloridos y deliciosos.

_-Woooow…¡Nero-Kun!, ¡cocinas genial!-._ Neru sonrió al escuchar que Rin había dicho "Nero-Kun" a su hermano, sin apartar la mirada de su plato. Rin comía como si estuviera realmente delicioso, y Neru no era la excepción. Nero sonrió al ver a las chicas comer así y luego comenzó a comer él. En ese momento, alguien llamo a la puerta.

_-Tranquilos, yo abro-._ Aseguró Neru, parándose y corriendo a abrir la puerta.

_-Oh, Len-._

_-Luka está preocupada por Rin-._ Dijo fríamente, mientras elevaba un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Rin, ya que Neru estaba en la puerta.

_-¿Seguro que solo ella?-._

_-Neru-._ La nombró como si fuera una niña de 5 años haciendo una travesura. Neru suspiró de forma suave y sonrió.

_-Estamos cenando, pero entra si quieres…-._ Ambos se adentraron en la casa.

_-Enserio, ¡deberías enseñarme a cocinar!-._ Solicitó Rin, en ese momento, Len estaba llegando al comedor por lo que pudo escucharla. La obligó a ponerse en pie jalándola del brazo.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó su gemelo, con una mirada asesina y fría que se paseo desde los pies hasta los ojos de Rin. -¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?-. Rin se soltó a la fuerza.

-¡Déjame!. ¿¡Ahora te preocupas por mi o que!?-.

_-¿Preocuparme por ti?, Luka no puede cocinar bien, le preocupa que estés aquí y eso me está matando de hambre, quiero comer, así que si quieres comer lo que Nero te cocino hazlo, pero pídele llevar el plato y se lo regresas mañana-. _Su voz fría, su manera de hablar y de decirle a la gente que lo quería que para él no era nada resultaba realmente dolorosa, hasta los huesos, y más para Rin.

_-¡Oye!, ¿¡quien te dio permi-….?!-._ Rin fue interrumpida, ya que Len la tomó nuevamente del brazo. -¡Me lastimas!-.

-¿Podemos llevarnos eso?-. Preguntó, dirigiendo su fría mirada a Nero, quien lo miró desafiante.

_-Deberías tratarla mejor-._

_-¿Quién dice?-._

_-Len, si te vas a ir hazlo ya-._ Ordenó Neru, Rin estaba completamente roja, le avergonzaba que Len tomara el plato y se lo llevara, la avergonzaba que la tratara así frente a los demás. Len tomó el plato con una mano y con la otra se llevó a Rin jalándola del brazo, a arrastras. Ya fuera de la casa, Len soltó a Rin. Caminando la mitad de camino sin hablar, hasta que Len miró a Rin y pudo observar que su rostro, a pesar de tener un semblante de molestia u enojo, se encontraba lleno de lagrimas, de dolor, ira y seguramente, impotencia.

_-¿Por qué lloras?-._ Preguntó cortante y frío. _-¿Te sientes ofendida por tratarte así delante de tu novio?-._

_-Deja de molestar…. ¿Y que si fuera mi novio?, ¿Qué tendría de malo eso?-._ Len comenzó a apresurar el paso, dejando a su gemela atrás, por lo que la misma lo imitó. La chica se abrazó a si misma, acariciando sus brazos con sus manos.

_-¿Tienes frío?-._ Preguntó Len, aun serio y frío. Rin negó con su cabeza, acto seguido, Len suspiró fuertemente, demostrando molestia. Len le entregó el plato a Rin y la misma comenzó a comerlo por el camino.

_-No dejaré que algo tan delicioso se enfríe-._ Len volvió a observar a Rin desde los pies a la cabeza con su mirada asesina, tal y como lo hizo anteriormente. Le arrebató el play y lo lanzó en un cesto de basura para todo público que estaba serca.

_-¡EY!-._

_-Camina-._

_-Pero…-._ Len se detuvo en seco, haciendo que ella también detenga su paso. La miró de forma molesta y fría y autoritariamente ordenó:

_-Te callas y caminas-._ La chica obedeció y al igual que un pequeño cachorro, comenzó a seguir al chico desde atrás. Luego de caminar un buen rato en silencio, llegaron a una pequeña tienda, donde vendían comida e ingredientes para preparar a la misma, además de frutas, vegetales y demás alimentos. Len tomó una naranja y se la entregó a Rin.

_-Son tus favoritas, ¿no?-._ Aun que la forma de hablar de su gemelo era igual de fría que siempre, Rin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta. La satisfacción que le daba que su hermano recordara su fruta favorita se plasmo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Asintió con su cabeza, mientras el gemelo seguía buscando ingredientes. Al terminar, mientras caminaban hacia la casa, Len llevaba una bolsa de la tienda, llena de ingredientes y Rin iba comiendo su naranja. Rin se quedó observando a Len, quien miraba el camino y parecía no percatarse de la mirada de su gemela. Si, parecía…

_-¿Vas a seguir mirándome así?-._ Preguntó, en lo que la chica sonrojaba y miraba hacia abajo. Luego de unos segundos preguntó…_-¿Porqué?-._

_-¿Eh?-. _Ambos se detubieron. Len volvió a dirigir su helada voz y mirada a Rin.

_-¿Cómo que "eh"?, ¿porqué no pediste mi ayuda para la prueba?-. _Rin mordió su labio inferior y dirigió su mirada hacia su naranja, la cual ya estaba por terminar de comer._ –Esta bien…Puedes decirlo-. _Rin se asombró ante estas palabras, cosa que reflejo en su mirada la cuál rápidamente se dirigió a su gemelo. Luego de unos segundos de encontrarse ambas miradas, Rin volvió a mirar la fruta que tomaba con ambas manos.

_-¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera después de tratarme así frente a mis amigas y a Neru?. Seguramente me hubieras hablado de mala forma o hubieras jugado conmigo-. _Len suspiró al escuchar ese pensamiento tan negativo por parte de Rin.

_-¿No consideras a Neru como una amiga?-._ Rin suspiró ante la pregunta de Len, quien no le quitaba la mirada a su gemela quien negó con su cabeza.

_-N-No es eso. Es solo que algunas veces me hace sentir incómoda dialogar con ella-._

_-Claro que si-._ Afirmó Len, mirando hacia el camino nuevamente al mismo tiempo que su hermana le dirigía la mirada confundida.

_-Aun que realmente no es así y aun que no sea su intención, Neru a veces puede llegar a ser algo asfixiante-._ Pensaba Len, recordando ligeramente lo mucho que Neru intentó convencerlo de que no estaba mal hablar con su gemela en el colegio.

-_Se parece a alguien, ¿o no?-._ Rin mostró un pequeño gesto de tristeza. _-¿Te sientes ofendida?-._ Rin negó con su cabeza ante la pregunta.

_-Como sea. Aun que no lo parezca, ella siempre mantiene pensamientos negativos en su mente, para no desilusionarse, para evitar heridas o para hacerlas menos dolorosas. Siempre esta preparada para lo peor, atenta a todo, es como un gato. Ellos están atentos a cualquier movimiento o sonido para poder defenderse-. _Rin mordió nuevamente su labio inferior en lo que Len le dirigía su mirada.

**_-Entonces…¿Quieres decir que estoy constantemente a la defensiva por miedo a que me lastimes?...-. _**Se preguntó mentalmente, dejando un bache de silencio y haciendo que la mirada de su hermano se dirija a ella.

_-Eso...Se llama miedo e inseguridad. De todas formas, me estoy refiriendo a Neru, una chica que a pesar de que la trate fríamente sigue a mi lado. Es por eso que aun que no se lo diga, la considero una amiga-. _Rin observó a Len quien comenzó a caminar. La chica sonrió, entendiendo que Len no estaba saliendo con Neru y que si ellas se parecían tanto según su gemelo, entonces Len había insinuado que también a ella la consideraba como a una amiga. Él se detuvo, se giro a ver a Rin fríamente y luego volvió a darle la espalda. Al percatarse de que la chica no veía su rostro, sonrió levemente y siguió caminando en lo que ella caminaba detrás de él.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RESIDENCIA KAGAMINE:_**

_-¿No crees que están destinados?-. Preguntaba la madre bajo la risa de su padre._

_-Porfavor, son hermanos, que asco. De toas formas, buena broma-._

_-¡LEON ENSERIO!-._

_-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, si, claro, jajajajajajaaja-._ Su esposo no parecía tomarla muy enserio, esto se notaba a gritos ya que el hombre subía las escaleras riendo fuertemente. Luka suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá del comedor. Los gemelos se adentraron en el hogar. Lo primero que hizo Len fue correr a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Rin intentaba disimular un poco su felicidad. No quería ser obvia o ser regañada por Len más tarde.

-L-Len…-. La chica se dirigía a la cocina. –Déjame, yo prepararé la comida-.

-No-. Negó mientras picaba la verdura. Rin mostró una sonrisa notoriamente fingida.

-Enserio yo puedo ayudarte…-.

-Rin nunca en tu vida cocinaste, seguramente lo hagas mal como todo lo que haces-.

_-¡Te demostraré que no, dame eso!-._ Rin intentó tomar el cuchillo. Ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear.

_-¡Rin suéltame!-._

_-¡NO!_

_-¡RIN BASTA!-._

_-¡DÁMELO!-._

_-¡RIN!-._

_-¡QUIERO HACERLO!-._

_-¿¡QUIERES LASTIMARTE!?-._ Luego de que Len gritara eso último, Rin se detuvo, lo que lo obligo a él a detenerse también.

_-…¿Te preocupa que me lastime?...-._ Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Len sonrió de forma burlona ante la pregunta de Rin.

_-Me preocupa tener que dejar de cocinar para llevarte al hospital, tengo hambre, no molestes y sal de aquí-._ Rin le dirigió una mirada de odio a Len quien siguió picando la verdura. Al terminar, colocó la cena, la cual consistía de un omelet delicioso, acompañado de verduras, salsa, y algunos condimentos. Algo que parecía realmente delicioso. Leon y Luka se observaron tras probar un bocado, sorprendidos del talento culinario de su hijo. Rin comenzó a comer, su rostro se transformó completamente y sonrió ampliamente.

_-¡Delicioso!-._ Exclamó la chica. Bajo la mirada inexpresiva de su gemelo, quien comenzó a comer junto con su familia.

_-¡Vaya!, incluso me atrevo a decir que es más delicioso que lo que cocinó Nero-._ Ante la opinión de su hermana, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa de triunfador que cubrió con una servilleta, fingiendo que quitaba restos de comida de su boca.

_-¿Qué tal cocina Nero?-._ Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa maliciosa. La adolescente dirigió su atención a su madre, cosa que Len también hizo, solo que con expresión que mezclaba algo de sorpresa con algo de sed asesina pero sin quitarse la servilleta de la boca.

_-¡Realmente es bueno!-. _Al escuchar estas palabras, Len quitó la servilleta de su rostro y dirigió su mirada fría hacia su plato de comida.

_-Además, no solo me ayudo a estudiar si no que preparó la comida. Estuvo deliciosa, o al menos los pocos bocados que probé pero eso no importa. Realmente sabe colocar la cantidad justa de condimentos y…-._ Len observó los platos de sus padres, al notar que ya habían comido, se puso de pie interrumpiendo a su gemela.

_-Yo lavo los platos-._ Afirmó, tomando los platos de sus padres, el suyo que aun tenía algo de comida y el de su gemela que estaba casi entero.

_-Pero yo comí poco…-. _Reprochó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

_-Hubieras hablado menos y comido más-._ Y de nuevo el Len frío, alejándose con los platos y dejando a la chica mordiendo la cuchara vacía. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ya era hora de dormir y Rin sabía perfectamente que mañana tendría que dar un examen de Literatura. En ese momento solo una cosa la mantenía despierta e inquieta. ¿A que nota llegaría gracias a la supervisión de Nero?. Cuando de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta.

_-¡Adelante!-._ Exclamó la chica tomando asiento en su cama. El gemelo se adentró y sentó en los pies de la cama, lo que provocó sorpresa y confusión en la cara de su gemela.

_-¿Recuerdas lo que estudiaste?-._

_-Algo-._

_-Yo solo tengo prueba de Matemáticas, que aburrido y fácil-._ Rin suspiró ante las palabras de Len.

_-Para ti es fácil, eres bueno en todas las materias, lo sabes todo. Pero…Aun que parezca extraño, disfruto esta sensación-._

_-¿Qué sensación?-._ Rin sonrió ante la pregunta de Len.

_-Los nervios de no sabes como me irá mañana, ansias de esperar la nota que sacaré…Es extraño, pero me gusta-._ Len solo observaba y escuchaba. _–Algunas veces, se acelera un poco el corazón cuando el profesor esta a punto de nombrarte-._

_-Nunca…Sentí todo eso…-._ La voz de Len ya no parecía tan fría. Algo que asombró un poco a Rin.

_-A veces es divertido esforzarte para conseguir algo. Si todo es tan fácil, se vuelve aburrido y sin sentido. Debemos disfrutar cada sentimiento, hasta el más doloroso. Es por eso que debemos disfrutar de la tristeza para disfrutar aun más la felicidad. Cuando quieres llorar, solo lloras con fuerza, abrazas con fuerzas, gritas si tienes que hacerlo, pero al otro día sonríes ya que has quitado todo aquello que te molestaba de tu corazón. En este caso, los nervios pueden consumirte en el momento, mas cuando completes la prueba, la entregues y recibas la nota, no habrá_

_marcha atrás, por lo que estarás tranquilo, aun si tu nota resulta ser insuficiente-._ Luego de que Rin haya dicho todo esto, unos minutos de silencio invadieron la habitación.

_-Disfrutar de cada emoción…-._ Susurró Len para si mismo, bajo la mirada y sonrisa de Rin.

_-Se que suena como algo lógico, pero también se que jamás has sentido nervios por una prueba o algo similar, ¿no es así?-. _Ante esta pregunta, Len observó los labios de Rin, provocando que ésta sonroje y se ponga nerviosa.

_-¿Lo ves?, yo también quiero sentirme así, quiero sentirme ansioso, quiero ponerme nervioso y no saber que hacer o decir…-._ Rin mostró asombro ante las palabras de Len, quien al notarlo por el rostro de la chica, decidió volver a hablar fríamente…

_-¿Qué miras tanto?, ya duérmete-._ Dicho esto con voz tanto fría como autoritaria se dirigió hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible, pero…

_-¡Len!-._ Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

_-También puede hacerte sentir bien si tratas mejor a otras personas-._

_-…-._

_-No estoy pidiendo que cambies, solo estoy sugiriendo que seas más feliz, que disfrutes más, sin miedo-._ Al escuchar estas palabras Len se retiró sin más. Ella sonrió, ¿había logrado ver un rinconsito del corazón de su gemelo?.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5: Aun que me toque cambiar

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEN COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: PERDÓN

Recuerden que aun que no tenga el tiempo para responder leo CADA UNO de sus reviews y los tomo muy en cuenta. Me alegra tener reviews de lectores nuevos, me alegra saber que los lectores que están leyendo desde el primer capítulo sigan esperando para leer el capítulo siguiente y no me hayan mandado a la mierda por tanta demora xD :c

GOMEEEEEEN es que sigo con problemas por lo que aun me cuesta dividir tiempos, pero no voy a dejarlos a la mitad, AQUÍ OTRO CAPIII :33

**_Capítulo 5: Aun que me toque cambiar…_**

La prueba ya estaba echa, no había vuelta a atrás. Ya estaba en el receso y no había nada que hacer. Mientras ella estaba sentada sola en una mesa de la cafetería, él se encontraba dialogando con Neru.

_-Si…-._ La chica decía esto sonriendo. _–Sé lo que quiero que ocurra con él, pero también sé que debo ser realista-._

_-Eso suena como algo que ella pensaría…-._Comentó Len, sonriendo de medio lado.

_-¿Ella?-._ Tras dicha pregunta, Len dirigió su mirada hacia su gemela, notando que sus amigas IA y Miku se acercaban para sentarse junto a ella.

_-Oye, Len, ya que estamos hablando de "ella"…-. _

_-Si vas a regañarme por lo de ayer quiero recordarte que no soy un niño-._ Neru sonrió por la forma testaruda y fría de hablar de Len.

_-No voy a regañarte, simplemente necesito saber la razón por la cual actuaste de esa forma-._

_-…-._ Len tenía un semblante inexpresivo, dirigió su mirada hacia la bebida que tenía en su mano mientras Neru se cruzaba de brazos sobre la pequeña mesa.

_-¿Es tan difícil admitir para el "increíble Len Kagamine" que esta algo celoso y confundido?-._ Len sonrió de lado al escuchar las palabras de Neru, dirigiéndole su mirada y atención.

_-¿Sabes algo?, no confío en Nero. Aparenta ser bueno, tierno. No me molestaría que este con Rin, pero solamente yo puedo herirla-._

_-…Len…-. _Susurró la chica, sorprendida por las últimas palabras del chico.

_-Con esto no estoy diciendo que Rin me guste, simplemente que es mi hermana, y decidí tratarla un poco mejor-. _Dicho esto, Neru sonrió alegremente. Rápidamente se hizo la hora de la salida. Rin se encontraba caminando hacia la salida sola, cuando Len comenzó a caminar a su lado, haciéndola sonreír. Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada, la cual a esta hora sería la salida. Acaso…Len Kagamine, quien realmente le había ordenado no acercarse a él en el colegio, ¿se encontraba hablándole allí ahora?.

_-¿Resultado de la prueba?-. Preguntó seca y seriamente._

_-¿Eh?...Ah. Si, un 6-._

_-Apenas aceptable. Nero es un buen profesor, ¿no?-. _Dijo esto último sarcastico.

_-No empieces-. _En ese momento se acercó una chica, la cual parecía estar emocionada.

_-¡Len!, ¡¿Podemos tomarnos una foto?!-._

_-¿Estas loca?-._ Preguntó Len, provocando que la sonrisa de la chica se apague. _–No soy famoso, ¿de que sirve una foto conmigo?-._ La chica volvió a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y Rin un rostro que reflejaba asombro. Era la primera ves que hablaba con una chica que no fuese Neru o ella.

_-Estamos en el mismo salón, ¿verdad?-._ Preguntó de forma cortante y seria, haciendo que la chica se sonroje y acepte con su cabeza_. –Tenemos que irnos…-._ Ahora se dirigía a Rin. Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Rin volteó mientras caminaba, observando como la chica hablaba con sus amigas alegremente. Luego, observó a su hermano y sonrió.

_-Oye Len, ¿se siente bien verdad?-._

_-¿De que rayos hablas?-._

_-Ya sabes, hacer sonreír a los demás-._

_-…-._ Len le dirigió su mirada a Rin y luego volvió a observar el camino, sin responder. Ambos caminaban en silencio, Rin con una sonrisa, era extraño, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa, pero esta ves, Rin no sentía que fuese un silencio incómodo. Concluyó que la idea de ver y sentir a su hermano más cómodo la hacía sentirse igual.

Al llegar a la casa, su madre los recibió con una sabrosa merienda.

_-¡MAMÁ!-._ Exclamó la chica feliz en forma de saludo. La madre abrazó a su hija y observo a su hijo.

_-¡RIIIN!...Hola hijo…-. _Len hizo unos minutos de silencio, moviendo sus ojos como si estuviese perdido, incómodo o incluso evitando decir algo. Hubo un extraño silencio mientras Len caminaba por las escaleras en dirección hacia el baño, donde se ducharía. De pronto, él volteo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_-Hola-. _Sin más, solo un "hola" a secas. Pero…Si la memoria de su madre no fallaba, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su hijo respondió al saludo?, ella sonrió, haciendo que el chico siga su camino. Mientras se duchaba, su hermana se encontraba merendando. Al salir, se encontró con ella caminando por el pequeño pasillo, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. La chica, al sentir la puerta del baño abrirse, volteo.

_-¿Ya te duchaste?-._ Pregunto tiernamente la rubia, aproximándose a su gemelo.

_-No, estaba buscando a Nemo-._ El sarcasmo del chico cuyo cabello se encontraba mojado era realmente obvio.

_-No seas así…-._ Le sonrió. _–Pregunto ya que quería bañarme, pero es que tu me ganaste-._

_-¿Si?, pues te hubieras metido antes al baño-._ Dicho esto de la manera más molesta para los oídos de Rin, el chico se dirigía a su habitación, pero se detuvo. Camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Rin, cuyo corazón se acelero levemente.

_-Así que…Un seis…-._ Decía Fríamente, con una sonrisa burlona. La chica suspiró fuertemente, en signo de molestia. _-…¿Cuál es tu próximo examen?-._ Preguntó, la chica mostró asombro.

_-…I-Inglés…-. _

_-Bien. A partir de mañana comenzamos el estudio-._

_-…¿E-Eh?...¡¿ENSERIO?!-._ Ella preguntaba esto con una enorme sonrisa y euforia. Él no respondió, pero con la dulce sonrisa que le regalo, le dijo todo.

_-¡SIIIIII!-._ Gritaba alegre, comenzó a corretear alrededor de su gemelo con los brazos en alto. Poco a poco se fue formando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Len, pero no una sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa pequeña, sonrisa un poco dulce también, pero aun sin mostrar sus dientes. Era como si la sonrisa traviesa y juguetona de su hermanita le causara alegría. Mientras hacía esto, sus pupilas parecían tener un pequeño brillo especial. La chica cayó y su hermano rápidamente se puso serio. Ella observó al chico desde el suelo.

_-…Mira que eres tonta…-._ Ante la frialdad de su hermano, su rostro cambió rápidamente a uno de tristeza. Mordió su labio inferior, como si estuviese conteniendo ese sentimiento de dolor.

_-Hmp…-._ Mascullo. Sin apartar la vista de su hermana, lentamente comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro del chico, pero esta ves una sonrisa en la cual sus dientes podían verse. No era una sonrisa burlona o como si se estuviese riendo de la caída, más bien era como si la torpeza de Rin le causara ternura. La chica creyó que él se estaba burlando, así que bajo su cabeza aun mordiendo su labio. De pronto, mostró total asombro al sentir como alguien la tomaba de un brazo con ambas manos y la ponía en pie.

_-…-._ Hubo unos minutos de silencio en lo que su gemelo la soltaba.

_-Gr…Gracias…-._ Le dirigió unas palabras, aun sorprendida. Él volvió a su semblante serio y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Rin se quedo embobada, observando como él se alejaba. Cuando reaccionó, se metió al baño algo sonrojada y refrescó su rostro con agua. Le sonrió a su reflejo y luego de unos segundos cubrió su rostro con ambas manos como si dentro de ella hubiese una mezcla de sentimientos, los cuales parecían ser: alegría EXTREMA y algo de vergüenza.

**Al día siguiente…**

Len se encontraba en clases junto a Neru, cuando tres chicos se adentraron en el salón.

_-Escuchen…-._ Comenzó el profesor._ –Hoy estamos acompañados de tres alumnos nuevos…Sus nombres son: Piko, Miki y IAN. Quizá conozcan a IAN debido a que tiene una hermana gemela en una de las clases de abajo. El realizaba sus estudios en otro colegio debido a problemas familiares que son de su privacidad. Espero y se lleven bien con él y los demás. Bueno chicos, pueden sentarse donde apetezcan-. _Al observar a IAN, la imagen de IA apareció en la cabeza de Len.

**RECUERDOS DE LEN…**

_-…Oye, ¿Qué haces para mantenerte tan guapo?-._ Tras la pregunta de IA, Rin comenzó a toser desesperada, al parecer, nuevamente se había atorado. Miku le dio un disimulado codazo a su amiga de cabello rosa, en señal de que debía mantenerse en silencio….

**FIN DEL RECUERDO…**

A la izquierda de Len se encontraba Neru, observando a los estudiantes nuevos al igual que toda la clase. La chica de cabello rosa se sentó al lado derecho de Len, en la fila de a lado, mientras que la pelirroja se sentó detrás de Neru y el peliblanco detrás de Len. El rubio observo detrás de Neru y noto que la pelirroja lo observó seriamente. Al notar que la chica le sonrió y saludo con su mano, él le sonrió de medio lado haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Volteó volviendo a su semblante serio y abrió su cuaderno. Escuchó un lápiz caerse y la actitud de Len asombró a Neru. El rubio se inclinó, tomó el lápiz y se lo regresó a IAN quien se quedó observándolo con semblante frío. ¿Len Kagamine?, ¿¡el más frío de la clase tomándose esa molestia!?, pues podía parecer una tontería, pero el era lo suficientemente "antisocial" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) como para no ayudar a alguien. No le gustaba ayudar a la gente, sentía que era una perdida de tiempo y que cada uno debía resolver sus problemas como pudiese. Todos dirigieron su mirada a Len, sorprendidos, ignorando que el profesor se encontraba de espaldas a la clase escribiendo en la pizarra. Tras unos segundos de intercambiar miradas azuladas (una más fría y desafiante que la otra) el pelirosa mascullo…

_-Hmp…-._ Tomó el lápiz de malas maneras y comenzó a escribir con una sonrisa de medio lado. Len seguía observándolo con semblante inexpresivo mientras lentamente bajaba su brazo y se acomodaba en su asiento. La clase entera podía observar la tensión que había entre ambos chicos, lo que hacía sentir algo de inquietud a los demás alumnos. El profesor, al notar demasiado silencio volteo y algunos chicos comenzaron a copiar los apuntes mientras que otros simplemente dirigían su mirada hacia el libro o hacia la pizarra.

-_Bien…-._ Murmuró el profesor, para seguir escribiendo en la pizarra. Neru se quedo observando a Len mientras el mismo escribía. Aun estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud del chico, pero se mostraba seria. Al observar que Len sonrió de medio lado de forma burlona, el semblante de Neru mostró un poco de asombro. La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia IAN, su semblante era inexpresivo.

_-Que rayos…-._ Susurró la chica para si misma, inaudible para los demás, pero lo suficientemente alto para el chico de cabello blanco.

_-¿Eh?-._ Preguntó con rostro de curiosidad.

_-Jaja, no es nada-. _Le sonrió la chica de ojos color miel. Él devolvió la sonrisa y continuó con sus apuntes. Observó a la clase, algunas chicas se sonrojaban y susurraban mientras dirigían su mirada hacia IAN, mientras que otras las imitaban solo que con Len. Neru sonrió, le causaba risa la actitud de las chicas. Volteo y observó a la chica nueva leer el libro. Ella, al sentirse observada, elevó su mirada y le sonrió a Neru la cual la imitó.

_-Veo que eres estudiosa, soy Neru, encantada de conocerlos-._ Al escuchar a Neru hablar en plural, Piko elevó su mirada y sonrió.

_-Lo mismo digo-._ Dijeron al unísono. _-¿Cómo te llamas tú?-._ Preguntó la pelirroja, los tres dirigieron su mirada a Len.

_-Jajaja, él no es muy amigable…-._ Respondió Neru. Len volteó con su semblante frío.

-Len-. Respondió cortante, seco. La pelirroja y el peliblanco se miraron entre si y luego volvieron a observar al rubio.

_-Encantados-._ Dijeron sonrientes. Él solo volteo y continuó con sus apuntes. Mientras, en la clase de Rin, ellos ya debían irse debido a que faltaron dos profesoras, así que IA y Miku tuvieron una "genial" idea a la cual arrastraron a Rin. Debido a que IAN ahora se encontraba en la misma clase que Len decidieron ir a espiarlos. La chica de dos coletas se paro en puntas de pie para ver por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta mientras que IA observaba por la cerradora, manteniendo un ojo cerrado para mejorar la visión. Rin solo observaba a ambas chicas desde atrás.

_-Chicas deberían…-._ Rin se quedo en silencio al igual que las chicas quienes dieron un gran sobresalto y cayeron al suelo al escuchar la voz de Akaito, un profesor…

_-¡NO DEBERÍAN ESTAR AQUÍ!-. _Los alumnos de la clase de Len escucharon al profesor gritar y se asomaron a la puerta. IAN y Len lograron salir empujando a sus compañeros al ver a sus gemelas en problemas.

_-¿Ahora que?-._ Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono en lo que se acercaban a sus gemelas. El profesor Akaito tenía fama de ser alguien estricto, es por ello que todos se alarmaron. IAN se colocó a lado de IA y Len en medio de Rin y Miku.

_-¡Deberán ser expulsadas!-._

_-Vamos profesor no sea tan estricto con los alumnos…-._ Len decía esto de manera seca mientras le guiñaba el ojo disimulada y rápidamente a IAN, quien aceptó con su cabeza. Rin y IA observaban a sus gemelos confundidas mientras que Miku parecía entender las señales ya que sonrió levemente.

_-¡No pueden estar espiando a las demás clases!, necesitaré expulsarlas antes de que toque el timbre de salida…-._

_-Solo por UNA ves…-. _El pelirosa resaltó la palabra "una" y observó de reojo a Len quien dijo "dos" con sus labios pero sin soltar una sola palabra. Ambos se miraron y aceptaron con sus cabezas cuándo…

_-¡TRES!-._ Grito el pelirosa, tomando a su gemela de la mano y comenzando a correr. Len lo imitó rápidamente y sin dudar ni un segundo, mientras que Miku comenzó a correr detrás de ellos.

_-¡OIGAN!-._ Gritó Akaito.

_-¿¡NOS PERSIGUE!?-._ Se asombró IAN sin detenerse.

_-¡Te sorprendería las cosas que puede llegar a hacer este profesor solo para hacerte la vida imposible!-._ Respondía Miku intentando seguir a la velocidad de los gemelos, pero estos era demasiado rápidos. Tanto que Rin casi da un pequeño tropiezo.

_-¡Dios mio que lenta eres!-._ Exclamó Len molesto, pero Rin solo podía pensar en una cosa…

**-Estoy corriendo de la mano de Len…-. **Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al observar hacia atrás y ver al profesor corriendo tras ellos. IA giró su cabeza y observó que el profesor se metió a uno de los pasillos.

_-¡Creo que esta tomando un atajo!-. _Alertó a los demás. De repente, observando hacia el frente IAN pudo visualizar al profesor Akaito correr hacia ellos.

_-¿¡Hablas enserio!?-._ Preguntó molesto. Len observó que hacia la derecha había un pasillo así que no lo dudo dos veces…

_-¡DERECHA!-._ Gritó, a lo que todos giraron hacia la derecha. IA esquivo la pared con la cual casi choca debido a la velocidad de IAN e intento no tropezar. Len, por no medir bien y por ir tan rápido, hizo que Rin golpeara contra la pared.

_-¡AH!-._ La chica dio un fuerte gemido de dolor y cayo al suelo. Len se volteó rápidamente al sentir que la mano de Rin se soltaba de la suya de forma brusca debido al impacto. Miku también se detuvo. Ambos ayudaron a Rin a pararse y a pesar de que a la chica le costara un poco correr, siguieron corriendo, aun que Len y debía tener con ambas manos el brazo de Rin y debían ir un poco más lento. IA y IAN se encontraban muy delante de ellos ya. Miku se detuvo cerca de donde comenzaba otro pasillo hacia la izquierda

_-¡SÍGANLOS, yo lo distraeré!-._ Len aceptó con su cabeza y los gemelos siguieron corriendo. Al ver a su profesor acercarse, Miku comenzó a correr por el pasillo izquierdo y tal y como lo había planeado el profesor comenzó a seguirla, de pronto, al pasar cerca de un salón, alguien la jalo del brazo desde adentro y le cubrió la boca. La chica forcejeó y al notar que fue soltada volteó rápidamente.

_-Mikuo….-._ Suspiró. El la tomó del brazo y ambos se escondieron detrás del escritorio por si acaso, mas el profesor siguió corriendo por el pasillo. Aun así, ellos optaron por mantenerse allí.

Len y Rin perdieron de vista a IA y a IAN, pero al notar que también perdieron de vista al profesor, se detuvieron. Len notó que Rin tenía los ojos algo vidriosos.

_-Duele…-._ Aseguró. Rin le sonrió.

_-N-No…-._ Ambos se metieron en el salón de música, el único salón vacío además del de química. Len tomó a Rin en sus brazos y la sentó en el escritorio, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en la chica. Colocó una mano en la panterilla de la chica y le sonrió de medio lado, haciéndola sonrojar aun más.

_-¿Segura?-._ Ella aceptó con su cabeza. Él comenzó a presionar con su mano y ella mordió su labio inferior intentando resistir el dolor.

_–Rin. No mientas-. _Ordenó de forma fría. Quitó su mano y se quitó la corbata negra del uniforme y la amarró fuertemente a la pantorrilla de Rin.

_-¡DUELEE!-. _

_-Al principio…-._ Rin notó como poco a poco el dolor era menor.

_–Esto funcionará como una muñequera de esas que usas para el dolor de las manos, para los tendones-._

_-Eres muy inteligente…-. _Susurró la chica, mas fue escuchada.

_-Ya te dije que es solo sentido común-._ Se molestó.

_ –No pueden castigar a alguien por algo que hizo el día anterior, así que si logramos mantenernos escondidos hasta que sea la hora de la salida estaremos bien-._

_-Siempre te meto en problemas…-._ El semblante de Rin comenzaba a ponerse triste mientras decía esto. Len solo suspiró con su rostro inexpresivo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la amplia ventana del salón. La chica lo bajo su mirada triste y el volvió a observarla. Colocó una mano en la pierna de la chica, haciendo que esta le dirija su mirada. Él le sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que sonroje.

_-…Te excito, lo sé…-. _Comentó, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos de tristeza.

_-¿¡QUE!?-._ Rin sonrojó violentamente ante las palabras del chico.

_-¿Tecito o café?-._ Ella bufó mientras él le sonreía de forma burlona.

_-Deja de jugar conmigo-. _Ordenó Rin. Len quitó su mano y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. Encogió un poco sus ojos para mejorar su visibilidad y al notar el pestillo moverse tomo a Rin del brazo.

_-Baja…-._ Susurró, la adolescente obedeció rápidamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta tal y como lo hacía su gemelo. Él, corrió sigilosamente para no ser observado por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y atascó la misma con un asiento. Rin se encaminó hacia la amplia ventana de la clase intentando abrirla para salir. La puerta comenzó a querer abrirse moviéndose de forma violenta. Len corrió hacia la ventana donde estaba su hermana con todas las fuerzas de ambos, la ventana se abrió. Len ayudo a Rin salir y justo cuando la puerta se abrió, Len pudo escapar también. El profesor Akaito observó toda la clase y al no encontrar a los alumnos bufó. El timbre de salida se escuchó y al encaminarse al pasillo, se podía observar a una enormidad de adolescentes salir de sus clases. Rin y Len sonrieron desde afuera. Él se encontraba recostado a un árbol mientras que ella se dejo caer al suelo.

_-Nos salvamos…-._ Susurró Rin. Se sorprendió al observar a Len, el cual mantenía su vista hacia la derecha, observando a chicos pasar. ¿El motivo de la sorpresa?, la sonrisa de Len en sus labios…¿A que se debía?. Los adolescentes se acomodaron un poco la ropa y rápidamente se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Aun que Len se dio cuenta de un detalle…

_-Mierda…Mis cosas…-._ Ambos voltearon en lo que Neru corría con tres mochilas, la suya, la de Len y al parecer la mochila de IAN.

_-¿¡Que rayos hicieron!?-._ Preguntaba la chica de ojos miel, en modo de reproche. Lanzó la mochila a las manos de Len, chico que bufó cansado. En eso, una chica también se acerca corriendo. Su cabello era largo y lacio, al igual que rubio.

_-Len, ella es Lily la de nuestra clase, Rin te presento a Lily…-._ Presentó Neru, ya que al llegar donde ellos se encontraban, la chica solo podía tomar aire debido al cansancio_. –Ella me a estado ayudando a encontrarlos-._

_-Dios, debería de estar más en forma, jajajaja-._ Rió de ella misma. Observó a Rin y le sonrió, por lo cual la chica respondió de la misma manera.

_-Eres bastante baja de estatura…-._ Comentó burlona, haciendo así que la sonrisa de Rin se desvanezca lentamente. _–Jajajaja, tranquila, solo es una broma-._ Comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera los 4 juntos. De camino, Neru comentó…

_-Oigan, hace calor. Tomemos un helado, yo invito-._ Al llegar a la heladería, cada uno pidió un helado de su sabor farito. Todos sonreían en el camino mientras comían sus helados, menos Len, él solo iba delante hablando con Neru a pesar de que ella reía. Lily iba detrás con Rin y al asegurarse que los dos de adelante no escuchaban, observó a Rin y dijo…

_-¿Realmente piensas comer eso?-._ Rin lo pensó dos veces antes de continuar con su helado de naranja.

_-…¿Qué tiene?...-._ Preguntó curiosa. Lily sonrió acomodando su cabello.

_-Deberías pensar en hacer dieta. Nee…-._ Se acercó a Rin.

_–Puedo ayudarte a bajar de peso si quieres. Así te veras bien con el uniforme y no como foca. Por cierto, ¿Por qué caminas de forma extraña?, ¿no te enseñaron a caminar de pequeña_?-. Dicho esto, aceleró el paso para ir a lado de Neru y Len, mientras Rin se detenía, caminando cada ves más lento. La verdad es que Rin caminaba de esa forma debido a la herida en su pantorrilla, y además, el uniforme le quedaba perfecto, al igual que a las demás chicas. Era delgada y bonita, mas esas simples palabras bastaron para que Rin arrojara su helado en un basurero que había cerca y corriera con dificultad tras los demás hasta llegar a caminar al mismo ritmo. Hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia observando a Lily.

_-Nee…-._ Intentó imitar su acento de forma molesta. La chica le dirigió su mirada y Rin le susurró… -Si te caigo mal solo dilo y ya-.

_-De acuerdo, me caes mal-._ Dicho esto, volteó y siguió riendo con Neru. Tomó Len del brazo, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina. Al notarlo, la chica lo soltó con timidez y Rin le sacó la lengua a Lily en signo de victoria.

Cada uno de los chicos llego a su casa, agotados, pero más que nada IA, IAN, Miku y los hermanos Kagamine, que tuvieron un día bastante agitado. Día que aun no terminaba, ya que Rin aun debía estudiar para su examen y Len debía ayudarla…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Capítulo 6: One More Time

Holaaaaaaa :3 Como siempre DIGO: GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS

Me molesta que el tiempo sea escaso y no poder responderles ya que si los lectores se toman perfectamente unos segundos para comentar los escritores perfectamente deberían dedicar más tiempo también a responder dudas y comentarios de los lectores AAAAAAAGGGGH perdón por el tiempo, enserio :c. veamos que sorpresitas, alegrías y tristezas nos depara este CAPII :33

Capítulo 6: One More Time

La noche ya estaba cayendo, así que Rin se encaminaba a su cuarto en puntas de pie luego de un largo día, intentando escabullirse de su hermano cuando…

-Rin…-. Escuchó su nombre con una voz masculina. El causante de esas palabras fue el mismo chico rubio que en ese momento se apoyó en la pared en lo que salía del baño con el cabello mojado y una toalla que colgaba por sus hombros.

-….-. La chica no respondió ni volteo, simplemente cerró fuertemente sus ojos, lo que provocó que el chico tomara la toalla con su mano, quitándola de su cuello. Movió un poco la cabeza como si estuviese buscando algo o a alguien para intentar ver el rostro de su hermana.

_-¿Q-Que?-._ Preguntó volteando lenta y miedosamente.

_-No te hagas la tonta, o por lo menos no más de lo que eres-. _Otra ves con ese tono tan frío y molesto…Rin suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Len, seguida por el mismo. La chica notó que ya habían cuadernos en el escritorio y que su mochila estaba a lado de la de su gemelo, en la cama del mismo. Sonrió picadamente hasta que escuchó la fría voz de su hermano decir…

_-No lo mal entiendas. No quise hacerte un favor, simplemente no quería perder el tiempo, no más del que me quitas diariamente-. _Fue entonces en ese momento que la sonrisa de Rin se borró poco a poco hasta convertirse en un pequeño puchero mientras fruncía el seño y se cruzaba de brazos. Len se sentó en el escritorio y Rin a su lado.

_-Bien, comencemos…-._ Dijo Len, haciendo que Rin abriera su libro y comenzara a leer. Las horas pasaban de forma lenta mientras Len intentaba explicarle a Rin que significaba cada palabra, cuales eran los adjetivos y los verbos que se encontraban escritos en inglés. Como formar una oración, frutas, verduras y demás bastante complicadas para Rin, ya que Len solo se estresaba por no poder hacerla comprender. Realmente era difícil hacer estudiar a Rin. Las horas pasaron lenta y dolorosamente para el pobre Len. Ya a las dos de la mañana, la chica comenzaba a sentir sueño, así que terminó de escribir y Observó a su gemelo. Él se encontraba recostado sobre el escritorio durmiendo.

**_-Debe estar cansado. Solo le traigo problemas…-._** Pensaba, tocando con su dedo la mejilla del chico. Sonrió al ver a su hermano dormir, una sonrisa que reflejaba la ternura que sentía en ese momento.

_-Así que…¿Así se ve el "frío, poderoso e inteligente Len" cuándo duerme?...Se ve tan inofensivo…-._ Pensaba en voz alta, pero hablaba en susurros. Se puso de pie silenciosamente, con cuidado, tomo la sabana de la cama de Len y lo cubrió, luego, tomó la almohada y la colocó con delicadeza bajo la cabeza del chico.

_-"__Good Night"__…-._ Susurró sonriente, acercándose y regalándole un beso en la mejilla. Con lentitud, caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación no sin antes apagar la luz. Al día siguiente, Len se despertó de forma perezosa. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió de forma dulce, negando con su cabeza, pero no estaba molesto. Sabía que Rin lo cubierto para que no sintiera frío durante la noche y que le había colocado una almohada para que estuviese más cómodo. Se apresuró en vestirse y alistarse y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Tomó su mochila y justo antes de salir…

_-Oye hijo…¿No piensas desayunar antes?, aun tienes tiempo-._ Len negó con su cabeza y salió de su casa. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirada firme hacia el frente. De pronto, se detuvo y volteo sin cambiar su semblante frío. Se quedó observando la puerta unos segundos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Era bastante difícil descifrar en que pensaba en ese momento, solo se mantuvo allí parado, observando la puerta por unos segundos. Volvió a voltear y decidió seguir caminando en la dirección a la cual se dirigía anteriormente.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba…Rin continuaba durmiendo de forma perezosa. Su madre se adentró de forma ruidosa y comenzó a abrir las cortinas.

_-¡RIN!-._ La movió un poco. La chica parecía estar muy cansada, ya que ni siquiera el despertador la había alertado de que era hora de ir al colegio. No era para menos, con la persecución del día anterior y estar toda una noche estudiando…

La chica despertó perezosamente, al observar el reloj, comenzó a correr de aquí para aya. Se colocó el uniforme, se peino y cepillo los dientes como pudo y corrió hacia la puerta. Salió de su casa sin siquiera desayunar y sin parar de correr. Se fue deteniendo lentamente al ver a su gemelo recostado a la pared de una casa.

_-L-Len…¿Qué haces aquí?-._ Preguntó acercándose.

_-¿Qué crees tú?-._ Preguntó dándole la espalda para luego girar la cabeza. Su voz era seca y cortante, como si no quisiese dialogar mucho. –Vamos-.

_-Pero…¿Te quedaste a esperarme?-. _Len sonrió de forma burlona y molesta.

_-¿Eres tonta?, no iba a estar la mitad de la noche despierto para nada. Me dirigía al colegio pero al no verte a lo lejos decidí volver, para asegurarme de que realmente darás la cara y aras el examen-. _Rin frunció el seño haciendo puchero. Acto seguido: golpeó el suelo con uno de sus pies y bufó, demostrando enojo.

_–No te comportes como niña mal criada de ocho años, ¿si?-._ Ese "si" irónico, esos gestos tan serios al hablar acompañados de su estúpida voz que era expulsada en tono de burla.

_-Sacaré un diez, ¡ya lo veras!-._ Fue la única venganza que se le ocurrió a la chica. Él sonrió de forma burlona, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. _–Y si lo hago…¡Deberás cargarme en tu espalda en el colegio!, cuando ya todos se hayan ido a sus casas…-._

_-¿Tiene eso sentido?, después de todo, yo te ayudé a estudiar-. _Rin bajo la mirada algo arrepentida, por lo que Len prosiguió…

_-Si no lo haces, deberás decir en medio de la cafetería que te gusta Nero. No importa si es real o no-. _Rin bufó. _-¿Qué ocurre, ¿no tienes la suficiente confianza en ti misma?-._

_-¡Claro que si!, te demostraré que puedo hacerlo-._

_-Esto quedará entre nosotros -._

_-¡Prometido!, ya veras…Tendrás que cargarme en tu espalda-._

_-¿Segura?, creo que estas perdiendo tiempo valioso, ¿no crees?-._

_-¡ES VERDAD, VAMOS EN AUTOBUS!-._

_-¿Eres tonta o te parieron mal?, el próximo autobús que nos sirve pasará en una hora. Tomemos cualquier taxi que veamos. Como ese…-. _Len comenzó a hacer señales para que el chofer se dirigiera hacia donde estaban ellos lo cual funcionó. Luego de un largo y rápido recorrido, los gemelos llegaron al colegio. Rin caminaba por el pasillo rápidamente junto a Len. La chica se quedo congelada, ¿la razón?...

_-Suerte-._ Deseó su gemelo mientras giraba hacia la izquierda, adentrándose en un salón que seguramente sería el suyo. Al salir de su asombro, el rostro de la chica cambió a una sonrisa decidida, cerrando su puño y girando lentamente su cabeza para ver a su gemelo adentrarse al salón y sentarse junto a Neru a buscar dentro de su propia mochila el libro. Rin entrecerró un poco sus ojos y dirigiendo su mirada al frente nuevamente, continuó caminando, decidida y ansiosa. La chica se adentró tímidamente, distrayendo a la clase. Todas las miradas encontradas en la hoja del examen que se encontraban en el escritorio de cada uno de los chicos ahora estaban dirigidas hacia la Kagamine femenina. La rubia tomó una hoja que le entregó la profesora con mirada asesina.

_-Esta es la última vez que llega tarde a mi clase señorita, para la próxima siquiera se moleste en llegar, ya que se quedará fuera-._ Rin aceptó con su cabeza, aun tímida y se dirigió a su asiento, sacó un lápiz y lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a leer la hoja. Tragó saliva de forma sonora y no desviaba la mirada de la hoja, lo que llamó la atención de su compañera de banco…

_-…Rin…-._ Susurró la chica de dos coletas. Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió la frente de la chica mientras la misma volvía a tragar. La chica completó el examen y lo entregó a la hora en la que el timbre para salir a receso fue escuchado. La profesora tomaba una por una las hojas que los alumnos entregaban, mas cuando fue a tomar la prueba de Rin, ella no podía tomar la hoja.

_-Kagamine, ¿podría…?-._ Sin necesidad de que la profesora completara la frase, Rin soltó la hoja y con la mirada baja se dirigió hacia el pasillo, donde la esperaban sus amigas.

_-Ch-Chicas…Tengo que decirles algo…-._ Confesó Rin, quien les contó todo sobre la apuesta en lo que llegaban a la cafetería.

_-¡¿ Len te cargará en su espalda?!-._ Preguntaban sus amigas al unísono, con una gran sonrisa las dos y casi gritando, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

_-¡SSSSH!-. _La rubia hizo el sonido de una cascabel, colocando ambas manos juntas en frente de su rostro, como si estuviese pidiendo "por favor" que bajaran el volumen de sus voces. La profesora de inglés se encontraba cerca con algunos folletos en su mano y sonrió al escuchar la conversación. La mujer se dirigió hacia la esquina más apartada y comenzó a colocar allí los folletos, no sin antes, colocar un cartel que decía **"NOTAS DE LOS ALUMNOS DE LA CLASE 3-B (INGLÉS)" **Len elevó desde su asiento el cuello como si estuviese buscando algo en los folletos, pero tenía la suficiente flojera como para no ponerse de pie. Rin y sus amigas corrieron hacia los folletos, al igual que los demás alumnos. Al no ver su nombre, se encamino con tristeza hacia donde estaba Len, quien se puso de pie.

_-Ganaste…-._ Rin estaba a punto de pararse en uno de los asientos de las mesas de la cafetería cuando Len la tomó del brazo y sonrió.

_-Ve y lee la lista tres-._ Rin corrió hacia los folletos y allí, al final, se encontraba su nombre.

**Rin Kagamine 10**

En ese momento Rin volteó con una sonrisa enorme. Corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano quien la observaba sonriente.

_-Olvida la apuesta…¡Gracias a ti aprobé el examen con diez!-._ Rin se asombró un poco al ver que su Gemelo la despeino un poco y mordió su labio para contener su sonrisa. Golpeó la frente de la chica con su dedo suavemente, haciendo que la chica no pudiera contener la sonrisa.

_-Bueno Len, todos queremos verte cargar a Rin, como ella dijo…-._ Se escuchó una voz femenina. El rostro de Rin se transformó completamente, volteando e indicando que no dijera eso con sus manos.

_-¿Qué?...-._ Preguntó Len, observando con seriedad y hasta un poco de odio a su gemela. IA y Miku observaron a aquella autora de esas palabras.

_-¿Y bien?-._ Insistió Lily, al parecer ella también había escuchado la conversación. Todos comenzaron a observar a los gemelos.

_-Rin…Teníamos una promesa, no decir nada a los demás-. _Susurraba Len acusativo mientras Rin le dirigía una mirada algo desesperada.

_-Yo no…-. Rin fue interrumpida._

_-Olvídalo, eres una molestia después de todo-. _Los demás observaban sin poder escuchar los susurros de ambos chicos.

_-Bien…-. _Len comenzó a elevar la voz. Tomó a Rin del brazo con violencia. –Sube-. Le dio la espalda.

_-No quiero…¡Suéltame!-._ Len observó a Rin de pies a cabeza con mirada asesina lo que hizo que Rin bajara su mirada.

**_-Otra vez esa mirada..-. _**Pensó la chica, parecía arrepentida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al observar como todos en la cafetería dirigían su atención a ambos chicos, sonrojó, se sentía avergonzada, y Len no le quitaba esa mirada incómoda y molesta de encima. Cuando Nero intentó apartar a Len, un chico de cabello blanco se puso en medio.

_-Cálmate Len, es una chica…-._ Len sonrió de forma burlona.

_-¿Me estas diciendo lo que tengo que hacer_,_ Piko?-._ Preguntó con ironía en lo que el chico se paraba a lado de Rin y le dirigía una sonrisa tranquila y dulce.

_-Soy Piko-._ Se presentó. Len se cruzó de brazos manteniendo su sonrisa irónica. Rin observó al peliblanco con seriedad.

_-Rin…-._ Respondió bajando la mirada y observando a su gemelo de reojo. Él le dio la espalda y se arrodillo delante de ella.

_-Sube a mi espalda, yo te cargo-._ Rin negó con su cabeza y sonrió.

_-N-No, tranquilo-._ Piko giró su cabeza y le sonrió, lo que provocó que Len borrara su sonrisa rápidamente.

_-Vamos…-._ Insistió Piko. Rin colocó una mano en el hombro del peliblanco.

_-Ven aquí-._ Ordenó un frío y cortante Len a su gemela, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia él.

_-Ya fue suficiente, dispérsense-._ Ordenó la profesora, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Nero se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos.

_-Oye, estoy de acuerdo con que interfieras con esto ya que Len trata a Rin de una forma que no se lo merece, pero no actúes como si ella fuese tu pareja-. _Protestó, Len volvió a observar a Rin con su mirada asesina y sin dejar de observarla giro levemente hacia la derecha. Dirigió la mirada hacia su camino y comenzó a moverse. Las horas corrieron rápidamente, ya era tiempo de volver a casa, todos los adolescentes se retiraron del colegio menos Len, quien había olvidado ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca. Al salir, pudo divisar a una chica sentada, aburrida. Esa chica era Rin, que cuando la misma lo observó, el volvió a dirigirle su mirada fría en lo que se acercaba.

_-Si vas a burlarte hazlo rápido e indoloro. Ya estoy acostumbrada-. _Justo cuando Rin pensó que Len iba a criticarla, soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó a su lado. Rin le dirigió una mirada confusa.

_-¿Por qué tan sola?-._ Preguntó volviendo a su frialdad.

_-…Es que…-._

_-¡Rin!-._ Se escuchó un grito, allí se acercaba el peliblanco, el cual observó a ambos. Len observó a su hermana demostrando molestia, mientras que la misma solo intentaba sonreír inocentemente. Él se paró y salió de ese lugar, dejando a Piko y a Rin en soledad. De camino a la casa, Piko le prestó su campera a Rin ya que hacía mucho frío. La chica llegó con la campera puesta, lo que provoco que Len quitara la mirada de su merienda y la dirigiera a Rin. Él se paró de mala gana lo que llamo la atención de su madre.

_-¿A dónde vas Len?-._

_-No tengo más hambre-. _Seco, cortante, típica forma de hablar de Kagamine Len, quien se dirigió al baño. Observó a su hermana caminar hacia su cuarto y salió del baño. Rin se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

_-¿Es de Piko?-._ Preguntó sonriendo de forma molesta para Rin y para cualquiera al que aquella sonrisa burlona se dirigiera. Rin aceptó con su cabeza con seriedad.

_-¿Eres tan estúpida como para no darte cuenta que le atraes?-._

_-¿De que hablas?, no nos conocemos mucho-._

_-Y dejas que te de su abrigo…Suena lógico-._ Ante el sarcasmo de Len, Rin solo podía mantener su seriedad._ -¿A dónde fueron?-._ Comenzaba el interrogatorio.

_-¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que haga?-._

_-Llegaron dos horas después de que salimos del colegio. No es normal-. _Aun que Len intentaba no parecer muy interesado en lo sucedido, lo cierto es que la curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

_-F-Fuimos a comer un helado-._

_-¿Se besaron?-._ Mientras Len preguntaba esto, pudo verse algo extraño en su mirada, como un pequeño brillo que Rin no pudo notar.

_-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!-. _Rin salió corriendo de la casa, haciendo que Len suspire. Por alguna razón, se podía notar un poco de culpa en la mirada del chico, quien solo se quedó mirando hacia una parte de la casa con frialdad.

Len bajo por las escaleras hacia el comedor.

_-¡Kagamine Len!, ¿qué ocurrió halla arriba?, Rin salió corriendo de casa-._ Preguntó una preocupada Luka. Len intentó sonreír sinceramente, algo bastante difícil para él.

_-N-Nada madre-._ Luka se asombró, no solo por la sonrisa del joven. Él nunca la llamaba "mamá" o "madre", siempre le decía "Luka". La madre sonrió luego de unos segundos y aceptó con su cabeza, entendiendo que esta ves debía dejar que sus hijos solucionaran el problema ellos solos.

Len caminó hacia la puerta, notó que el cielo se veía algo obscuro, por lo que sabía que iba a llover. Por unos segundos, una especie de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Bufó, se sentía incómodo, culpable, y era frustrante no comprender el porque de ese sentimiento.

_-Oye Len…Las chicas somos algo complicadas, ¿sabes?-._ Su madre se acercaba al chico quien no le dirigía la mirada pero si la escuchaba.

-_Pedimos una cosa y queremos otra, solo para ver si esa persona se da cuenta de lo que para nosotras resulta obvio, sin notar que no es así, y que solo estamos confundiendo a los demás. A veces…-._ La mujer hizo una pausa para respirar y cruzarse de brazos.

_–A veces decimos que queremos irnos o alejarnos, pero en realidad, muy en el fondo queremos que esa persona nos diga que no nos alejemos, que detenga nuestros pasos. Simplemente queremos escucharla decir, "Quédate a mi lado, solo una vez más"-. _Len bajo su mirada al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de su madre. Un trueno se escuchó, alertando que comenzaría a llover.

_-…Y algunas veces necesitamos un poco de cariño por parte de personas a las que sientes que no les importas. Queremos correr a abrazarlas pero no queremos perder nuestro orgullo-. _De pronto, comenzó a llover torrencialmente, haciendo que Len muestre asombro en su rostro. Era como si alguien o algo lo hiciese a propósito, como si el destino quisiese obligar al chico a preocuparse por su gemela para que corra a buscarla. Len volteó a observar a su madre quien le sonrió.

_-…Ya vuelvo…-._ Dicho esto de la manera más cortante, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, dejando a su madre con un suspiro de preocupación, deseando que ambos vuelvan juntos y rápido. Len corría velozmente, no era necesario que pusiera tanto esfuerzo para ello ya que era un chico muy atlético y se le hacía fácil realizar cualquier tipo de deportes. Las calles estaban casi vacías. Len se adentraba en comercios preguntando por una chica "rubia, similar a él y con un moño blanco sobre su cabeza". Poco a poco logró guiarse, hasta llegar a un parque. Una vez allí, se detuvo respirando agitadamente y completamente mojado. Pudo divisar a una chica columpiándose lentamente, estaba completamente mojada. Se acercó caminando con lentitud y parándose delante de la chica, colocó ambas manos sobre las cadenas que sujetaban el columpio deteniéndolo y se encorvó un poco para que su rostro quedara frente al de la chica.

_-¿Q-Que?-._ Preguntó la chica elevando la cabeza. Su voz parecía un poco temblorosa, como si quisiera llorar.

_-¿No crees que exageraste?-._ Preguntó Len, Rin solo bajo la mirada-

_-Quizá un poco, pero no es solo por lo que me dijiste, es que...Siempre me estas criticando y tratando de malas maneras. Se que últimamente has cambiado pero…-. _Rin se detubo. Len, sin salir de su seriedad preguntó…

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Qué quieres que haga o diga?. Lo aré, te ayudaré-. Len seguía hablando de forma fría a pesar de todo.

-R-Realmente no entiendes nada, ¿verdad?, eso no es algo que se deba decir-.

-¿Quieres decir que debo darme cuenta solo de lo que quieres?-. Preguntó Acercando un poco el columpio y con ello a la chica.

_-N-N-No imp…importa-._

_-¿Estas nerviosa?-. _Preguntó sonriendo. Ella negó con su cabeza.

_-No pasara…Ni aun que me gustaras un poquito. Ya entendí que esta mal y que no te quiero-._ El corazón de Rin latía a mil por hora.

_-¿Estas escuchándote?-._ Preguntó Len. Encorvándose un poco más para acercarse más al rostro de Rin

_-Las cosas era muy fáciles para mi, hasta que llegaste con Leon-. _Rin mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo sus deseos de llorar.

_-Pero….Realmente fue genial. Correr por los pasillos intentando evitar un profesor, dormir mucho más tarde de lo normal, llegar tarde al colegio…Todo se volvió más difícil para mi. Por primera vez tuve que luchar para conseguir lo que quería. Aprender a sentir un poco más que de costumbre. Sentirme inquieto, como hace unos segundos, antes de correr a buscarte-. _Len decía esto con una sonrisa, mientras que Rin solo observaba sorprendida. Len se acercó un poco más a Rin. Su voz, su ternura al hablar, realmente no parecía el mismo Len.

_-Lamento no saber de las lágrimas que seguramente derramaste por mi culpa, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi. Te has quedado a mi lado tantas veces a pesar de cómo te traté hasta ahora…-. _

_-L-Len…-. _

_-¿Podrías quedarte a mi lado…Solo una vez más?-. _Mientras preguntaba esto, Len se acercaba y movía tiernamente su cabeza hacia un lado, como un cachorrito. Rin tragó saliva y sonrió levemente.

_-One more time?-. _Preguntó, recordando que él le había ayudado en su prueba de inglés. Len sonrió al igual que la chica. Entre sonrisas, y sonrisas, los chicos no podían evitar mirar los labios uno del otro. Len se acercó lentamente y rozó suavemente los labios de Rin y se apartó, sin llegar a besarla. La parecía estar muy nerviosa, y más al notar que Len mordió su labio inferior luego de eso, como si de alguna forma estuviese jugando con ella en el sentido de que sabia que ella deseaba ese beso más que nada.

_-Sería perfecto para ti, ¿verdad?, besarte de esta forma, aquí y ahora…-. Preguntaba _el chico con una sonrisa picara, dejando a la chica sonrojada. Se acercó al rostro de la chica, casi haciendo que sus bocas choquen, estaba al límite, a tan solo unos milímetros. Cuando la chica intento acercarse para besarlo, el se alejo un poco y sonrió nuevamente, haciendo que la chica baje su cabeza.

**_-Otra vez está jugando conmigo-. _**Era en lo único que podía pensar Rin. Len la tomó del brazo, poniéndola de pie y la abrazó.

_-No es que no quiera…Las cosas no van a pasar como Luka lo quiera, si no como tengan que pasar. Sin forzar nada-. _Rin se aferró a Len fuertemente, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

_-Llora si quieres hacerlo. ¿Necesitabas esto verdad?, necesitabas que te abrace-._ Rin no soportó más y comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas se disfrazaban con la lluvia que caía sin cesar. La plaza completamente vacía, la lluvia, la sonrisa, abrazo y perfume de Len, Rin desahogándose, todo era tan perfecto que parecía un sueño, pero era real. Len se apartó un poco y colocó una mano en la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola.

_-Hora de volver a casa-._ Tras las palabras del chico, Rin sonrió. Se sentía tan bien ver ese lado tan cálido de Len. Verlo tanto tiempo actuar de forma fría e indiferente y ahora se sentía tan dulce y cálido. Len colocó un su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica y comenzaron a caminar. De pronto, Len notó que la chica se encontraba demasiado seria.

_-¿Qué ocurre?-._ Preguntó sin detenerse, pero bajando aun más la velocidad de sus pasos lo que obligaba a la chica a imitarlo.

_-Si mañana despierto, Y me encuentro con un Len frío otra vez…-._ La chica parecía asustada, sus ojos volvieron a inundarse. Len sonrió.

_-No llores, ya lo haz echo no me gusta verte así. Tranquila, todo estará bien-._ Len la acercó aun más y la chica mostró una sonrisa algo apagada. Len volvió a observar a la chica.

_-Me siento bien cuando sonríes-. _La chica le dirigió su mirada sorprendida y el chico comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ella comenzó a reír y apartó las manos del chico.

_-¡Bastaa!-._ Gritó entre risas, mientras Len colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y volvía a dirigirle su mirada con una dulce sonrisa. Ambos chicos llegaron a la casa totalmente empapados, donde encontraron a sus padres sentados con preocupación en sus rostros.

_-¡Tardaron demasiado chicos!, me preocupe mucho-._ Decía el padre. Rin se encontraba parada detrás de Len. La mirada de los chicos parecía reflejar culpa o como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido. Rin observaba a Len mientras que éste intentaba no voltear para no quedar muy en evidencia._ -¿Ocurrió algo?-._ Preguntó Leon. Rin no respondió y Len solamente negó con su cabeza.

_-Vayan a cambiarse, el agua esta caliente para quien se quiera bañar primero, les prepararé un té, ¿si chicos?. Vamos, suban-._ La madre decía esto con una sonrisa, sospechando que algo había ocurrido entre los gemelos. Ambos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras lentamente. Al llegar arriba Len volteó y sin perder seriedad dijo…

-Báñate primero-. Luego de decir esto fríamente, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo pero sin mover la cabeza, solamente sus pupilas. Inmediatamente volteó y se dirigió a su cuarto. La chica igual de seria, caminó hacia su cuarto, tomó su ropa y la llevó hasta el baño para no tener que cruzar con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. La colocó donde no pudiese mojarse y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa del colegio para meterse a bañar.

Len se quedo apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto. Suspiró lentamente para llenar de aire el pecho y trago saliva. Su vista se tornó un poco borrosa debido a que tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas que se rehusaría a dejar salir.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Capítulo 7: Mi primera cita

GOMENEEEEEEEEE

Leí un poco del capítulo anterior y la verdad no me gusta la forma en la que narré las situaciones, pude utilizar palabras más "delicadas" (por así decirlo) en algunas partes y tengo faltas ortográficas, pero es que e tenido días algo apretados, con estudios, carpetas, gimnasia, tareas, etc. Pido disculpas por eso :c

También e notado que hay nuevos lectores ¡! :333

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!, aun que no pueda responder, siempre los leo, ya sea en la calle con mi celular o incluso en las horas libres dentro de mi colegio.

ARIGATOOOO! :33

**Capítulo 7: Mi primera cita**

Rin salía de su habitación, pero se detuvo a mitad de pasillo, con la mirada baja. Esto se debió al sonido de la puerta del cuarto de su gemelo. Se quedo allí, seriamente, esperando recibir un saludo, un abrazo, algo que le diese a entender que para su gemelo aquello que sucedió el día anterior fue más que un juego, que lo que ella sintió en ese momento fue mutuo. Él se detuvo, la observó unos segundos seriamente, pero no era una mirada fría si no como si estuviese angustiado. Sus pupilas se movieron velozmente hacia una esquina de la casa y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras bajaba su cabeza. Paso por detrás de la chica, cuyos ojos se inundaron en lagrimas. Nada, ni un simple "hola".

**_-Después de todo…Creo que eso solo nos distanció más…-. _**Pensaba ella, llevando una mano a su boca y mordiendo sus uñas. Él, dejo un pequeño espacio en lugar de cerrar la puerta del baño totalmente. Por ese pequeño espacio observó a la chica unos segundos con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y cerró la puerta lenta y silenciosamente. Ella no lo había notado, así que simplemente volvió a su habitación.

_-¡Chicos dense prisa!-._ Gritaba la madre desde el comedor, moviéndose de aquí para halla. Rin se vestía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Terminó de colocarse el uniforme y corrió hacia la puerta secando sus lágrimas. La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la del baño, dejando a ambos gemelos enfrentados, mirándose uno al otro.

_-Tienes los ojos rojos..-. _Ante el comentario de Len, Rin sonrió.

_-¿Usaras el baño?-._ Preguntó, intentando cambiar la conversación. Cosa que Len notó rápidamente, pero solo negó con su cabeza levemente. No quería obligar a la chica a decir algo que no quería o simplemente, quizá no podía contenerla debido a que su estado de ánimo tampoco era el mejor, pero por un segundo pareció dispuesto a intentarlo.

MÁS TARDE EN EL COLEGIO…

Rin se encontraba sentada en una mesa en la caferetia, acompañada por sus fieles amigas IA y Miku, como siempre lo hacía. Pero su rostro parecía reflejar molestia y su mirada de odio se dirigía hacia la mesa que estaba en frente. Mientras IA y Miku reían de sus chistes, Rin presionaba fuertemente el vaso de café que estaba en su mano. Allí, en aquella mesa se encontraban sentados Lily y Len. La chica reía felizmente mientras que Len se limitaba a responder "si, no, hmp, ujump" mientras tomaba una lata de bebida energética. Lily colocó una mano en el hombro de Len y en ese momento, el vaso que tenía Rin se rompió, mojando todo su uniforme. Todos los que estaban en la cafetería dirigieron su mirada hacia la mesa del trío de amigas, mientras que IA cubría su rostro y Miku mantenía su cabeza baja, cubriendo su rostro con su cabello. La chica rubia estaba sonrojada, avergonzada, dirigió su mirada Lily, notando como la chica reía de forma delicada y disimulada. Len solo observó a Rin, sonrió de medio lado y sin borrar su sonrisa volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la lata que tenía en su mano, notando que la actitud de Rin se debía a que estaba celosa.

**_-Lo sabía desde un principio…-._** Pensaba Rin, dirigiendo su mirada de odio hacia Len ahora.

Miku, sin elevar su cabeza, le entregó un pañuelo a Rin para que se limpie un poco, mientras que los demás desviaban la mirada sonrientes. Len observó de reojo que Rin lo estaba mirando, así que dirigió su mirada a Lily y aprovechando que la chica estaba distraída la observo desde arriba hacia abajo, como si la estuviera examinando. Rin mostró gran asombro en su rostro. Al Lily observar a Len, él desvió su mirada y continuó bebiendo.

-Oye Len, e gastado mucho dinero en algo que quizá te interese…-. Lily tomó una bolsa con 5 latas de la bebida que estaba bebiendo Len. –Así puedes ahorrar más dinero-. Tomó una lata y luego le entregó a Len la bolsa, quien solamente la observó y continuó bebiendo en signo de rechazo. Rin, desde la otra mesa, colocó una mano sobre su boca para no reír. Lily observó rápidamente a Rin con un rostro que reflejaba claramente molestia. Lily quito una lata de la bolsa y se la dejo a Len en frente. Quitó la bolsa de la mesa e intentó abrir la lata que tenía en su mano. Al no poder abrirla, la tomo muy fuerte lo que provocó que cuando la abrió el líquido saliera rápidamente y mojara todo su uniforme. Len dio un pequeño sobre salto. Todos en la cafetería dirigieron su mirada hacia la mesa de Len. Rin, no pudo evitar pararse y comenzar a reír a carcajadas, señalando a la chica y riendo exageradamente. Al observar que las miradas ahora se dirigían hacia ella, se sentó lentamente en su silla. Lily bufó avergonzada. El timbre sonó.

_-Toma-._ Len le entregó un pañuelo y tomó en su mano la bebida que ella le había dejado sobre la mesa. Comenzó a caminar y al pasar por la mesa de Rin se detuvo unos

**_-¿¡QUE!?-._** Pensó Lily, observando a Rin con asombro. La rubia victoriosa le mostró su lengua en signo de burla a su enemiga y se puso de pie al igual que sus amigas.

_-Bueno, hora de entrar a clases-._ Dijo Miku mientras las tres chicas comenzaban a caminar. De pronto, Rin se detuvo.

_-Esperen…¿podrían acompañarme al baño?-. _Pidió Rin, al notar que aun seguía algo mojada por el café. Las horas transcurrieron de forma rápida, ya era hora de salir del colegio. Al salir, Rin vio caminar hacia el lado contrario al de donde esta la casa de ambos, y no iba solo, estaba acompañado por Lily. Al parecer iban al parque, lo cual Rin notó.

**_-Después de lo que paso ayer allí…-._** Pensaba Rin, intentando no llorar, mordiendo su labio inferior en signo de fuerza, para soportarlo. De pronto, sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo.

_-Oye Rin, ¿quieres ir al parque?-._ Ella sonrió al ver al peliblanco, o al menos eso intentó.

_-N-No realmente-._

_-¡Vamos!, será divertido-. _Él comenzó a llevarse a la chica del brazo. La soltó y colocó su mano detrás de sus hombros. Por un segundo, a la mente de Rin volvió la imagen de cuando Len colocó su brazo de la misma forma, saliendo del parque de camino a casa, bajo la lluvia….Ese día fue tan perfecto. ¿¡Que estaba haciendo!?, eso esta mal, ahora estaba con Piko, no debía pensar en Len. Acaso….¿Eso era una cita?, ¿su primera cita?, no, para ser una cita ambos debían estar de acuerdo y en realidad, Piko la llevó casi a arrastras. Esos tipos de pensamientos invadían la cabeza de Rin, quien solamente suspiró levemente. Al llegar al parque, Rin se sentó en el columpio y Piko se posicionó detrás de ella. Comenzó a empujarla, la chica sonreía a medida que Piko la hacía llegar un poco más alto. Comenzó a reír, lo que provocó que Piko sonría, feliz por haber echo reír a aquella persona que tanto ama. Len pasó cerca de aquel lugar junto a Lily y se quedo observando a ambos chicos, algo sorprendido. La rubia a su lado sonrió con malicia y lo tomó del brazo. Len le dirigió a la chica a su lado una mirada fría, seca, seria. Piko detuvo el columpio y dijo en tono de broma…

_-Me toca a mí-._ Rin soltó una pequeña risa bajando del columpio. Len se acercó junto a Lily quien no parecía muy feliz.

_-Que bueno, parece que se están divirtiendo-._ Piko suspiró con una sonrisa mientras que Rin baja su mirada de forma sumisa. No quería volver a toparse con esa mirada de odio que siempre le lanza Len cuando esta….

_-¿Celoso?-._ Preguntó Piko. _–Vamos Len, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que te enamoraste de tu propia hermana, ¿no te da pena?-._

_-Yo no me enamoré de ella…-._ Len observó a Rin mientras decía estas palabras. No quería decir que ella si se sentía atraída por él, no quería que Piko se burlara de ella o algo similar. Rin elevó su cabeza y observó a su gemelo, mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco. Al notar esto, Len no se compadeció, siguió observándola fríamente. Lily tenía una mirada algo triste. Jaló a Len del brazo y él se soltó violentamente. Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando junto a Lily.

_-…¡One more time!...-._ Gritó Rin, haciendo que Len se detenga bruscamente por unos segundos. Luego, siguió caminando, haciendo que los ojos de Rin se inunden aun más. La chica comenzaba a ver de forma borrosa. Piko notó esto, mirando a Rin con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazándola. Rin correspondió el abrazo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

_-No sé si se pueda morir tan solo de puro dolor-. _Decía Rin, con voz algo cortada y llorando. Piko no borraba su sonrisa.

_-Entiendo que te guste, pero necesita algo de incentivo para darse cuenta de las cosas-._ Rin se apartó algo asombrada. Piko le mostró una sonrisa amable, secando algunas lagrimas_. –Len aun no es conciente de todo el daño que te hace. Tranquila…-._ Volvió a abrazarla. _–Lo entenderás luego-._ Rin, al escuchar estas palabras, aceptó con su cabeza. Mientras esto sucedía, Len llegó a la puerta de la casa de la que parecía ser una amiga ahora.

-Gracias por acompañarme-. Decía la chica algo angustiada. Len le sonrió levemente.

_-Por cierto…Deberías ir a buscar a Rin. Se nota en su rostro que no esta bien, y creo que tu tampoco-._ Len mostró algo de asombro ante las palabras de Lily, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente. Lily solo le sonrió. _–Si, se lo que estas pensando. Que soy una chica muy bipolar…Después de confesarte mi amor, decirte esto es como un suicidio. Pero creo que ella te necesita, y en este momento tú la necesitas, y es evidente-._

_-Yo no…-._ Len se contuvo, por alguna extraña razón no terminó la frase. Lily soltó una pequeña risa.

_-Esta bien, no digas nada. Nos vemos mañana-._ Él aceptó con su cabeza y salió de allí, haciendo que la chica ojiazul suspire.

_-Parece haz ganado nuevamente esta ves, Rin…-._ Luego de decir esto seriamente, mostró poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa y bajo su mirada. Len caminó y caminó, con pasos cada ves más ligeros y decisivos.

_-Que molestia-._ Susurró, como si todo lo tuviese harto, sin detenerse, no iba a echarse hacia atrás ahora.

Rin se encontraba columpiándose sola. Pudo notar a alguien sentarse en el columpio de a lado, giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Era Len, quien solo miraba hacia el frente. De pronto, le dirigió su mirada y ahora ella era la que miraba hacia el frente.

_-¿Una cita con Piko?, ¿enserio?-._

_-En realidad yo no…Mira realmente no creo que deba darte explicaciones-. _

_-¿No?, venir justamente a este lugar, con él…-._

_-Tu trajiste a Lily-._

_-Yo solo la acompañé hasta su casa-._

_-¿Eh?-. _Preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa. Él negó con su cabeza en signo de reprobación mientras Rin intentaba ocultar su felicidad.

_-¿Hiciste esto por celos?-._ Rin negó con su cabeza.

_-Noo…-._ Su tono de voz la delataba, decía lo contrario. Él suspiró, se paro y le estiró su mano.

_-¿A dónde quieres ir?-._

_-¿eh?...-._ Aceptó su invitación para ponerse de pie, tomando su mano y parándose.

_-Lo que escuchaste-._

_-Emm…¿Qué tal a la tienda que hay aquí cerca?, hay maquinas con minijuegos, luego podemos volver aquí y usar el sube y baja-._ Él bufó.

_-Vamos-._ Comenzó a caminar. Rin lo tomó del brazo y él siquiera intentó apartarla o le dirigió una mirada dolorosa. Simplemente, siguió caminando, con su mirada en el camino, parecía no incomodarle. Llegaron a la tienda. Rin jalaba del brazo a Len hacia una maquina y él se dejaba llevar, siquiera intentó quitarla violentamente como realmente se hubiera esperado de él. Era una maquina de peluches, de esas que tienes que tomarlo con una garra. Len colocó una moneda y Rin quiso atrapar un peluche, pero no pudo. Hizo un pequeño puchero, Len la tomó por los hombros y la movió hacia un lado. Colocó una moneda y quitó un peluche, justo el que Rin quería.

_-¡WOW!-._ Ambos se quedaron mirando el peluche que había salido de la maquina. Un pequeño osito rosa que tomaba un corazón rojo con sus patitas delanteras.

_-¿Qué tanto esperas?, tómalo-._ La forma en la que Len le decía "te lo regalo" no era la mejor, pero hubiese sido peor que se lo hubiese quedado, ¿o no?. Rin tomó el peluche sonriendo. Él siguió caminando, de forma lenta para que la chica pudiese caminar a su lado. Rin corrió un poco para poder caminar juntos. Paseando por la tienda, Len se desvió hacia un pequeño local, lo que hizo que Rin lo siguiera. Allí parecían vender mochilas. Rin notó que Len se acercó a una mochila negra.

_-¿Te gusta?-._ Preguntó fríamente, ella soltó una pequeña risa.

_-¡Len!...jajajajajaja, no puedes comprarle eso a una chica en una cita-._ Len solo la observaba de forma fría, por lo cual ella dejo de reírse y aclaró su garganta. Rin se acercó a una mochila rosa, muy bonita, llena de brillos. Len le quitó la mochila de las manos violentamente a Rin y se dirigió a caja. Donde la chica le cobro dinero y le dio la mochila en una bolsa. Len tomó en sus manos la bolsa que la chica le daba. Se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante que había dentro del supermercado para comer algo y luego volvieron al parque. Rin señaló el sube y baja.

_-Estás loca, no voy a subirme-. _Ante las palabras de Len, Rin mostró una expresión algo triste. _–Tengo una idea mejor-. _Tomó a la chica del brazo, sorprendiéndola un poco y llevándola a un pequeño río no muy lejos. Se sentaron bajo un árbol para disfrutar un poco.

_-El agua se ve tan cristalina y linda…-._ Decía Rin, sentada a lado de su gemelo.

_-Antes solía venir aquí, me relajaba mirar este pequeño río mientras escuchaba música don auriculares-._ Confesó Len, sin apartar la vista del río, mientras Rin lo observaba con una leve sonrisa.

_-Ya veo-. _Fue lo único que dijo la chica, ella se puso de pie y se acercó un poco más al río, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro mientras movía sus cabellos. Len la observó como embobado unos segundos, la chica estaba de espaldas a él, así que el chico sonrió levemente sabiendo que su gemela no lo notaría. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrió de forma leve. Volteó y corrió a sentarse a lado de su gemelo nuevamente.

_-Nee, ¿mamá y papá estarán preocupados?-._ Len suspiró.

_-¿Quieres volver a casa?-._

_-¡NO!...digo…No es eso es que…No lo sé…-._ Él la observó seriamente y ella lo imitó. Cuando Len dirigió su mirada hacia los labios de la chica, el silencio se torno algo incómodo así que Len desvió la mirada hacia el río para no incomodar a Rin. Ella sonrió levemente y se puso de pie.

_-Len…-._ Al escuchar su nombre, él se puso de pie.

_—Len volvamos a los columpios de hoy-.  
—¿Por qué?-._

_—¡Vamos!-._ La chica daba pequeños saltitos como una niña de 7 años pidiendo caramelos, intentando convencer a Len con su aegyo. Él bufó molesto y ella sonrió victoriosa. Al llegar al parque, Rin señaló el columpio.

_-Quiero mostrarte algo, tú me dijiste que querías sentir más hace algún tiempo, que querías experimentar lo que era la ansiedad y otros sentimientos. Hiciste de este un día muy feliz para mi, así que sube, también quiero que este día sea especial para ti-._ Len se sentó en el columpio con un rostro inexpresivo, pero curioso por saber que diría o haría la chica. Ella comenzó a empujarlo.

_-Cierra tus ojos-._ Pidió la chica, el obedeció. _-¿Lo sientes?, ¿Cómo un cosquilleo en el estomago? -._ Len tomó aire lentamente. Rin comenzó a empujarlo un poco más alto.

_-Ábrelos cuando estés arriba-._ Len obedeció, lo que se veía era hermoso. _-¿No sientes que vas a tocar el cielo?-. _Len sonrió, mostrando un poco sus dientes, cerrando y abriendo los ojos cuando llegaba a lo más alto. Detrás de unos arbustos, la madre estaba espiando a sus hijos.

**_-No lo veo sonreír así desde que era un niño…-._** Pensaba la madre, sorprendida, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Decidió marcharse, decidió que era hora de dejarlos a solas, aun si ellos no sabían que ella estaba allí.

_-Ahora suéltate de una mano-._ Ordenó Rin sin dejar de columpiarlo. Len obedeció y volvió a tomar el columpio con ambas manos para no caer.

_-¿Sientes el miedo?, es el miedo que siento yo de despertarme y encontrarme contigo cada que el día anterior lo pasamos bien juntos-._ Ante la confesión de Rin, Len detuvo el columpio con sus pies y la chica dejo de empujarlo. Volteó a ver a la chica con seriedad. Rin abrazó a Len.

_-¡Te prometo hacer lo imposible por hacerte sonreír de esta manera, te haré desear estar conmigo tanto como yo contigo, o más si es posible!-._ Se formó un pequeño silencio. Len se mantuvo serio unos segundos, luego sonrió, le causó un poco de gracia lo que dijo Rin, pero solo se limitó a sonreír levemente. Ya era hora de volver a casa así que los chicos se encaminaban a su hogar. Len se detuvo, quitándose la campera del colegio y entregándosela en lugar de colocársela por los hombros. Rin suspiró rendida y aceptó la campera. Len se quedo mirando a Rin, ella debido a su incomodidad evitaba un cruce de miradas, observando hacia en frente o hacia el suelo, sonrojada. Len, notando esto, desvió su mirada. Llegaron a la casa y se adentraron lentamente.

_-¡Hola chicos!, su padre y yo debemos irnos-._ Decía la madre apresurada. _–Tienen comida en el refrigerador-. _Len colocó la bolsa con la mochila y el oso en el sofá. La madre se llevaba al padre de ambos chicos jalándolo del brazo.

_-¡HooOOOoola chicos!-._ Saludó como pudo mientras era llevado hacia la puerta. Los padres se fueron, así, sin más. Len bufó molesto mientras cerraba la puerta ya que sus padres parecían tan apresurados (o al menos su madre) que habían olvidado cerrarla. Rin tomó la bolsa y comenzó a subir las escaleras para guardar los regalos en su cuarto. Al llegar a su habitación colocó la bolsa en su cama y se quitó la campera de su hermano mientras el se adentraba en la habitación de la chica.

_-Len…Tenía que entregarte esto…-._ Le dio la campera la cual él tomó en sus manos. Él se sentó a los pies de la cama de Rin.

_-¿Y bien?-._ Preguntó frío. Ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Bien que?-. Ella devolvió la pregunta. Hubo un pequeño silencio e intercambio de miradas, pero esta ves no sentía esa incomodidad. Len se acerco lentamente al rostro de Rin y beso sus labios de forma tierna y dulce. La chica correspondía de la mejor forma posible debido a que era su primer beso. Len se apartó un poco para respirar en lo que mordía su labio inferior, saboreando ese beso como si hubiese mordido una naranja, haciendo que la mirada de Rin se dirija hacia las expresiones del chico, haciendo que un pequeño cosquilleo recorra todo su cuerpo. Él volvió a acercarse, besándola de forma aun más lenta, permitiéndole a la chica guiarse para poder besarlo mejor. Colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de Rin, acariciando la mejilla de la pelirubia con su pulgar. Un beso tan dulce, tan tierno, tan sentido, un beso tan….Perfecto. Ninguno parecía querer apartarse de los labios del otro. Len sonrió en medio del beso y se apartó un poco, aun que al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia los labios de Rin una ves más.

LEN RECUERDOS….

_-Ábrelos cuando estés arriba-._ Len obedeció, lo que se veía era hermoso. _-¿No sientes que vas a tocar el cielo?-. _Len sonrió, mostrando un poco sus dientes…

FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS…

_-Si, lo siento…-._ Susurró Len, confundiendo a la chica sonrojada.

_-¿Qué?-._ Len se apartó del todo._ –No, nada…-._ Le sonrió.

_-No puede ser, estamos solos en mi cuarto…-. _Pensaba Rin, sonrojando aun más, colocando una mano en su propia mejilla.

_-No pasará de la manera en que mi madre quiere-._ Insistió Len, como su hubiese leído los pensamientos y mirada de Rin. La chica suspiró, sucedió un nuevo cruce de miradas en un silencio que parecía eterno, pero bastante cómodo.

_-¿No te gusto?-._ Preguntó Len sonriendo de una forma algo sexy. Rin aceptó con su cabeza sonrojada. Y la verdad es que…¿a que chica no le hubiese encantado un beso así?, al parecer Len era muy buen besador. Rin mordió su labio inferior. Intentó elevar su mirada pero sus ojos parecían tener vida propia, dirigiéndose no solo a los labios de Len, si no bajando por su cuello. Tenía dos botones de la camisa desabrochados por lo que se podía ver un poco su pecho. Rin cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada. Len solo la observaba con una leve sonrisa, disfrutando del espectaculo.

_-¡Vete de mi cuarto!-._ Ordenó Rin, haciendo que Len sonría aun un poco más. Rin quitó las manos de su rostro y Len elevó un poco su camisa, mostrando su vientre. Len tenía un físico muy bien trabajado por lo que Rin no pudo evitar mirar. Comenzó a subir su camisa lentamente, torturando a la chica.

_-¡LEEEN!-._ Le gritó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos nuevamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Len se detuvo bajando su camisa. Se acercó a la chica y le susurró al oído con una sonrisa pícara…

_-¿Tan nerviosa te hago sentir?-. _Un cosquilleo extraño volvió a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Rin, quien no pudo volver a dirigirle su mirada a Len y notar como el chico humedecía sus labios. Ella mostró gran asombro en su rostro, se puso de pie, tomó al chico del brazo obligándolo a pararse y lo saco a empujones de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Él sonreía de forma burlona una vez afuera. Su sonrisa se borro cuando pudo colocar una mano sobre sus labios. Rin se encontraba apoyada en la puerta, con ambas manos sobre su pecho como si su corazón fuera a mil por hora y respirando agitadamente. Su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder.

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8 COME BACK HOME

OOOOOOOOOOOLA ¿KE ASEEE TODO MUNDO? :333 (¿?)

Espero que estén muy muy muy bien hermosos lectores míos (¿) :33

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo y sin más espero que lo disfruten. Recuerden que Len cada uno de sus reviews SI-EM-PRE y ese es el motivo por el que continúo con este fic

**Capítulo 8: Come Back Home**

Rin despertó lentamente, con un rostro cansado y serio. De pronto, se sentó en su cama con una sonrisa tan dulce, honesta y feliz como ella misma lo era. Dio un pequeño grito de alegría dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Algo sonrojada. Se dejo caer hacia atrás y comenzó a moverse en su cama cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, parecía un niño súper feliz. Se levantó de su cama y se vistió con su uniforme, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Se dirigió al pasillo donde encontró a su somnoliento hermano dirigiéndose al baño.

_-¿Eh?-._ Decía él rascando su cabeza, observando a la chica parada frente a la puerta de pies a cabeza._ –Rin, hoy es sábado-._

_-¿¡Que!?-._ Exclamó la chica sorprendida y se adentró rápidamente en su cuarto otra ves. Len negó con su cabeza, reprobando la distracción de la chica pero sonriendo levemente. De pronto, borró su sonrisa, su mirada parecía de angustia por un segundo. Algo lo preocupaba, algo lo mantenía deprimido o al menos eso parecía cuando nadie lo miraba. Su padre estaba subiendo por las escaleras con sus pantuflas blancas.

_-Hola hijo, ¿entraras al baño?-._ Len negó con su cabeza, por lo que Leon se decidió a aventurarse en el baño, mas cuando llegó a la puerta…

_-Papá…-._ El hombre se asombró al no escuchar su nombre de la boca del joven. Volteo sonriendo, escondiendo su asombro.

_-Dime hijo-._

_-Debo…Hablar con usted, luego…-._ Decía Len, intentando no mirar a su padre a los ojos. Él aceptó con su cabeza sin borrar su amable sonrisa y se adentró en el baño. Rin salió de su habitación, levemente maquillada, solo un poco, algo natural y rápido. Su cabello igual que siempre y con su ropa cómoda pero linda. Su perfume agradable, la chica comenzaba a arreglarse más. Len la observó de pies a cabeza.

_-Me gusta más como eres naturalmente-._ Dicho esto fríamente, se encaminó al comedor. La chica bufó, se cruzo de brazos y mostró un pequeño puchero.

_-Aun tiene algunas_ _cosas_ _que_ _resultan molestas_- La joven igualmente se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontró con un delicioso desayuno y una pequeña discusión.

_-¡Deja de entrometerte en mi vida!-._ Gritaba el chico a su madre, al observar a Rin detenerse a mitad de las escaleras para escuchar, bajo si mirada y se dirigió a la cocina. Su madre bufó.

_-A veces es tan terco-. _Decía Luka. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Rin y sonrió._ –Ne, Rin, ¿sucedió algo entre tú y Len?-._ La chica sonrojó violentamente, comenzó a correr por las escaleras y su madre comenzó a perseguirla. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atraparla, Rin cerró la puerta de su cuarto y su madre volvió a bufar, cruzándose de brazos cual niño de 7 años. Rendida, la mujer caminó por las escaleras. Rin salió lentamente, colocando una mano sobre sus labios y sonriendo. Recordando aquel beso perfecto…La chica observó a Len

-¡Len!-. Lo llamó, el chico hizo oídos sordos y la chica lo jalo de forma un poco violenta de su camisa. Él sonrió de una forma extraña, cuyo efecto hizo que Rin sonroje. _–Oye…¿en que piensas?-._ Len borró su sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

_-No soy como tú que fantasea todo el tiempo. ¿Qué quieres?-._

_-Dime…¿A dónde iremos hoy?-._

_-Que hayamos tenido una cita no significa que lo hagamos todos los días, deja de invadir mi espacio personal tan violentamente-. _Len dijo esto de la forma más fría posible y se soltó de la chica de forma agresiva. La observó como si le estuviese diciendo "_molestia_" con la mirada y fríamente comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

_-…-._ Rin se quedó congelada. **_–Entonces….Eso fue…¿una cita?-. _**Pensaba la Rin, sin salir de su asombro. Len había llegado al comedor, su padre ya había salido del baño.

Leon se sentó en el sillón familiar.

_-Creo que es la primera vez que necesitas una charla de padre a hijo conmigo, así que…Adelante-._ Leon no parecía muy preocupado, aun que si curioso. Len, algo nervioso, se sentó en el sillón individual que se encontraba frente a su padre.

_-Realmente, si e estado con chicas pero…Nunca sentí la necesidad de hablar sobre esto-._

_-Parece que nuestro Len ya a encontrado a la chica indicada-._ La mirada de Len reflejaba preocupación, así que para no trasmitir ese sentimiento, intentaba no mantener mucho tiempo el contacto visual con su padre.

_-Ella…Me enseño a sentir cosas que nunca sentí, admito que mi vida era mucho más fácil todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, en todos los aspectos, mi vida era perfecta. Pero cuando ella llegó, comencé a ver piedras en el camino, las cosas se hacían difíciles y a veces no sabía como actuar, a tal punto que llegue a rechazarla mil y un veces. Admito que en un principio la consideraba un juguete, al cual me llamaba la atención molestar al sentirme atrapado, al sentir que no tenía salida-._ Su padre observaba con una sonrisa, notando que el chico dirigía su mirada hacia abajo, como si estuviese algo apenado o como si le molestara hablar de ello.

_-Ella es como un rompecabezas que sin importar cuantas veces lo intente no puedo armar y eso algunas veces me hace irritar. Pero…-. _Len se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pero su padre completo la explicación con palabras que su hijo difícilmente diría…

_-No poder resolver un problema fácilmente no es el estilo del popular, genial y muy inteligente Len Kagamine. Por eso se encaprichó en resolver ese acertijo que resulta ser tan difícil, el último de todos-._ Len le dirigió una mirada fría a su padre.

_-Algo así-._ Dijo secamente, haciendo que su padre sonría ampliamente.

_-¿Y bien?, ¿conozco a la afortunada?-. _Len suspiró suavemente con el fin de llenar de aire el pecho. Hubo unos largos e incómodos minutos de silencio hasta que…

_-No…No, no. Para nada…-._ Decía él con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando ocultarlo aun más.

_-¿Seguro?, tu mirada no dice lo mismo-._ Len volvió a su seriedad.

_-Rin. Es Rin-._ Confesó, su padre soltó una pequeña risa.

_-Vamos, dime-._

_-…Es Rin…-. _Insistió. El rostro de su padre se transformo completamente. Su asombro era claro, tanto como su rostro, ya que se lo pudo notar algo pálido. El hombre intentó pararse y cayó de rodillas al piso. Len se mantenía con su mirada fría.

**_MÁS TARDE…._**

La familia se encontraba a punto de cenar, una vez todos en la mesa, Len suspiró. Su madre al colocar el último platillo, se sentó.

_-Hijo…¿Estas deprimido por algo?, no has comido mucho en el día y además no has parado de suspirar. Come, o se enfriara-. _Decía esto con una calida sonrisa, intentando hacer sentir mejor a su hijo. Él mostró una leve sonrisa y aceptó con su cabeza. Estaba a punto de llevar el primer bocado a la boca, pero bajo la cuchara y soltó…

_-Me mudaré-._ Todos en la mesa dejaron de comer y lo observaron sorprendidos.

_-¿Q-Qué?...-._ Preguntó su padre, su rostro se volvió a tornar algo pálido, su madre no sabía como responder, quedó congelada y por el rostro de Rin, se podía detectar que la chica sentía como su mundo se venía abajo en solo un segundo. Sonrió adolorida por dentro.

_-E-Es broma…Diles que es broma Len…-._ Decía Rin sonriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos y su cuchara aun en sus manos. Len observó a la chica con algo de sorpresa en su rostro, ver esa imagen parecía partir su corazón en dos, y, ¿a quien no?. Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Len volvió lentamente a su seriedad. Luka observó a Rin.

_-Rin…-._ Susurró, al ver como la chica borraba lentamente su sonrisa y sus expresiones cambiaban lentamente a asombro. Su padre tragó saliva.

_-…B-Bueno…-._ Rin volvió a sonreír, aun si sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su voz se escuchaba algo cortada. Se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, ya que Len solo podía mirar su plato de comida_. –N-No tengo hambre…¡Buen provecho!-._ La chica corrió hasta las escaleras y sin dejar de correr comenzaba a subirlas. Len seguía sin desviar la mirada de su plato.

_-¡Len!...-._ Su madre comenzaba a gritar pero…

_-Tomé una decisión. No intentes convencerme madre-._ Dicho esto, se levanto de la mesa y se encamino hacia el piso de arriba. Luka observó a Leon con angustia_. –Pero, apenas_ _es un adolescente, tiene 17 años…Además, Rin quedará destruida…-._ Leon suspiró ante las palabras de su esposa, cuyos ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas.

Una vez en su cuarto, Rin cerró la puerta y se dejo caer de forma violenta hacia el suelo. Comenzó a llorar, lloró violentamente, sin vergüenza o miedo a ser escuchada. Mientras que Len escuchaba el llanto de la chica desde el pasillo. Los ojos de Len comenzaban a humedecerse un poco. Retiró su mirada de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el baño. Observó su rostro en el espejo y cerró fuertemente su puño, impotente. Ahora se encaminó a su cuarto y lentamente comenzó a doblar y juntar ropa. Rin se paró en la puerta de aquella habitación.

_-…¿Tan pronto lo dices haces las maletas?...-._ Preguntó. Su gemelo le dirigió su mirada y suspiró, aceptando con su cabeza.

_-No hagas esto más doloroso-._ Ordenó Len, de forma seca. Rin sonrió adolorida.

_-Incluso en los últimos momentos tú…-._ Bajo su mirada, haciendo que la de él se refleje arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

_-Ven a visitarnos…Por favor…-._ Rogaba la chica. Él volvió a afirmar con su cabeza. En un impulso, la chica corrió a abrazarlo. Él no supo corresponder, pero al notar que la chica lo abrazaba aun más fuerte y se aferraba a él, decidió corresponder. Rin se apartó lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, así, sin más. Él sonrió levemente, angustiado. La noche se tornó rápida, y ya era hora de ir a dormir. Toda la familia dormía, menos la adolescente, que seguía dando vueltas en su cama con su pijama blanco. Se levantó decidida y se encaminó al cuarto de su gemelo. Se adentró y cerró la puerta lentamente. Se acercó y se recostó a lado del chico, muriendo de ternura y sonriendo al verlo dormir, se veía tan frágil.

_-Len…-._ Susurró colocando una mano en su mejilla_. –A pesar de que me hayas tratado mal muchas veces, de que me hayas insultado…A pesar de que sabía que mis sentimientos no eran correctos…-. _Quitó su mano del rostro del chico y suspiró. Estaba a punto de marcharse, pero él la tomó del brazo y abrió sus ojos, haciéndola sonrojar.

_-¿E-Estabas escuchando?...-._

_-Es de mala educación entrar al cuarto de alguien cuando esta durmiendo-._ Ella bajo su mirada ante las palabras de Len, quien aun estaba frío. De pronto, la jalo del brazo, pero esta vez trato de no ser tan violento. La chica calló a su lado y el la abrazó.

_-L-Len…-._ Susurró sonrojada al sentir los brazos del chico rodearla. Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el pecho del chico, quien llevaba un rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos cerrados.

_-¡Sssssh!, déjame dormir-._ Ordenó cortante. Ella sonrió, se encontraba cómoda y no sentía frío. Además, "se sentía protegida"…."Era una sensación tan extraña, una sensación nueva". Pensamientos como este iban y venían por la cabeza de Rin. Len pareció leer los pensamientos de la chica….

_-¿Nunca te habían abrazado de esta manera?-._ Preguntó, la chica tragó saliva de forma sonora.

_-No…-._ Respondió, intentando parecer calmada. Él sonrió.

_-¿Estas nerviosa?-._

_-N-No…-._

_-¿Entonces que es ese sonido al pasar la saliva?-._ Ella le dio un pequeño golpe con su mano, sabiendo que él solo quería molestarla. Él la abrazó aun más fuerte, para que la chica no pueda mover sus brazos.

_-Jajajajajaja, ¡Ey!-._ Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, mientras su gemelo sonreía, con sus ojos cerrados. Rin cerró sus ojos feliz, deseando que esa noche fuera eterna, sin querer pensar en el mañana, solamente vivir ese momento…De pronto soltó…

_-No conocía ésta parte tuya…-. _Ella se refería al lado cariñoso de quien ahora la abrazaba y sonreía.

_-Hay muchas partes de mí que no conoces-. _Confesó. _–Y ya cállate que quiero dormir-. _Volvió a su frialdad. Ella, sin borrar su sonrisa, cerró sus ojos intentando dormir una vez más.

Rin despertó, cubierta por sabanas y sola en la cama de Len, con su pijama. Corrió por las escaleras a ver a su hermano. Él se encontraba con valijas en la puerta de salida de la casa.

_-Hijo, cuídate mucho, ¿si?-. _Len observó a Rin de forma seria, y al notar que los ojos de la chica se inundaban en lágrimas, se reflejo un poco de angustia en los ojos del chico. Ella se lo quedo viendo, esperando un saludo, un beso de despedida, algo. El padre se acercó, observando desde el comedor la escena.

_-Si mamá, no te preocupes-._ Decía él, intentó sonreír pero fracaso, solo podía mantener su semblante frío. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Rin al no recibir una despedida. Corrió hasta la puerta de la casa sin importarle estar en pijama, observando como su gemelo se subía al taxi. El auto partió y Rin comenzó a llorar. Su madre, solo podía acariciar la cabeza de su hija y luego pasar su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica.

_-Rinsi…No se ha ido por siempre. Vendrá a visitarnos y lo podrás ver en el colegio. Mira, ven hijita. Te prepararé un buen desayuno-._ Rin aceptó con su cabeza, con rostro inexpresivo, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Leon, bufó desde el comedor, como si algo le incomodara.

Mientras tanto, Len observaba el paisaje que se movía de forma lenta debido a la velocidad en la que el taxi era conducido.

**LEN RECUERDOS…**

_-Vamos, dime-._

_-…Es Rin…-. _Insistió. El rostro de su padre se transformo completamente. Su asombro era claro, tanto como su rostro, ya que se lo pudo notar algo pálido. El hombre intentó pararse y cayó de rodillas al piso. Len se mantenía con su mirada fría.

_-E-Esto es una enfermedad-. _Ante las palabras de su padre, solo pudo llenar de aire el pecho y expulsarlo lentamente.

_ –Si no te estoy gritando ahora es por que no quiero que tu madre y tu hermana escuchen y espero que te quede claro que no puedes estar a lado de Rin. Mañana mismo me llevaré a Rin de nuevo a mi casa y tu te quedaras con tu madre como antes, ¿esta claro?-._ Su padre parecía molesto, o más que eso, parecía algo dolido. Len solamente escuchaba las palabras de su padre. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, reprochó…

_-¿Sabes lo mucho que destrozaría eso a Rin y a mamá?, han estado mucho tiempo alejadas una de la otra, ¿cómo crees que se sentirán si-…?-._

Len fue interrumpido de forma brusca.

_-¿Cómo te sentirás tu viviendo con esa culpa?. ¿No te apena enamorarte de tu propia hermana, tu sangre?-. _Len bufó y sonrió de forma burlona y algo molesta.

_-¿Culpa?-._

_-Lo siento Len, ya tomé mi decisión-._ Dicho esto, su padre se paro y lo dejo solo. Len cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, quizá arrepentido de haber abierto la boca.

**FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS…**

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Abrió el mensaje, un mensaje de su gemela, el cual decía "Come back home". La chica parecía aun recordar las clases de inglés de Len, así que decidió enviarle un mensaje diciendo "vuelve a casa". Cerró su celular de forma lenta, sin responder al mensaje.

Los ojos de Len se humedecieron un poco mientras sonreía de forma dolorosa.

** A….**


	9. Capítulo 9: Welcome

Wewewewewe esto de los títulos en inglés se me hizo costumbre (¿)

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :33

AUTOSPAM ALERT MODE ON MADAFAKAS (¿) ok no xD

Intentaré agregar parejas secundarias a partir del siguiente capi ya que me lo han estado pidiendo y de echo si creo que me estoy concentrando demasiado en nuestros gemelitos xd

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, RECUERDEN QUE LEO CADA UNO DE ELLOS, DESDE EL PRIMERO HASTA EL ÚLTIMO!

ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo 9: Welcome**

Len se despertaba de forma perezosa, con la luz del sol en su rostro. Se puso de pie lentamente y recorrió su nuevo cuarto con la mirada. A pesar de ser algo pequeño, no estaba tan mal…De echo, tenía una cama de pareja ya que a él le gusta despatarrarse en la cama cual cerdo en el lodo mientras duerme. De pronto mostró asombro en su rostro, notando que allí había algo que no debía estar. Corrió hasta el comedor, donde su madre le había preparado un rico desayuno.

_-¿¡QUE!?-._ Grito el joven, mientras su madre lo observaba con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

_-¿Creíste que no sabría donde vives?, mamá sabe todo Lensito, lo sabe…TODO-._

_-¡Madre!-._ Tras el grito en forma de correctivo de Len, su madre hizo un puchero en su boca. Él bufó y se acercó.

_-Deja de interferir en mi vida-._

_-Vamos Len, ¿Qué tiene que venga a visitarte?. Nee…¿Porqué te mudaste?, estuve muy triste por que no tenía a Rin a mi lado, y cuando por fin estamos juntos, como una familia…¿Por qué?...-._ Len tragó saliva y desvió su mirada._ –Dime, vamos…¿Acaso te sientes asfixiado por mi?...¿soy tan desesperante?-._

_-Si, pero de igual manera no es por eso-. _El adolescente se rascaba la cabeza, y no hablaba en un tono frío. Su madre tomó asiento y comenzó a manteca en una de las tostadas que había preparado.

_-Quiero que desayunemos juntos, ¿Ne?-._ Len bufó, sentándose frente a su madre.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO…_**

_-¿¡Que!?-._ Preguntabas IA y Miku al unísono, intentando no subir la voz. Sentadas en el comedor junto a Rin, desayunando. Mientras, en la cocina, un chico con aspecto similar al de la madre de la joven rubia. Él pelirosado limpiaba la cocina luego de haber echo un desayuno delicioso.

_-Entonces, cuando tus padres no se encuentran en casa, ¿tu tío te cuida?-._ Preguntaba IA. Rin afirmó sonriendo con su cabeza, mientras que a Miku se le veía sonrojada.

_-Se llama Luki-._ El tío de Rin, hermano de Luka, y de echo tenían gran parecido. Aquel ojiazul se acercó a las chicas y se sentó en el comedor.

_-Espero y les guste el desayuno. No puedo decir que soy un chef, pero se cocinar bastante bien. Jajajajaja-._ Miku sonrió dulcemente al ver al chico sonreír, lo que hizo que IA y Rin se acercaran a ella mirándola con una sonrisa pícara. La peliturquesa, al notar esto, cubrió su rostro con sus cabellos. _–Mi nombre es Luki-._

_-¡Hai!, un gusto, soy IA-._ Unos segundos de silencio invadieron el comedor. Las miradas se dirigieron a la chica de coletas. IA aclaró un poco su garganta y la peliturquesa seguía sin responder. La pelirosa le dio un disimulado codazo y nada…

_-…¿Estás bien?...-._ Preguntó Luki. La paciencia de IA se acababa…

_-Jajajaja, discúlpala es que no durmió BIEN-._ La pelirosa elevó la voz al final sonriendo y Miku dio un pequeño salto_. –Miku, Luki esta hablándote-._ Mascullo IA entre dientes a la chica de dos coletas. Rin cubrió sus labios con su mano para disimular la sonrisa.

_-¿Eh?...-._ Le dirigió su mirada.

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-._ Preguntó nuevamente.

_-M-Miku. Hatsune Miku-. _IA y Rin se observaron y sonrieron, luego dirigieron su mirada hacia su amiga sin borrar la sonrisa.

Mientras, Len en su nuevo hogar ya tenía colocado su uniforme. Se acomodaba la corbata bajo la mirada de su madre, la cual era triste a pesar de su delicada sonrisa.

_-Gracias. Rin te a echo una persona más amable y abierta-._

_-¿Eso es bueno?-._ Preguntó seco, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su madre.

_-¿Debería ser malo?-._ Len hizo unos segundos de silencio y observó a su madre.

_-Ya es hora de irme-._

_-Muy bien hijo, hasta luego-._ Len comenzaba a caminar. Se detuvo a la mitad, volteó y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su madre. La despidió con un beso en la mejilla y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos salió de la casa. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, los ojos de su madre se humedecieron.

_-No se despedía así para ir al colegio desde que era un niño-._ Pensando en voz alta, la madre comenzó a recoger la mesa y a limpiar. De camino al colegio, Len pudo divisar a tres chicas delante, deseando que ellas no volteen, comenzó a alivianar su paso. En los recreos, Rin no veía a Len por mucho que lo buscara, y lo más extraño era que a Neru tampoco. No quería preguntarle a Piko luego de lo que paso en el parque, ¡y mucho menos a Lily!, solamente podía utilizar su mirada como radar o intentar olfatear su perfume, pero cualquier chico podría utilizar libremente el mismo perfume. El timbre de entrada se hizo escuchar.

_-Rin, vamos, llegaremos tarde…-. _IA comenzaba a preocuparse.

_-Vayan ustedes-._

_-Pero-…-._ Miku fue interrumpida por la sonrisa y palabras de Rin

.

_-¡Vayan!-._ IA aceptó con su cabeza y se llevó a Miku tomándola del brazo. Con cautela y en silencio (previniendo así ser descubierta), Rin observaba por las ventanas y cerraduras de todas las clases. Corría por los pasillos buscando a su gemelo, era como si hubiese desaparecido. Ya cansada, cayó al suelo. Cerrando fuerte su puño, se puso en pie y siguió corriendo como pudo. Incluso se detuvo a esperar un poco en la puerta del baño masculino, y al ver que nadie salí siguió buscando, en todos los pisos, en la cafetería y en el pateo delantero del colegio. Solo le quedaba el patio trasero, por lo que corrió hacia el y sonrió, deteniéndose y respirando agitada. La chica inspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, parecía muy cansada. Aquel chico rubio volteó y se quedo observándola, notando algo extraño. Ella tambaleaba mientras se dirigía hacia él y parecía mareada.

-Rin…-. Él, asustado, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia ella. La sostuvo por ambos hombros mientras la chica respiraba muy agitada.

_-Len…-._ Le sonrió, abrazándolo. _–No puedo…Respirar-. _Él no respondió, no quería que la chica hablara en ese estado, le costaría más aun respirar de forma normal. Sólo la recargó en su espalda. Y comenzó a caminar por el pateo. La chica cerró sus ojos, quedando dormida en la espalda del chico. Él al notarlo sonrió.

**RECUERDOS DE LEN…..**

_-Sacaré un 10, ¡ya lo veras!-. _Fue la única venganza que se le ocurrió a la chica. Él sonrió, de forma burlona, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo_. –Y si lo hago…¡Deberás cargarme en tu espalda en el colegio!...-._

**FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS….**

_-Luego de eso tuvimos una discusión y no cumplí con lo prometido. Pero, siempre consigues lo que quieres de mí-. _Aprovechando la ocasión de que su hermana no lo escuchaba, Len podía dejar salir sus pensamientos. La movió un poco haciendo que despierte.

_-L-Len…¡Len!-._ Se asombró al notar lo que ocurría, su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente.

_-No deberías esforzarte tanto, baka-._ Rin bufó ante las palabras del chico. _–Además, estas perdiendo horas de clase-._

_-¡Tú también estabas afuera!...Me preocupé-._

_-Ese es el problema, te preocupas por tonterías. ¿Qué tal si hubiese faltado al colegio?, habrías perdido tiempo en vano-._

**_-Len…-. _**Pensó. Acaso…¿su gemelo estaba preocupado por ella?. Él la bajo de su espalda con cuidado. Al tenerla frente a frente, acarició el cabello de la chica sonriendo y luego colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillo, ella bajo su mirada.

_-No voy a abandonarte-._ Aseguró, entendiendo que la chica lo buscaba solo por miedo a ser abandonada, olvidada, o miedo a que su chico se aleje de ella.

_-Len-._ Lo nombró, acercándose un paso, sin levantar su mirada. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, él la abrazó con ternura. _–Te necesito…-._ Susurró la chica al borde del llanto. Él solo se limitaba a sonreír en lo que Rin correspondía el abrazo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOGAR KAGAMINE…

_-¡¿Y tu sabías esto?!, estas loca…-._ Leon no parecía feliz mientras bebía su café, sentado en el comedor con su esposa.

_-¡Entiende por favor!, lo de ellos es amor, amor de verdad. No hablo de una simple "atracción" o un simple "me gustas". Es admirable que con 16 años se amen como chicos de 24-._ Su esposo tomaba cada ves más rápido el café. Ella parecía estar totalmente dispuesta a convencerlo.

_-Están sufriendo. Aun que Len sea frío y cortante, esta sufriendo. ¿No has notado algo diferente en él?, sus sonrisas, su mirada, sus "papá" y "mamá" que solían ser "Luka" y "Leon". Últimamente hasta parece que esta perdiendo peso, debe estar deprimido y por eso no come. Todas estas cosas son gritos silenciosos, pedidos de ayuda inconcientes, pedidos de cariño Leon. Creo que es una de las primeras veces que Len experimenta tristeza-._

_-¿De que rayos hablas?, no es un niño. El esta bien, nunca sonríe..-. _El hombre tenía una mirada extraña. ¿Acaso era la culpa que sentía?.

_-Len nunca se sentía triste, si no vacío, que es o peor. Rin esta logrando que Len vuelva a sonreír como un niño, ¡y tú estas arruinándolo!...Dales una oportunidad…No dejes que esto se pierda y Len vuelva a sentirse vacío por dentro. No permitas que Rin muera de dolor…-. _Los ojos de la madre brillaban un poco, hacía lo imposible para conseguir alguna respuesta o señal positiva de Leon…Aun que sea, por más mínimo que fuese, algo que le diera a comprender que aun había una pequeña oportunidad para los gemelos de estar juntos y ser felices.

_-Ya dije que no. Y si estas tan loca como para ir en contra de la corriente, adelante, esfuérzate en unirlos. Veras como las personas los rechazan-. _Las palabras del rubio se volvieron fría y cortantes.

_-¡Deja que los demás los rechacen!, basta que nosotros los aceptemos. Son nuestros hijos, y es nuestro deber hacerlo-._

_-No, tu estás loca, si estas tan mal de la cabeza para tener estos pensamientos entonces este es el final-. _

_-Adelante, corta conmigo. En ese caso, viviré con mis hijos, donde sus sentimientos sean aceptados. Leon por favor, piénsalo bien…-. _La mujer sentía angustia. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el piso de arriba. El hombre dejo la taza de café en la mesa y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Se paró y se encaminó al baño, donde mojó su cara y se observó en el espejo. Salió, y se dirigió a lo que solía ser la habitación de su hijo. Poca cosa encontró además de la cama, donde se sentó y suspiró con melancolía y tristeza, preguntándose mentalmente, **_"Len, ¿cómo estarás pasando?"_**. Rin abrió la puerta y se adentró en su casa.

_-¿¡Madre, padre!?-._ Gritó, al no ver a nadie. Su madre bajo corriendo, con una sonrisa y sus ojos algo irritados.

_-¡Hija!-._ Exclamó alegre, fingiendo una sonrisa para hacerse creer que todo estaba bien.

_-Mamá, ¿ocurre algo?...-._ Preguntó al ver los ojos de su madre. Luka negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

_-Siéntate hija, ¿quieres merendar algo en ESPE-….?-._ La mujer fue interrumpida y sorprendida por un abrazo de la chica.

_-¿Se siente bien verdad?, Len me enseñó que no hay nada mejor que un abrazo sorpresa que te diga "no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"-._ La chica decía esto con una sonrisa, sabiendo que aquellos ojos se veían así por tanto llorar. Su padre observaba la escena desde las escaleras mientras que su madre no correspondía el abrazo, solo se mantenía con la sorpresa en su rostro y lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. La mujer apartó a la chica y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente.

_-Rin-._ La tomó por los hombros sonriendo_. –¡Vas a mudarte!-._

_-¿¡QUE!?-. _La pelirubia mostró asombro en su rostro. Leon suspiró desde las escaleras.

-Si, ve y empaca que esta misma noche te mudas-.

_-¿Q-Que?, ¿solo yo?-._

_-Si tu hermano se independiza, tu también puedes demostrarle que a pesar de ser mujer puedes vivir sola. ¡Vamos, ve, ve!-. _Rin aceptó nerviosa con su cabeza. Corrió hasta las escaleras y se detuvo al ver a su padre.

_-H-Hola-._ Saludó, y siguió corriendo. El hombre observó de forma molesta.

_-No me mires así-. _Ordenó, sonriendo burlona. La noche cayó, la chica iba dentro del auto con su madre quien al llegar a una casa bastante bonita, bajo del auto junto con su hija. Abrazó a la chica, la apartó y sonrió.

_-Es por tu propio bien hija, aun que te extrañaré. Tranquila, tu compañero te ayudará con las cosas-. _Decía esto mientras le entregaba una caja que había en el asiento trasero.

_-¿Compañero?-._ Rin volteó, al ver quien era, su espalda terminó recostada al auto y la caja calló de sus manos debido al asombro. Todo cayó al piso, la chica realmente quedó petrificada. Allí, frente a ella se encontraba su gemelo, con las manos en sus bolsillos y su típica seriedad. Lo señaló con su dedo estirando el brazo.

_-L-L-LE-LE-EN-LEN-._ Él solamente se agachó, guardo todo en la caja y tomó la misma en sus manos.

_-"__Welcome__"-_. Dicho esto con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, el joven se adentró a la casa con la caja en sus manos, mientras que Rin no salía de su asombro y su madre la observaba desde atrás, sonriendo. Se acercó a su hija.

_-Hable con Len, dijo que esta de acuerdo con que te quedes aquí un tiempo. ¿¡Que te parece!?-._

_-E-Eh…-._ La chica siquiera sabía donde estaba parada. Su gemelo volvió a salir, tomando dos cajas del auto y llevándolas a la casa.

_-Se hizo rogar un poco, pero…Creo que en realidad, realmente quería que lo acompañaras-._ Susurraba la madre, aun sin borrar su sonrisa. Rin parecía algo inquieta. Al salir del asombro, sonrió.

_-Arigato, madre-. _Al escuchar a su hija, sonrió honesta y dulcemente. El rubio volvió a salir y tomó otra caja.

_-¡Ey!, ¿vas a ayudar?-._ Poco caballeroso, cortante, frío. Aun así, ella no salía de su felicidad, así que sin borrar su sonrisa, se encamino lentamente al auto y tomó una caja. Al notar que la adolescente entró a la casa, observó a su madre con una mirada asesina y ella le mostró su lengua en forma de burla, como una niña. Él bufó.

_-Que infantil…-._ Susurró llevando la última caja. Luka se adentró en el auto y se marcho sonriente. Al terminar de cerrar la puerta, Len pudo observar en una de las cajas un osito rosa. Dejo la caja que traía en sus manos en el suelo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el osito.

-_Eso_-. Dijo Len señalándolo. Rin lo observó y lo quitó de la caja. Era uno de los regalos que obtuvo en la cita con su gemelo. Lo tomó para observarlo.

_-Si, lo llevo a todas partes. Y aun no e podido llevar la mochila al colegio, gomen-. _Len sonrió de medio lado lo que hizo que Rin sonría dulcemente. Lanzó el regalo que el mismo había echo de nuevo a la caja. Dormiré en el piso, puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres. Rin aceptó triste con su cabeza.

-No es que me disgustes. Ya te dije que no haremos las cosas al modo de Luka, si no al nuestro-. Dicho esto cortante, se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Rin pensativa.

**_-¿D-Dijo que le gusto?...¿nuestro modo?...-. _**Volteó sonriendo alegremente y corrió hasta la cocina.

_-¡YO COCI-….!-._

_-NI SE TE OCURRA…La última ves tuvimos que tirar todo-._

-¡Déjame!-. Len bufó, aceptando la oferta de la chica, quien luego de poner mucho esfuerzo, dedicación, tiempo y detalles, cocino un omelet de arroz. Colocó el plato frente a Len, quien estaba sentado en la mesa. Su gemela se sentó frente a él.

_-…-. _El omelet parecía estar bastante crudo. Con la ayuda de un cuchillo y un tenedor, elevó una punta del omelet. Del otro lado estaba demasiado dorado.

_-Mierda-._ Susurró, dejando los cubiertos. –De un lado esta crudo y del otro quemado-. Dijo con frialdad. Rin comenzó a morderse las uñas. _–Y el arroz también esta crudo-._

_-Gomen…-. _La chica hizo una pequeña cara de tristeza y Len la observó algo…¿arrepentido?. Cuando la chica intentó quitarle el plato, él lo tomó y volvió a colocarlo en la mesa. Comenzó a comer haciendo caras raras.

_-L-Len…-._ El adolescente seguía intentando comer lo más rápido posible. _-¡No te fueses!, ¡Baka!-. _Insistió su hermana algo preocupada. Al ver que Len había terminado el plato sonrió debido a la ternura que le generó. El chico comenzó a toser y al terminar tomó un poco de agua.

_-¡Ya!-._ Exclamó, lanzando los cubiertos hacia el plato y poniéndose de pie de malas maneras.

_-¡Yo lavo!-._ Rin intentó tomar el plato al mismo tiempo que Len.

_-No actúes como si estuviéramos casados o algo así-._ Ordenó Len, arrebatando el plato de las manos de Rin, quien suspiró.

Al hacerse más tarde, era hora de dormir. Len se recostó en el suelo y Rin en la cama.

_-Len…¿no es demasiado duro el suelo?-._

_-No-._

_-¿No tienes frío?-._

_-Claro que si-._ Cortante y dando la espalda a la chica, lo cual no sorprendía. Ella parecía sentirse culpable de dormir en esa cama.

_-Pero…-._ Len se puso de pie y se acostó a lado de la chica.

_-¿¡Ya!?, ¿¡me dejarás dormir!?-._ Ella aceptó con su cabeza repetidas veces y Len apagó la luz. La chica parecía nerviosa, lo cual Len pudo percibir.

_-Duérmete, dije que no pasará. No esperes nada-._ Ordenó, dándole la espalda a lo cual, la chica lo imitó.

_-Perdón-._ Susurró Len. Rin se sorprendió, ¿Kagamine Len pidiendo perdón?-.

_-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?-._ Len tenía una expresión triste, pero debido a la obscuridad, su rostro no podía verse. Pudo sentir un abrazo por la espalda, pero su expresión no cambio.

_-Siempre me das abrazos cuando más lo necesito. Y no sé por que siento que necesitas uno. Quizá solo soy yo…-._ Decía Rin, cuyo corazón se encontraba algo acelerado. Len cerró sus ojos lentamente sin emitir sonido alguno, así que Rin lo imitó.

CONTINUARA…..


	10. Chapter 10: Un deseo cumplido

HOLAAAAAA :DDD

COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, AMO LOS REVIEWS LARGOS OAISDNOASNDOANSDOANSODNOASND *-*

(obvio que los cortos también los amo y los tengo en cuenta pero aoisdnoasndoansdo)

Lamento informar que no queda mucho para acabar el fic snift :c

Pero espero disfruten lo que queda, y tranquilos, que aun faltan más de 2 capítulos xdd.

Muchas graciiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

**Capítulo 10: **Un deseo cumplido

Era un día hermoso y Len no había podido descansar debido a las extrañas posturas para dormir de Rin, perezosamente se dormía arriba del chico, colocaba un brazo en su cara, le dejaba poco espacio debido a que ocupaba casi toda la cama, le quitaba las sabanas al cubrirse ella, y miles de posturas que parecían muy cómodas para la chica, pero su gemelo no parecía estarlo.

_-¿¡Enserio!?-._ Preguntó casi gritando, al sentir que la chica le colocó su pierna enzima. La quitó violentamente y se sentó en la cama. _–Y más aun, ¿Cómo puede tener el sueño tan pesado?...-. _Decía esto observando a la chica quien sonreía dormida. Bufo luego de unos segundos de silencio, estaba molesto y no había dormido en toda la noche. Se levantó de la cama y al ver un papel en el escritorio del pc, lo tomó en sus manos. Sonrió, era una lista que al parecer había echo Rin.

"_ 1- Darme una ducha_

_2- Preparar un desayuno delicioso para Len_

_4- Pedirle a Len que seque mi cabello_

_3- Comprar ropa bonita para impresionar a Len_

_4- Hacer la cama de Len_

_5- Lavar la ropa de Len_

_6- Comprar algo para Len_

_7- Estudiar con Len_

_8- Arrojar la basura por Len_

_9- Mantener la casa de Len siempre limpia…"_

Era increíble ver que en esa lista de 200 cosas por hacer, solo la número 1 no estaba relacionada con él. Observó a su gemela y arrugó el papel, lo lanzó a la basura y se acercó a la cama. La cubrió con la sabana y tomando ropa se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Se vistió de forma sexy y se dirigió al comedor con su cabello mojado y arrojó la basura, luego, se dirigió a la cocina y luego de lavar sus manos comenzó a cocinar. Paso poco tiempo para que Rin despertara y corriera al comedor al no ver a Len. Bajo con su pijama y vio un desayuno delicioso.

_-¡Que delicia!-._ Se sentó frente a él y lo observó. Su semblante frío la hacía sentir algo incómoda.

_-Lo siento, quería prepararte el desayuno por la cena de ayer y-…-._ Rin fue interrumpida por aquella voz helada...

_-¿Pensabas matarme?, ¿crees que te dejaría cocinar luego de eso?-._

-L-Lo siento…-. Bajo su mirada y comenzó a untar mermelada en su tostada.

_-Rin-._ La chica le dirigió su mirada._ –Mi cabello esta muy mojado. Voy a necesitar que me prestes tu secadora-. _La chica aceptó con su cabeza y su semblante triste. Len se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación.

_-¡RIN!-._ Gritó, la chica subió corriendo y se adentró en la habitación, mientras Len examinaba el secador de cabello. _–Enséñame cómo se usa esto?-._ Ordenó con voz autoritaria y a secas. Ella sonrió tímidamente y colocó una mano sobre sus labios. Se dirigió hacia la silla frente a la computadora de Len. La chica comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos y a hacer señas con su mano al chico de que se acerque. El obedeció y se sentó en la silla mientras Rin conectaba el secador. Lo encendió y comenzó a secar el cabello del chico sin borrar su sonrisa, pero Len la detuvo.

_-¿¡Que haces!?-._ La chica apagó rápidamente el aparato. –Te pedí que me enseñes-. Parecía molesto por su tono de voz.

_-L-Lo siento. Mira, con este botón lo enciendes y con este controlas la fuerza del aire, pero es molesto si esta muy caliente así que ten cuidado-._ Explicaba Rin, señalando los botones que se encontraban en el aparato. Len observaba y escuchaba con atención.

_-Yo lo aré. Ve a ducharte si quieres-._ Ante estas palabras, Rin tomó ropa y corrió hacia el baño. Una vez se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Len sonrió tiernamente, observando el secador de cabello. Len comenzó a secar su cabello para practicar un poco. Al terminar, arregló la cama y el cuarto mientras Rin salía del baño. La chica se adentró a la habitación con el cabello mojado y una toalla en su mano. Suspiró al ver que Len ya había arreglado todo. De pronto, sintió como era jalada del brazo y sentada de una forma algo brusca en la silla. La chica sonrió al ver a Len detrás de ella, con su típico semblante serio. El joven encendió el secador y comenzó a secar el cabello de la chica con suavidad.

_-¿Quieres ir a la tienda?-._ Preguntó sin dejar de observar y secar el cabello de su hermana con seriedad, aun que su tono de voz ya no era tan frío. Ella mostró sorpresa en su rostro.

_-¿¡Enserio!?-._ Preguntó alegremente. El solo sonrió levemente como un "si", lo que Rin pudo notar por el reflejo en la pantalla del ordenador. La chica comenzó a dar saltitos en la silla y aplausos leves con sus manos mientras reía de alegría. Se veía tan adorable haciendo eso. Al acabar de secar su cabello, el chico se dirigía hacia la tienda caminando a lado de la rubia quien lo tomó del brazo. Él la observó, sonrió y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el camino. Ella comenzó a apresurar el paso, obligando a él a apresurarse también. Soltando una pequeña risita de niña, Rin comenzó a correr levemente sin soltar a Len, así que él también comenzó a correr con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llegaron por fin a la tienda de ropa, donde habían trajes, camisas, canguros, camperas con o sin capuchas, faldas y vestidos de todo tipo.

_-¡Mira!, ¿¡te gusta!?-._ Pregunto Rin señalando un vestido blanco muy bonito, con decorados de colores.

-No, el color que te sienta bien es el naranja. No el blanco-. Decía un frío Len. Rin bufó y al ver otro vestido sonrió.

_-¡Ese entonces!-._ Dijo señalando un vestido de color naranja hermoso, además, tenía brillo por todos lados.

_-¿Acaso quieres hacer un cosplay o algo parecido?-._ Preguntó Len de forma burlona y fría. Rin bufó mostrando molestia en su rostro.

_-Eres un idiota-._

_-Si tanto te preocupa elije tu la ropa, ¿Por qué necesitas mi opinión o supervisión para todo-._ Allí estaba, tan frío y seco como siempre.

_-Me probaré diferentes prendas. Solo necesito que me des tu opinión, no es tan difícil-._ Len bufó rendido y ella sonrió. Corrió hacia el probador, donde se colocó mil y un prendas hermosas y Len solo decía cosas como _"horrible," "¿segura?", "lo odio", "no me gusta"_. Al final, Rin se colocó una simple campera de color naranja, aun que bastante bonita y se le veía bastante bonita. Len sonrió y se acercó a la chica.

_-Me gusta-._ Intentó no ser tan frío al decir eso, Rin sonrió alegremente. Salieron de la tienda, Rin caminaba mientras jugaba con el cierre de su campera subiéndolo y bajándolo todo el tiempo.

_-Si sigues así vas a-….-._ Len se quedó en silencio al notar que el cierre de la campera se rompió. La chica se paró en seco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _–No seas infantil, ¿vas a llorar por esto?-. _La chica lo miró de forma asesina y comenzó a caminar velozmente y como si estuviese furiosa. Len no pudo evitar sonreír debido a la gracia que le causo que la chica se marchara de esa manera. Comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

_-¡Señorita!, ¿¡podría caminar un poco más lento!?-._ Len decía esto en un tono humorístico, haciendo que la chica apresure aun más el paso y se coloque la capucha. Len corrió hacia donde estaba Rin y se paro frente a ella sonriendo, deteniendo su paso.

_-Me puse así porque la compre por ti-._ Len seguía sin borrar su sonrisa, pero esta vez era una sonrisa angelical, que no temía mostrar.

_-No eres linda-._

_-¡Ya lo sé!-._

_-Y a veces eres tan molesta como Luka-._

_-¡Cállate!-._

_-Pero a veces….Eres adorable…-. _Al escuchar esto, Rin se asombró. _–Y me siento bien cuando te veo reír-. _Rin sonrió y Len la despeinó un poco.

_-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-._ Preguntó Len, aun que un poco frío. El rostro de Rin era una fiesta de fuegos artificiales con su hermosa sonrisa, estaba realmente alegre y se le notaba.

_-¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo en bote?-. _Len bufó. _-¡Vamos!-._

_-¿Enserio?-._ Preguntó cortante, al parecer no tenía el ánimo suficiente remar. Rin puso una cara tierna.

_-Porfi…-._ Len volvió a bufar y aceptó con su cabeza, mientras Rin lo tomaba del brazo. Llegaron a un pequeño río, donde todas las parejas podía ir a pasear bote allí. Len remaba bajo la mirada de Rin, quien tenía un semblante serio.

**_-¿Por qué estamos aquí?...Solo vienen las parejas, ¿Por qué aceptó venir?..-. _**Pensaba Rin, sin despegar la mirada de Len. Luego de eso, se dirigieron a un centro comercial donde podían comer fuera debido a la pequeña cafetería que allí había. Como no sentían apetito, solo pidieron dos vasos de café descartables. Se sentaron y sin autorización alguna, un chico se sentó junto a ellos.

_-¡Nero-Kun!-._ Al escuchar a Rin exclamar aquel nombre de esa forma tan alegre, Len no pudo evitar mirar al chico con odio.

_-Rin, me alegra verte. Hola Len-._ El acompañante de la chica no correspondió el saludo. Solamente le desvió la mirada y siguió tomando su café. Nero sonrió de manera algo burlona a Len.

_-¿Estas tratando bien a mi chica?-. _Preguntó Nero, como si estuviese buscando provocar a Len. El sin responder, dio el último sorbo de café a su vaso y lo rompió en su mano. Luego, lo lanzó a un cesto de basura que estaba bastante lejos.

_-WOW, buena puntería-._ Tras el comentario de Rin, Nero rompió su vaso ya vacío y lo lanzó de espaldas al cesto. El vaso entró y Rin volvió a mostrar asombro. Len bufó y se dirigió a una mesa tan vacía como la lata que había allí. Tomo dicha lata en sus manos, la observó y se colocó de espaldas al cesto mientras se alejaba un poco más. Lanzó la lata hacia arriba, rápidamente volteo y le dio una fuerte patada mientras estaba en el aire, aquella lata terminó en el cesto, igual que la sonrisa victoriosa de Len terminó en su rostro. Rin quedo maravillada, sonriendo con asombro. Nero mostró gran asombro y las chicas que se encontraban cerca del cesto lo observaban sonrientes, atraídas por la hazaña del chico.

_-…Rin creo que tengo que irme ya..-. _Decía Nero fingiendo una sonrisa. Rin le dio una sonrisa amable.

_-De acuerdo, nos ve…-._ Len jaló a Rin de forma algo violenta y se la llevó.

_-¡Len me lastimas!-._ Len la soltó y siguió caminando, así que Rin corrió detrás de él.

Volvieron a la casa, cansados, la noche cayó rápidamente. Rin se asomó por el pequeño balcón a mirar las estrellas. De pronto, Len se acercó y comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo a lado de la chica. Las miradas se cruzaron por un segundo.

_-No te atrevas a sonreírle de nuevo-. _Tras las palabras de Len, Rin suspiró.

_-Tanta molestia, ¿cómo no?, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-. _Al terminar de hablar la chica, él se acercó a su rostro, haciendo que ella retroceda un paso.

_-Tus sonrisas son solo mías-. _Dijo esto de forma fría y seca. Rin lo tenía tan cerca de su rostro, que se quedo unos segundos en silencio, observándolo algo asombrada y sonrojada, mientras sus ojos brillaban. Len sonrió de medio lado al notarlo, esa carita que puso era tan adorable…

La chica tragó saliva.

_-¿Y qué si me gustara?-._ Preguntó decidida. Len humedeció sus labios, dirigiendo su mirada a los de Rin.

_-No, solo yo puedo gustarte-._ Rin mostró asombro al escuchar estas palabras. El joven se acercó lentamente y beso los labios de su gemela tiernamente, luego la volteo y la abrazó por la espalda, sin borrar su leve sonrisa. Ella, poco a poco formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-¿Qué…fue eso?-._ Preguntó tranquila, pero feliz.

_-Quiero que estés a mi lado de ahora en adelante-. _Al escuchar esto, la chica volteó y correspondió el abrazo sonriendo ampliamente.

_-Te amo-._ Soltó la chica. Él no respondió, quizá por que su frialdad aun no se lo permitía, pero con el beso que le dio se lo dijo todo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

_-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto para que estén juntos sabiendo que comparten sangre?-._ Preguntaba Leon, ya cansado de la rebeldía de su mujer, quien sonrió.

_-No tienes idea de lo mucho que duele un amor prohibido Leon. Lo e vivido, y no quiero que nuestros hijos lo hagan también-._ El hombre suspiró.

_-Personas como Len pierden el tiempo controlando sus emociones por el miedo al "que dirán". No podemos ser otra piedra en el camino-. _Al escuchar esto, Leon suspiro. Como si estuviese pensando mucho en tomar una decisión. Mientras tanto, en la casa de los gemelos, Rin metió la ropa de Len en el lavarropas. Él, al verla hacerlo bufó.

_-Sigues actuando como si estuviéramos casados-._

_-Ahora somos pareja, ¡debo hacer lo imposible para ver feliz!-. _Len volvió a bufar, Tomó la ropa y comenzó a sacar su billetera y las llaves de su casa.

_-Rin, solo tú…-. _No completó la frase, pero la chica pudo entender por la mirada asesina que se dirigía hacia ella, así que solo sonrió inocente, haciendo que Len suspire.

_-Y otra cosa, aun no estés tan feliz. Todavía tengo que decirle a Papá-._

_-Tenemos-. _Corrigió Rin.

_-TENGO. Mira maldita sea, como a ti se te ocurra decirle esto se termina-._ Rin tragó saliva en lo que Len colocaba la ropa en el lavarropas nuevamente y salía de aquella habitación. La chica colocó todo el jabón en polvo que pudo y comenzó a presionar botones al azar. Al ver que se encendió el lavarropas sonrió.

_-No es tan difícil usar esto-. _Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontró con Len desabotonando su camisa, a punto de cambiarse y sonrojó violentamente. Así como abrió la puerta, la cerró de un segundo a otro. Len solamente sonrió, nuevamente, la actitud de su gemela le causó gracia. La hora de dormir se acercó. Los chicos se acostaron, mas Len "olvido" apagar la lámpara, que provocaba que la habitación no estuviese del todo obscura.

_-¿L-La luz encendida?-._ Preguntó Rin.

_-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que estas nerviosa?-._ Len respondió con otra pregunta que hizo que Rin trague saliva de forma sonora.

_–Tranquila, digo, ¿cómo no estarlo?, estamos solos, podríamos besarnos, o incluso algo más…-._ Al terminar de hablar, tanto Len como Rin se sentaron rápidamente en la cama. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, ambos chicos se recostaron nuevamente. Pero, de forma inesperada, Len se colocó arriba de la chica quien sonrojó violentamente al notarlo. El primer reflejo de la chica fue colocar sus manos en el pecho del chico para intentar crear una barrera. Len sonrió.

_-Si no quieres…-._ Fue interrumpido.

_-¿Eh?, n-no, no es eso…-._

_-Entonces dilo-._

_-¿Eh?-._

_-Quiero escucharte decir que deseas esto tanto como yo-. _Len decía esto sin dejar de sonreír, parecía disfrutar la idea de saber que con solo 2 palabras y una mirada podía alterar todo dentro de Rin, quien parecía nerviosa.

_-…-. _La chica no respondía, solo tragó saliva, haciendo que él suelte una risa pequeña y leve. De pronto, ambos chicos escucharon un ruido extraño.

_-¿Qué es eso?-._ Preguntó Len.

_-C-Creo que deje la lavadora encendida-._ Len bufó.

_-Iré a apagarla-._ El joven salió de la habitación y Rin cubrió su rostro con la almohada. De pronto, un grito la hizo dar un salto y caer de la cama.

_-¡RIIIIIIIIIN!-._ Len parecía bastante molesto, Rin bajó corriendo y se sorprendió al ver agua y burbujas de jabón por toda la casa. Se encaminó hacia donde debería estar el lavarropas, allí el agua y jabón llegaban hasta la cintura de los chicos. _-¿¡Que es esto?!-._ Preguntó.

_-¡L-Lo siento mucho!-._ Len bufó ante las palabras de su gemela.

_-No importa, tendremos que arreglar este desastre-._ Otra vez el frío Len dirigiéndose a su gemela, quien parecía tener mala suerte. Los adolescentes estuvieron toda la noche arreglando la casa. Casi sin dormir, al día siguiente, los chicos habían acabado el desayuno.

_-Ve primero al colegio-._ Ordenó Len, Rin lo observó confundida_. –Solo hazlo-._ Ella, sin cuestionar o preguntar, tomó su mochila y salió de la casa. Len suspiró al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, tomó su mochila y comenzó a llamar por celular. Poco tiempo paso para que el auto de su madre se estacione frente a su casa, tocando bocina. Len se apresuro en salir y adentrarse en el auto, iba a paso rápido pero sin correr.

_-Hijo…¿Seguro?-._ Preguntó su madre no sin antes tragar saliva.

_-No-._ Respondió a secar. _–Tú solo conduce-._ Ordenó su hijo. La madre obedeció sin otra opción. Su madre lo llevó a donde antes solía vivir la familia unida. Él, bajo y se adentró seriamente, mientras que su madre lo hizo detrás de él, cuyo rostro reflejaba algo de angustia. Allí en el comedor, se encontraba su padre, sentado en calma y cómodamente. Observó a su hijo seriamente, luego sonrió de forma leve y señaló el sillón que estaba en frente. Len observó a su madre de reojo y caminó hacia el sofá señalado, tomando asiento.

_-Papá, siempre me enseñaste que una familia tiene que ser unida-. _El adolescente intentaba no ser tan directo.

_-No digo lo contrario-. _El padre hablaba de forma seca y cortante.

_-También me dijiste cuando era pequeño que por ser hombre, debía encargarme de la familia cuando mueras y que siempre debía proteger a Luka y a Rin-. _Len comenzaba a hablar de una forma un tanto fría.

_-Len, ambos sabemos para que viniste hasta aquí, ve al grano-. _Su madre escuchaba atentamente la conversación, mordiendo sus uñas como si estuviese nerviosa. Por el tono de su esposo, no parecía querer hablar sobre el tema.

_-Si estoy aquí es por que creo que Rin vale lo suficiente como para seguir luchado, incluso contra mi propio padre…-. _Confesó Rin.

_-Lo aré con o sin tu apoyo. Pero…me gustaría que fuera con tu apoyo-. _Ante el comentario de Len, ambos padres mostraron asombro en sus rostros. Len suspiró.

_-No puedo hacerlo sin ustedes. Si, suena patético y estúpido, pero ustedes son un puente que impiden que caiga al río y sea arrastrado por la corriente. Pretendo ser lo mismo para Rin, pero necesito que ustedes…Estén aquí cuando los necesite, tanto como yo con ustedes-. _Los padres se asombraron tanto que ninguno respondió. Len, al notar esto, aclaró su garganta de forma leve y se puso de pie como si estuviese avergonzado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse, pero al colocar la mano en el pestillo la voz de su padre lo detuvo…

_-Len-._ El joven volteo ante el llamado. _–Cuídense el uno al otro. Los estaremos apoyando-. _La primera reacción tanto de Len como de su madre al escuchar a Leon decir esto, fue sonreír.

_-Gracias…Muchas gracias-._ Dicho esto, el joven se retiró. La mujer, sonriendo, se acercó a su esposo.

_-Oye, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-._ Preguntó sonriente. Leon sonrió.

_-No quiero que digas "él necesitaba mucho el apoyo de su padre en ese momento. Y no lo tuvo". ¿No piensas llevarlo en auto al colegio?-._ Sin borrar su sonrisa, la esposa de aquel hombre salió rápidamente. Leon, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Len llegó tarde al colegio pero valió la pena, ¿no?. El timbre para la hora de descanso se hizo desear bastante para los adolescentes, hasta que por fin sonó. A veces, las horas dentro de clase podían ser frustrantes y agotadoras. Al parecer IA y Miku habían faltado, Rin se sentó sola en la mesa. De pronto, observó a Len acercarse y le sonrió, pero una chica de cabello rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló, haciéndolo sentar en la mesa de siempre. Rin observó con angustia a Len y a Lily. Len observó a la chica un par de veces, pero no era una mirada fría, de echo era como si quisiese ir con ella. Rin solo miraba tristemente. De pronto, un peliblanco se sentó a lado de ella y ahí fue cuando la mirada de Len cambió. Desvió la mirada hacia la chica rubia quien no paraba de hablar, escuchaba palabras sueltas, y al prestar más atención escuchó…

_-Len, ¿te gusta Rin verdad?, ¿tu propia hermana?-._ Len no respondió a la pregunta de Lily. De pronto, sonrió.

_-Perdón, no puedo evitarlo-._ Lily se asombró un poco al ver a len sonreír amablemente. Le devolvió la sonrisa. _–Encontraras a una persona mejor. Y por cierto….-._

_-Tranquilo, no diré nada-. _Prometió la chica. Mientras, en la mesa de Rin, Piko hablaba con una sonrisa, mientras que Rin parecía tener un semblante algo triste.

_-P-Piko…-. _Lo interrumpió._ –Perdón. Pero…No puedo estar contigo. Es que realmente, no siento lo mismo…-. _

_-Esta bien, no diré que te gusta Len. Aun que si me parece un poco extraño…-. _Piko decía esto con cierta angustia, lo que hacía a Rin sentir mal. El timbre de entrada sonó. Len se acercó a la mesa de Rin.

_-Vamos…-._ Le ordenó a Rin, mas no de forma autoritaria. La chica se puso en pie._ –Vamos, déjalos-. _Le susurró a la chica. Al partir los gemelos, ambos chicos se miraban entre sí. Piko se puso de pie y camino de forma lenta hacia donde se encontraba Lily, sentándose a su lado.

_-Soy Piko-._ Se presentó. Ella sonrió casi obligada.

_-Soy Lily, hola-._

_-¿Tú eres la que estaba con Len ese día?-. _

_-¿Eh?…Ah, es verdad, tu estabas con Rin en el parque-. _

Cayó la noche, y los gemelos se encontraban cenando, claro que cocinó Len.

-Por cierto. Mañana iremos a visitar a Luka y Leon-. La reacción de Rin debido al aviso de Len fue sorprenderse un poco.

_-¿Ocurrió algo malo?-._ Preguntó la chica.

_-No, todo lo contrario-._ Calmó a su gemela con una amable sonrisa y 4 palabras. Acabó de comer e iba a dirigirse a la cocina a lavar los platos.

_-¡D-Déjame!, yo lavo, tu cocinaste. Debo practicar para cuando sea tu esposa_-.

_-Rin-._ La regañó fríamente. La chica mostró un semblante triste. _-¿Realmente crees que solo por ser mi esposa te dejaría todo el trabajo a ti?-._ La pregunta de Len fue redactada fríamente, pero aun así causo sorpresa en la chica, quien luego de eso sonrió.

Llegó la hora de dormir, Rin se encontraba en la habitación del cuarto con su uniforme, el cual se veía limpio y bonito. En se momento, Len se adentra en la habitación y la registra con su mirada.

_-Oye, ¿no es eso un poco corto?-._ Preguntó fríamente, señalando la falda de la chica. Ella sonrió.

_-No seas tonto. Estaba probándomelo ya que lo lave y planche-._

_-Te hace ver bien-._ Comentó Len algo cortante, pero bastó para que la chica sonría, hasta que pudo sentir como el chico la tomaba por ambas muñecas y la aprisionaba contra la pared.

_-Rin…¿Quieres que crea que solamente te lo estas probando?, ¿aquí y a esta hora?-._ La chica estaba violentamente sonrojada, intentaba evitar el cruce de miradas, desviando la suya, pero Len seguía con sus ojos clavados en ella.

_-N-No pienses mal, no planeaba seducirte ni nada de eso-. _Len subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica, acariciando todo su brazo hasta llegar a su mejilla. Se acercó lentamente y la beso en los labios de forma tierna. Se apartó un poco y volvió a besarla unas dos veces. Luego se apartó y sonrió, como si estuviese jugando, lo que molesto a la chica, quien tomó el rostro del chico con ambas manos y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso, haciendo que el sonría en medio del beso.

CONTINUARA….


	11. Capítulo 11: Un extraño sentimiento

HOLAAAAAA :DDD

COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, AMO LOS REVIEWS LARGOS OAISDNOASNDOANSDOANSODNOASND *-*

(obvio que los cortos también los amo y los tengo en cuenta pero aoisdnoasndoansdo)

Aclaraciones:

Como ya recalqué en los primeros capítulos, las personalidades de Rin y Len son adaptadas de dos personajes de un dorama, por ello pueden existir algunas similitudes. Esto lo digo ya que en el capítulo anterior, tomé una pequeña escena del dorama y la edite a mi gusto, jugando con ella :33

Otra cosa es que me han estado pidiendo Lemon, aun que es un fic +13

Por favor dejen en reviews si realmente quieren lemon ya que quizá a alguna que otra persona no le guste, en ese caso, buscaré el modo de adecuar la escena pero sin llegar a el punto de describir a Len y Rin haciendo….cositas….prohibidas… ewe (¿?)

Con respecto al final de fic, aun falta un poco, pero es que quiero trabajar en un fic que me gustaría mucho que lean, ya que e notado que lectores tanto de este dorama como del último dorama que hice que también fue Len x Rin si son muy fieles, y siempre dejan sus reviews, arigatoooooooooooo :33

Bue, bue, sin más, que comience el capítulo 11 :33

**Capítulo 11: Un extraño sentimiento**

Len se encontraba caminando a lado de su gemela, quien intentó tomarlo de la mano pero el se lo impidió.

_-Estamos en la calle-._ Rin suspiró al ver lo frío que era el chico. Los adolescentes se dirigían (por pedido de Len) hacia la casa de sus padres, una ves allí, ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones familiares, frente a frente con sus padres. La madre de los chicos, les había preparado una merienda deliciosa y también café para todos. Luka sonreía alegremente, y su padre tenía una leve sonrisa al igual que Rin. Len, sin embargo, estaba serio, lo cual no era de extrañarse. Observó a su gemela unos segundos y bajo la mirada hacia la mano de la chica. Rin mostró asombro en su rostro al sentir la mano de Len tomar la suya como una pareja.

_-Lo lograste Rin-._ Decía su madre. Rin parecía confundida.

_-¿Q-que?...Esperen…¿Ósea que podemos?…-._ Rin observó a su padre sin terminar la frase, como si estuviese pidiendo autorización, a lo que el hombre aceptó con su cabeza. La chica se puso en pie y corrió a abrazar a su padre con una enorme sonrisa, igual a la de su madre. Len, solo suspiró, manteniendo su seriedad.

_-Y…¿tienen algún plan para casarse?-. _Preguntaba la madre, queriendo apresurar las cosas.

_-¿¡QUE!?-._ Tanto el padre como sus hijos se mostraron sorprendidos, gritando unísono y como si estuviesen a la defensiva.

_-Deben casarse mientras aun sean jóvenes-. _Decía su madre sonriendo y guiñando un ojo disimuladamente a la gemela femenina.

_-¡Madre!. Deja de interferir en nuestra vida-._ Len reprochaba, él parecía realmente molesto, pero por el rostro de su madre, poco le importaba.

_-P-Pero, sería imposible…-._ Decía Rin, mientras su madre bufaba. Len trago saliva y desvió su mirada hacia una esquina de la sala familiar. Luka, al notar esto, se puso de pie.

_-¿Q-Quieren comer algo en especial o algo?-. _Preguntó, intentando desviar el tema. Rin negó con su cabeza sonriendo. De pronto, el rostro de Luka se iluminó.

_-¡RIN, LEN, ACOMPAÑENME!-. _La madre se llevó a los gemelos, dejando al padre solo en la casa, como tantas veces él lo hizo con ellos. Al llegar a una tienda, le entregó a Rin una peluca con el corte de su cabello solo que de color negro, luego, no muy lejos de allí, la llevo a una óptica, donde vendían lentes de contacto de colores y la obligo a colocarse lentes de color miel. Len bufó, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

_-Te llamaremos…RUI, Rui Kagene, podremos tener documentos falsos para que puedas casarte. Tómalo como un personaje-. _Len estaba realmente serio, parecía muy molesto y Rin parecía incómoda.

_-P-Pero-…-._ La adolescente fue interrumpida de forma brusca.

_-¡No sean tontos!, es la única forma-._

_-Madre….-._

_-Len, no me regañes. Ven Rin, vamos a comprar algo de ropa en la tienda de a lado, algo que vaya de acuerdo cuando uses el look de Rui-. _Cuando la madre se llevó a la chica del brazo, Len (quien estaba cruzado de brazos), poco a poco formó una sonrisa en su rostro. Dentro de la joyería encontraron a una de las amigas de Rin.

_-¡Miku!-._ Saludó alegre Rin, pero debido a su "disfraz" Miku no pudo distinguir que quien le hablaba era una de sus mejores amigas.

_-¿Eh?, L-lo siento, ¿te conozco?-._ Rin se quitó la peluca y luego se la volvió a colocar. _-¡Rin!-. _Exclamó alegre. _-¿Qué haces vestida así?-. _En ese momento, su madre entro en acción…

_-Una fiesta de disfraces-._

_-Jajaja, tranquila mamá, ella lo sabe-._

_-¿E-Enserio?-._ Miku aceptó con su cabeza y la madre de la rubia sonrió.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO…._**

Piko y Lily se encontraban charlando en el parque, cada uno sentado en un columpio.

_-Aquí fue donde ocurrió…-._ Soltó Piko. Lily solo aceptó con su cabeza, ambos dirigían su mirada al cielo. Lily miró a Piko por unos segundos y al este dirigirle la mirada, ella la desvió._ -¿Ocurre algo?-. _Preguntó el chico.

_-Piko…¿Qué es lo que tiene Rin que resulta tan atrayente?-._ Pregunto algo fría, aun sin devolverle la mirada. Él suspiró.

_-Quizá su honestidad e imperfección. Según lo que e escuchado es pésima cocinando, es mala estudiante, falla un 98% de las veces en lo que hace, y algunas veces es como un amuleto de mala suerte jajajaja, pero...-._ Lily le dirigió su mirada al notar que él desvió la suya al cielo, sonriendo.

_-Cuando ella dice que quiere algo, lucha para conseguirlo y el amor que siente Len por ella es la prueba definitiva de ello-._ Al terminar de decir esto, Piko suspiró. Lily bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, sonriendo levemente.

_-No importa si pierde o gana, ella sonríe y el lugar de retirarse con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa de su esfuerzo, prefiere seguir luchando. Quiere mejorar día a día, y aun que su camino parece ser más largo y lento que el de los demás, ella sigue corriendo detrás de lo que quiere. Cuando la ves esforzarse tan duramente, hace que tú también quieras hacerlo y muy pocos pueden provocar ese sentimiento en los demás-. _Cuando por fin terminó de hablar, Lily se puso de pie y sonrió dulcemente. Volteó con alegría y sugirió…

_-¿Me acompañas a casa?, no queda lejos-._ Piko aceptó con su cabeza y se puso de pie.

**MIENTRAS TANTO…..**

Luki se encontraba cuidando la casa ya que Leon debía salir a trabajar. En ese momento, Rin, Len, Luka y Miku (quien fue invitada por la madre para que ella y Rin disfruten un rato en compañía una de la otra) se adentraron en la casa. Rin llevaba su peluca, ropa, accesorios, etc, que había comprado ese día dentro de una bolsa que su madre llevó al cuarto.

_-Tío Luki-._ Al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de Rin, Miku se quedo maravillada mirando al chico. Los ojos de la chica de dos coletas brillaban de una forma especial. Cuando escapó de ese "trance", comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al estilo Hinata Hyuga al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva, demostrando así estar algo nerviosa. Len fue el único que pudo darse cuenta de esto, por lo que se quedo observándola con seriedad unos segundos.

_-Hola a todos. Hice un poco de té para todos, tenía la corazonada de que no tardarían en llegar-. _Explicaba Luki, colocando el té en la mesa familiar. Todos se sentaron en la mesa cómodamente. Len se había colocado a lado de Miku a propósito, cuando Luki se acercó, el se puso de pie.

_-Déjame a lado de Rin-._ Ordenó frío y cortante. Su tío obedeció, sentándose a lado de Miku quien intentaba disimular sus nervios.

_-Miku actúa muy extraña cuando esta Luki. ¿Será que le gusta?, ¡tenemos que ayudarlos-._ Susurraba Rin a su gemelo.

_-No, deja que las cosas sucedan solas, no quieras entrometerte en la vida de los demás-._ Len también hablaba en forma de susurros, seriamente. Rin bufó.

_-Pero no ocurrirá nada si no les damos un empujoncito…-._ Al escuchar estas palabras, Len observó a su gemela con frialdad y luego de unos según de silencio, negó con su cabeza, lo que hizo que la chica se cruzara de brazos y desviara la mirada, molesta por no poder ayudar debido a la retención de su pareja.

_-¿Te llamas Miku verdad?-. _Preguntó el pelirosa sonriendo amablemente.

_-¿T-Te acuerda de mí?-._ Al Luki aceptar con su cabeza, Miku sonrió.

_-Si, eres la chica tímida. Creí que eras muda-._ Tras escuchar esto, Miku dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, al igual que Len y Rin. _-¿D-Dije algo malo?-._

_-¡Luk-…!-._ Rin rápidamente se interrumpió a si misma y sonrojó al sentir que la mano de su gemelo se posó en su pierna para callarla.

_-Luki, ¿ya tienes novia?-._ Preguntó Len de forma cortante, llamando la atención de Miku. Luki negó con su cabeza. La madre de los gemelos bajo y Len se puso de pie, jalando a Rin disimuladamente para que la misma le sigua la corriente, o lo que es lo mismo, se ponga de pie igualmente.

_-Madre, ya nos vamos-._

_-Pe-….-._ Rin fue interrumpida de forma muy brusca.

_-Nos vamos-._ Decía esto observando a la chica con su mirada asesina y odiosamente fría, que hizo que Rin bajara su mirada.

_-¡Trátala bien!...Dios Len. De acuerdo chicos, pero vuelvan mañana, ¿si?-._ Al escuchar a la madre decir estas últimas palabras, tomó a Rin de la mano jalándola hacia la puerta y ambos salieron de la casa.

_-Luki, Miku, saldré un momento no tardo-._ La madre salió por la puerta y ambos quedaron solos. Miku quiso tomar una taza de té para comenzar a beber, pero debido a los nervios y su torpeza dejó caer el líquido arriba del chico, mojando su camisa.

_-¡Lo siento mucho!-._ Tomó una servilleta y comenzó a secarlo. Luki observó a la chica y la quito.

_-Jajaja, no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente-._ A pesar de las palabras de el ojiazul, quien ahora era su acompañante no podía tranquilizarse.

_-¡Es que-….!-._ Miku intentaría ayudar por segunda vez, cayendo arriba de Luki, lo que terminó en un pequeño "beso" en el que ninguno correspondió debido al asombro. Simplemente, los labios de ambos se tocaron por unos largos segundos. La chica se apartó, el rostro de ambos mostraba asombro.

_-P-Pe…Perdón…Yo….-._ Miku no sabía que decir. Él tragó saliva igual de nervioso, dirigiendo su mirada a los labios de la chica.

_-Otro accidente-._ Afirmó el chico.

_-S-Si, ¡SI!, ¡eso!-._ Reafirmó la peliturquesa. Ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Miku salió corriendo de la casa.

_-¡MIKU!-._ Gritó en vano el joven. Al notar que la chica ya se había retirado, suspiró. Por mientras, Len y Rin tomaron un taxi que los llevaría hasta su casa. Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera del vehiculo. Len observaba seriamente por la ventana, pero al notar que había demasiado silencio, observó a su gemela, quien miraba por la ventana de brazos cruzados, lo cual indicaba claramente que estaba molesta.

_-Eres injusto-._ Soltó la chica. Él bufó y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana. –Muy injusto-. Insistió.

_-¡Bueno ya!-._ Ordenó molesto, dirigiéndole velozmente la mirada al mismo tiempo que la regañaba, provocando que la chica forme un puchero en sus labios. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, decidió explicar el "porque" de su comportamiento de forma rápida y discreta.

_-Por querer ayudar tanto como nuestra madre vas a provocar que tengan este tipo de peleas. Cuanto más fuerces a Luki en decir que le gusta Miku más lo va a negar. Comprendan que eso solo tiene un efecto inverso-. _Ahora era Rin la que bufaba. Él observó la ventana y luego de unos segundos observó a Rin nuevamente. Repitió esto unas 3 veces durante el camino, al ver que su chica seguía molesta la tomó del brazo.

-Pare aquí-. Le ordenó al hombre a cargo del volante.

_-¡No quie-….!-._ Rin se mantuvo en silencio al sentir esa mirada que tanto odiaba de Len, esa mirada que la recorría de pies a cabeza con cierto odio y mucha molestia. Pero al ver que la chica bajo su mirada, no pudo evitar desviar la suya.

Al frenar el coche, Len le entregó dinero a quien los había llevado tan lejos y jalando a Rin del brazo la llevó hasta un cine. La chica parecía algo sorprendida. Len frenó en seco y la soltó. Volteó con una sonrisa y le mostró a la chica dos entradas para ver una película que parecía haber solicitado antes. Pero no cualquier pelicula…

_-…M-Mi película favorita…-._ Susurró Rin sorprendida por el acto del joven. Luego de salir de su asombro, sonrió alegremente y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

_-Ya…-._ Ordenó de forma un poco cariñosa y sintiéndose algo avergonzado por la actitud de la chica. –Solo dime que no es una estúpida película de amor-.

-¿Compras entradas para una película que ni siquiera sabes de que trata?, creí que el gran Len era inteligente-. Len suspiró.

**_LEN RECUERDOS…_**

_-¿Dónde rayos las deje?-. _Preguntaba él buscando dentro de su billetera. Al bajar por las escaleras, observó a su madre con los boletos en su mano.

_-¿Película de acción?-._ Len bufo.

_-Y aquí vamos de nuevo-. _ Susurró Len, molesto y cansado. Su madre saco de su bolsillo otras entradas.

_-Toma Len, es la favorita de Rin-._

_-No estaré atado a tus cadenas-._

_-Confía en mi solo esta ves porfi…-._ Decía esto con voz y cara tierna, pero él le arrebato las entradas de la película de las manos, las que ya había comprado.

**_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS_**

_-Y cuando revise en el camino, había reemplazado las entradas originales por estas. Solo será esta vez madre… El echo de que deje pasar esto una vez no significa que lo haga siempre, y más le vale que lo tenga en cuenta-._ Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Len, mientras que su gemela le sonreía a las entradas. Luego de pedir palomitas y dos bebidas se adentraron en la sala. La película transcurría, Len observaba la pantalla con seriedad mientras que Rin sonreía. Al fijar la mirada en el chico por mucho tiempo, creyendo que el mismo estaba concentrado en la película, se sintió un poco avergonzada debido a que la reacción de él fue señalar la enorme pantalla, indicando que fije su mirada allí. Ella obedeció tragando saliva. Al salir del cine, Len parecía algo distraído, tanto, que no pudo ver que la luz al cruzar la calle era roja. La chica lo empujo de forma violenta, provocando que caiga y que quien termine atropellada sea ella. El chico se quedo paralizado, al observar la escena, mientras dos chicos detrás parecían muy sorprendidos

_-¿¡Viste eso?!, ¡voló por los aires!-._ Gritaba un chico a otro. La respiración de Len se volvió un poco más agitada.

**MÁS TARDE….**

Len se encontraba recostado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados, frente a la camilla donde su hermana estaba recostada con un leve rasguño en su mejilla.

-Es bueno saber que estoy bien, ¿no?-. Al escuchar estas palabras y ver a su hermana sonreír, pudo sentir que algo extraño sucedía dentro de la chica debido a su mirada. Sin salir de su seriedad, aceptó con su cabeza. La chica sonrió.

_-No sonrías. ¿Eres tonta?-. Otra vez el Len frío. Ella sonrió de forma dolorosa._

_-No esperaba eso-._

_-¿Y que esperabas?, ¿un abrazo?, te lanzaste a protegerme y por ello estas aquí ahora-._ Rin bufó, le molestaba que su gemelo siguiese siendo tan frío e indiferente, y le dolía todo el cuerpo debido al accidente, dos combinaciones que se volvían en un solo sentimiento cuyas únicas palabras que podrías encontrar para definirlo son: impotencia, dolor, tristeza, rabia y muchas otras más.

_-Nadie te pidió un abrazo-. _Ahora era la chica quien hablaba de forma cortante.

_-Nadie te pidió que me protejas-_. Contraataco su gemelo. Ella se puso de pie yo comenzó a camina. En el momento que la chica paso frente a Len, él no pudo evitar tragar saliva y sin pensarlo, la tomó del brazo y la jalo, haciéndola voltear. Luego de eso, rápidamente la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, ocultando su mirada entre cabellos dorados. La chica quería apartarse, jalando de su camisa hacia atrás, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del chico y dejándole marcas a su paso. A pesar del dolor, Len no la soltaba.

_-¡Suéltame!-. _Ordenó molesta, moviéndose de forma brusca hasta cansarse. _–Suéltame…Porfavor…-. _La voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrarse. Al rendirse, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo de rodillas, sin cortar el abrazo, correspondiendo fuertemente.

_-Tengo tantos sentimientos dentro de mi ahora mismo que siquiera se lo que digo-._ Al escuchar a su pareja decir esto, Rin comenzó a llorar fuertemente, y aun que no se le escuchaba al chico omitir sonido alguno, se podía observar como sus lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, intentando inútilmente contenerse. Len le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y la apartó luego de unos segundos, colocando ambas manos en su rostro y limpiando las lagrimas con sus pulgares, a la ves que le decía con voz suave y dulce…

_-Gracias-._ Para volver a abrazarla. Ella sonrió levemente, se sentía apoyada, protegida, pero sobre todo, querida. De pronto, su madre se adentró y Len se apartó. En ese momento, su madre se arrodilló rápidamente inspeccionando a su hija de pies a cabeza y abrazándola fuertemente.

_-¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien!-._ Decía su madre, preocupada y con lagrimas en los ojos. _–Tienes los ojos rojos-._ Rin señaló a su gemelo y en el momento en que su madre observó a un Len con los ojos irritados, el chico movía sus pupilas sin saber hacia donde mirar, con su semblante serio y frío, mientras rápidamente secaba una pequeña lagrima que había quedado en su mejilla. Su madre mostró asombro y se puso de pie junto con su hija.

-Len…¿Acaso tú?...-. Se acercó al chico quien al notarlo, desvió su mirada, intentando evitar que su madre vea su rostro. Al escuchar la voz de su padre, se dirigió a la ventana, fingiendo que miraba por ella, para evitar la mirada de su padre. El hombre se adentró corriendo y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hija.

_-¿Están bien ambos?-._ Preguntó, Rin aceptó con su cabeza.

**_MÁS TARDE…_**

Los padres de los jóvenes se tomaron la molestia de llevarlos a su casa. Al llegar, el primero en entrar fue Len, quien parecía apresurado. Rin entro de forma lenta y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

_-Que bueno que no fue grav-….-._ Len tomó a la chica de la cintura rápidamente y la interrumpió con un beso apasionado. E interminable, que provocó que la chica se ruborizara. Se apartaron para poder respirar.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-._ Preguntó Rin de forma inocente y aun sonrojada, mientras respiraba algo agitada. Esa forma de hablar, hizo que Len mordiera su labio levemente, de alguna forma, el echo de que Rin se avergonzara, sonrojara o asombrara en esos momentos le resultaba adorable y atrayente. Tomó a la chica en sus brazos haciendo que suelte una pequeña risa y la cargó hasta la habitación. Aquella noche fue algo agitada para ambos chicos, al día siguiente, despertaron gracias a la alarma. Rin se estiró y la apagó perezosamente. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió al ver a su gemelo a lado. Él, aun algo adormecido, sonrió de forma leve.

_-Es hora de ir al colegio-._ Comentó Rin, pero se sorprendió al sentir que su gemelo la abrazo con un solo brazo y la atrajo hacia él cerrando sus ojos.

_-Faltemos hoy-._ Dijo de una forma un tanto fría, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. La chica sonrió de igual forma cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Las horas pasaron por lo que los jóvenes debieron levantarse de sus camas y hacer tareas, así que Len fue al supermercado, dejando a su madre (quien decidió ir a visitarlos) con su novia en el comedor.

_-Oye Rin, ¿Len lloró en el hospital?-. _Rin observó hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda y volvió a observar a su madre.

_-Si-._ Respondió afirmando con su cabeza. Su madre sonrió de forma un tanto dolorosa y suspiró. _–Realmente no esperaba que comenzara a llorar-._

_-R-Rin, hay algo que debo contarte….-. _Confesó su madre. La chica se mostró curiosa.

_-¿Recuerdas a tu hermana mayor, Lenka?, ¿recuerdas que cuándo eras pequeña dije que ella se había mudado?, pues, mentí. Ella…Murió en un accidente de transito-._

_-¿¡Qué!?-. _Rin gritó esto poniéndose de pie.

_-Tú y Len tenían 7 años. No podía decirles la verdad, o al menos a ti, ya que Len observó el accidente. Su hermana mayor, de 16 años, fue atropellada al intentar protegerlo. Estaba jugando y su pelota calló a la calle, ella corrió a quitar a su hermanito y el auto…-. _Su madre comenzaba a quebrarse, al igual que los ojos de Rin comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas. La chica se dejo caer en la silla, sorprendida.

_-El pobre Len se quedo paralizado, observando sin siquiera moverse. Lenka fue llevada al hospital, pero no sobrevivió, el choque fue realmente grave. Desde ese momento, Len se volvió un niño frío, distante y a veces inexpresivo. Muy rara vez sonreía, y las pocas veces que lo hacía era por obligación. Quizá esto para Len fue como tocar una herida que aun sigue abierta-. _Luka decía esto intentando no romper en llanto, al igual que su hija. Rápidamente se hizo algo tarde, Luka se fue a su hogar con su esposo, y Len se encontraba duchándose. Rin, se encontraba afuera, observando hacia el cielo.

_-En ese momento, cuando creí que moriría, sentí como si alguien me hubiese abrazado…Lenka…Gracias…No tengo heridas graves-. _Rin decía esto sonriendo al cielo.

_–Prometo cuidar bien de Len, más de lo que él me cuida y más de lo que tú nos cuidaste. Te quiero Lenka-._ Al terminar estas palabras, Rin pudo sentir una suave brisa en su rostro así como la misma movía sus cabellos. Volvió a sonreír para volver a adentrarse en su hogar.

CONTINUARA….


	12. Chapter 12: Te amo

Holiiii :33

¡Perdón por la tardanza!, e tenido algunos problemitas personales y además me cortaron el Internet, pero aquí esta el fic :33, espero que más que nada este capítulo les guste . Como sigo sin poder responder a los reviews (cosa que me enferma :c) me tome la molestia de recorrer los reviews de todos los capítulos rápidamente para agradecer a todos los que estuvieron dejándome sus comentarios y/o sugerencias y que sepan que los amo por seguir leyendo este fic oasdnifnsadofnosdnf y que me pasaré por los perfiles de ustedes a leer sus historias en cuanto puedo :33

loli-Pop

Shadechu Nightray

Bertha Nayelly

Dianis Mar

Uzumita

Carolinekagamine

Ivanna V. C

Shioo

Kokiswis

Cris-chan12

Gabriela Kagamine

Fernada Kagamine

ShineBaka

BRabbit15

Haru-Chan 'nekopanda

xKyoChii

Y por si acaso, gracias también a quienes han estado leyendo pero no tienen cuenta o no han podido dejarme reviews :33

Asodnhoaisdoasd gracias por todo a todos abrazotes y beshotes (¿) :33

Y por cierto, algunos me han dado consejos muy útiles que e dejado de lado debido a mi falta de tiempo xd por eso ¡se los agradezco muchísimo! :33 ¡y los tomaré en cuenta!

Ahora si, no los molesto más y comencemos con esta maravillosa y agradable aventura, tomen asiento por favor :33 (¿)

_Capítulo 12: Te amo._

Allí estaba, saludando a los invitados, llevando aquel traje de bodas que lo hacía ver tan sexy, aun si ya lo era. Había pasado un año y no había cambiado nada físicamente, en cuanto emocionalmente, pues…Su esposa, (quien estaba tomándose fotos con sus amigas para el álbum matrimonial), si podía notar algunos cambios, cambios que solo ella podía ver. Los invitados eran pocos pero buenos, eran personas que tenían conocimiento de los sentimientos compartidos de Len y Rin, exceptuando a Miki, IO, y Nero a quien Len se vio obligado a invitar debido a la insistencia de su gemela. En cuanto a Mikuo, parece que su hermana ya se había encargado de decirlo, de echo, el sería el presentador de la ceremonia. La chica se encontraba en aquella habitación apartada, muy bien decorada por cierto, con su hermoso vestido beige lleno de brillos, y sus guantes del mismo color. Se veía hermosa, aun que se hubiese visto mejor sin su peluca negra, pero debido a la perdida de sus lentes de contacto, aun tenía sus ojos azules. Las invitadas se veían hermosas, aun que no tanto como Rin, pero no parecían quedarse atrás. La fotógrafa sonrió a las chicas al tomar la última foto.

_-Señorita Rin, creo que ya es la hora-._ Anunció la mujer, haciendo que las demás chicas salten y griten nerviosas. La chica sonrió e inspiró aire, sabiendo que era el momento. A lado, su padre la llevaba del brazo, provocando cierto asombro en el rostro de Miki, IO, y Nero, ¿acaso no era ese el padre de Len?, ¿la chica no tenía padre o algo similar?. Al llegar donde se encontraba Len esperándola, sonrió dulcemente al chico, quien solo inspiró aire algo inquieto.

_-Como no tenemos quien los case, ellos mismos dirán sus votos-._ Decía Mikuo, asombrando un poco más a Nero y Miki, IO, al escuchar esto sonrió de medio lado, suponiendo lo que ocurría. Rin comenzaría a leer, pero…

_-Espera-._ Ordenó Len de forma fría, quitando la peluca a su amada, quitando de su bolsillo un lazo blanco y amarrándoselo en forma de moño en el cabello, como ella realmente solía usarlo. Tanto la chica, como Nero y Miki mostraron asombro. La pelirroja sonrió, aun si poder creerlo. Nero no cambió su semblante, y Rin, tragando saliva, comenzó a leer entre sonrisas…

_-Yo…R-Rin Kagamine, juro honrar, amar y respetar a mi esposo, Len Kagamine, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta el día de mi muerte-._

_-Yo, Kagamine Len, juro honrar, amar y respetar a mi esposa, Rin Kagamine, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta el día de mi muerte-. _Simple, rápido, sencillo, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. En ese momento, llegaron Miku y IA con los anillos. Ambos intercambiaron anillos y cuando Rin cerro sus ojos, Len observó a Nero disimuladamente, tomo el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y la beso dulcemente. Al escuchar el sonido de Nero caer desmayado, sonrió en medio del beso, sintiéndose victorioso. Al separarse los chicos, todos comenzaron a festejar, más que nada la madre, quien sonrió con cierta malicia al ver a Nero despertando de su desmayo. Neru reía mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

_-Incesto, ¿eh?-._ Preguntaba IO de una forma algo fría, observando a su gemela, quien sonrojó levemente.

_-¿Por qué te pones tímida de la nada?-._ Preguntó sonriendo, ella solo le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro sin borrar su sonrojo. Miku se encontraba aplaudiendo con alegría, pero sonrojó al sentir como Luki la abrazaba por la espalda. Y así, comenzó la celebración. Los gemelos llegaron tarde y cansados al hogar. Bajaron del auto que conducía el padre de los gemelos con su esposa de copiloto. Al llegar a la puerta, Len la tomó en sus brazos.

_-¡Oye!, Pero…-._ Rin fue interrumpida.

_-Cállate-._ A pesar de la orden de Len, el mismo no lo dijo de forma fría si no más bien bromista. Dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y se adentro, mientras la misma se cerraba sola debido a que la patada fue realmente fuerte. Una vez en la habitación, Len colocó a Rin sobre la cama de forma suave, la chica lo observó confundida.

_-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no estas cansada?-._ Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado. La chica aceptó con su cabeza, un tanto desilusionada, creyendo que luego de todo lo que sucedió, Len quisiera….Bueno, ya saben, lo que hace todo matrimonio. Se recostó a lado de la chica y colocó una mano en su mejilla. Ella tomó la mano del chico, sin apartarla de su rostro.

_-No se necesita tener sexo para demostrar amor-._ Tras las palabras de Len, Rin sonrió y aceptó con su cabeza.

_–Aun falta la luna de miel y esas cursilerías, ¿verdad?-. _Rin sonrió al escuchar la forma en la que su esposo le hablaba.

_-¿Tú nunca cambias verdad?-. _Tras esa pregunta, Len atrajo a su ahora esposa hacia él, abrazándola sonriente. Ambos estaban agotados, por lo que sin siquiera cambiar de ropa, se durmieron rápidamente en la cama, abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Allí estaba Len, manejando su nuevo auto, si, ya había sacado su licencia de conducir. A su lado, como copiloto, una chica sacaba su cabeza por fuera de la ventana y gritaba de alegría.

_-Oye, te vas a lastimar-._ Decía un serio Len, mientras que con una mano movía el volante, con la otra, jalaba del brazo de su gemela de una forma un tanto brusca, provocando que la chica vuelva a adentrar su cabeza al automóvil. Su chico, sin dejar de mirar el camino, sonrió de forma leve. A Rin le fue fácil congelar su mirada en Len y sonreír, parecía como si a él, ya no le fuese difícil aceptar que le preocupaba la salud de su gemela.

_-¡Abre la ventana de tu lado completamente!, es hermoso sentir el viento así cuando aumentas la velocidad-._

_-Sobre todo cuando te despeina-._ Él decía esto en un tono algo humorístico.

_-Jajajajajaja, no seas aburrido-._ Dijo esto, dando un pequeño golpecito en el hombro del chico, quien aun no borraba su sonrisa. Llegaron a un aeropuerto, donde se encontraban sus padres, quienes se encargarían de llevar el auto de regreso cuando los jóvenes abordaran el avión.

_-¡Rin, toma!-._ La madre le entregaba una bolsa a su hija, quien observó en el interior y enrojeció completamente. Len, suponiendo de que se trataba por el rostro de la chica, bufó.

_-Mamá-._ La nombró el joven en tono de regaño a una niña de 5 años. Su madre, elevó sus hombros y mostró su lengua, intentando reflejar inocencia. Rin tragó saliva nerviosa, aquello dentro de la bolsa era lencería erótica. Al escuchar a la chica nombrar el próximo vuelo por el megáfono, notaron que ese era su avión así que se despidieron de sus padres. No se alejaron demasiado cuando Len pudo descubrir que su gemela llevaba la bolsa en sus manos.

_-Tú no necesitas estupideces como estas-. _Dijo esto de forma fría, mientras le arrebataba la bolsa a su gemela y la dejaba en un cesto no muy lejano. Tomó a su chica de la mano como pareja, sin importarle lo que las personas dirían y comenzó a caminar de forma rápida. Luego de pasar las valijas, los chicos se subieron al avión, donde se sentaron cómodamente, detrás de ellos, una pareja también estaba sentada y parecían discutir. En ese momento, la chica dejo de discutir y se puso de pie lentamente, para ver por encima de su asiento el asiento de Len. Rin no lo había notado, pero el chico si, más prefirió fingir que no. La mujer se sentó nuevamente sonriendo con malicia.

_-¡Galaco!, ¡¿me estas escuchando!?-._ Preguntaba su esposo, bastante molesto. Esa voz resulto familiar para los gemelos, pero quien volteo fue Rin.

_-¡¿AKAITO SENSEI?!-. _Pregunto Rin algo exaltada. El hombre la observó con asombro.

_-Holaaa…-._ La esposa del sensei saludo de forma tierna a Len, quien volteó y le dirigió una mirada fría que hizo que la chica mostrara algo de asombro.

_-Hola-._ Respondió cortante. Tanto su forma de hablar como su mirada hicieron que la chica se sonroja.

**_-Que lindooo-. _**Pensó, mientras respondía con una amable sonrisa. Len, dirigió su mirada hacia su profesor.

_-Akaito-. _Llamó su atención.

_-Len, ¿tú también estas aquí?-._

_-¿No cree que es un poco joven?-._ Len se refería a Galaco. Akaito sonrió de manera simpática.

_-Aun que parezca de unos 16, es una chica de 19. Y si tenemos en cuenta que tengo unos 21 años de vida, a mi parecer no esta mal. Por cierto, ¿Qué los trae aquí?-. _Rin fingió una sonrisa y Len le dirigió su mirada a la rubia, debían inventar algo rápido.

_-Tenemos una beca-. _Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al gemelo masculino.

-_¿Enserio?_-. El profesor parecía algo desconfiado. Len aceptó con su cabeza seriamente y seguro de si mismo, como si lo que había dicho realmente fuera verdad, mientras que su gemela intentaba no chocar miradas con su profesor, la esposa del mismo e incluso su acompañante. Llegaron a destino y lo primero que hicieron fue ir al hotel donde se hospedaban las parejas, con la excusa de que sus padres estaban de viaje y necesitaban un lugar para dormir y comer. Decidieron salir del hotel, pasear un poco por el lugar, pero se encontraron con Galaco y Akaito, quien no parecía muy feliz de ser arrastrado del brazo hasta allí.

-_¿Se hospedarán aquí?, ¿en un hotel para parejas?, ¡es el mismo al que venimos nosotros!_-. Al escuchar esas palabras y ver la sonrisa de la chica, Rin sintió como una electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que esa chica no era de confiar. Se abrazó a si misma, recibiendo la mirada de su gemelo algo confundido. La chica soltó a su pareja y corrió a tomar el brazo de Len, quien mantenía su semblante frío, mientras que la chica reía.

-_Len_-. Lo nombró su gemela, jalándolo del brazo, intentando fingir una sonrisa para no levantar sospechas.

_ –T-Tenemos que irnos…-._ Rin intentó jalar a Len, pero la chica se aferró al brazo del rubio, quien solo observaba de forma fría, sin entender mucho.

-_¡Demos un paseo los cuatro juntos!_-. Diciendo esto, la mujer se llevaba a Len del brazo, mientras Rin miraba con semblante frío como se alejaban, demostrando lo mucho que podía parecerse a Len si ella quisiese. Akaito se paro a lado de la rubia.

-_Bueno, ¿por qué no ir detrás de ellos?-._ Preguntó el profesor. Rin le dirigió una mirada de molestia y comenzó a caminar de forma ruda, seguida por el pelirrojo. Por caminar de esa forma, Rin calló y colocó una mano sobre su pie. Len y Galaco voltearon.

_-Rin, ¿estas bien?-._ Preguntaba el profesor ayudándola a pararse. El semblante de Len cambio completamente de frío a molestia. Se soltó de Galaco y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-_Te llevaré en mi espalda…-._ Al escuchar a su profesor decir esto, Len reaccionó de una manera algo negativa.

_-Hey, no-._ De la misma forma cortante en la que dijo esas palabras, tomó a Rin del brazo y la jalo bruscamente hacia él, sin importar si se había herido o no. La observó de pies a cabeza como si estuviese molesto.

-_Nos vamos_-. Ordenó mientras la jalaba del brazo y se la llevaba de allí. Se alejaron lo suficiente, donde había una banca y varios árboles que simulaban una especie de mini bosque. La luz del sol era calida y hacía ver ese pequeño lugar apartado más hermoso. Se sentó en la banca, por lo que su gemela se sentó a su lado.

_-¿Cómo puedes ser así de celoso?, él solo me quería ayudar, no como su esposa, que solo quiere engatusarte-._ Len observó a su gemela seriamente.

_-¿Qué?-._

-_Y tú solo te dejas, como si te gustara. Pero es entendible, yo no tengo derecho a quejarme-. _Rin decía esto con su ceño fruncido y observando al chico, cuya mirada era tan fría como siempre.

_-¿Enserio estas celosa ahora?-. _Preguntó Len de forma cortante, la chica solo miró hacia el suelo. Al notar que su gemela no observaba su rostro, se arriesgo a sonreír de forma leve. Borró su sonrisa de forma lenta, para colocar una mano en la barbilla de la chica, dirigiendo la mirada de la misma hacia él.

-_Yo te elegí a ti, y tú a mí a pesar de todo el daño que te cause. Jamás podría traicionarte_-. Rin sonrió de forma leve al escuchar las palabras del chico, quien selló aquella promesa con un dulce y delicado beso y luego se apartó de forma lenta. Al ver que su gemela aun continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y mejillas rosas, no pudo evitar sonreír. La chica abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

_-¿Aún te sigues sonrojando?-._ Preguntó él sin borrar su sonrisa. Ella le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo y sonrió, colocando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, como si estuviese avergonzada. En ese momento escucharon un grito.

-_¡Allí están!-. _Nuevamente Galaco, quien jalaba del brazo a Akaito hasta llegar hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos. Rin, sin cambiar de posición, bajar sus manos u observar a la chica, borro su sonrisa de forma rápida.

_-Dios-._ Susurró Len como si estuviese molesto, tragó saliva y le dirigió su mirada fría a la chica. Galaco colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, llamando la atención de Rin.

_-¿Qué les sucedió?-. _Ante la pregunta, Len solo le devolvió una mirada de molestia, lo que la chica supo interpretar bien, quitando sus manos de los hombros de Len. Akaito tragó saliva de forma sonora, sin saber hacia donde observar.

_-Akaito sensei, debo hablar con usted-._ Rin dijo esto no sin antes ponerse de pie. Len la tomó del brazo y la jaló, haciendo que caiga sentada nuevamente en la banca.

_-¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?-._ Preguntó Len frío, dirigiéndose a la molesta chica.

-_Galaco_-. Respondió alegremente. Aquella chica tan pesada sonreía y se movía intentando verse linda.

_-Si, es verdad. Tengo una memoria superior a la de los demás….-._ Hizo una pausa para observar a su gemela de reojo disimuladamente y velozmente volvió a dirigir su mirada a aquella tan confianzuda chica.

_-Puedo recordar muchas cosas, pero a veces se me olvidan algunos detalles-._ Galaco, sin borrar su sonrisa (aun que ahora era menos alegre), no sabía hacia donde observar.

-_Es por eso que no necesito estudiar. Leyendo solamente una vez un libro de unas 200 páginas, cada palabra se mantendrá en mi cerebro-. _Len decía esto seriamente, mientras que la sonrisa de Galaco se borraba de una forma bastante molesta.

_-¿P-Por qué me estas contando esto?-. _Pregunto intentando mantener aquella sonrisa que era notoriamente fingida y obligada. Len hizo unos segundos de silencio, tomándose el tiempo para que sus pupilas se muevan desde los pies a la cabeza de la chica con cierto rechazo.

_-No lo sé, supuse que sería un dato interesante-. _Comentó igual de serio a cuando comenzó la conversación.

_-…P-Pues…¡yo soy buena jugando a verdad o reto!-._ Confesó la Galaco. Len mostró una leve sonrisa, que hizo que la chica se confiara un poco.

_-¿Enserio?-. _Preguntó el gemelo curioso.

_-¡Si!, vengan esta noche a jugar con nosotros, habitación 013-. _

_-Bien-. _Aceptó el frío Len mientras su acompañante le dirigía una mirada seria. Len se puso de pie.

-_Vamos_-. Ordenó de una forma algo tierna, puso de pie a Rin tomándola del brazo pero en forma delicada y luego posiciono su brazo detrás de los hombros de la joven.

La noche cayó de forma rápida. Len se encontraba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un te helado, que dejo en la pequeña mesita y Rin a su lado en un pequeño sillón.

_-¿Verdadero o falso?-._ Mascullo Rin, su tono de voz demostraba molestia. Len, ignoró a la chica y pasó a la página siguiente de su libro cuya tapa era de un azul obscuro.

_-…No hemos podido estar un tiempo a solas en todo el día y ya solo nos quedan _ 3_ días…-._ Reprochó la chica. Él, indiferente, prefirió seguir ignorándola. Al acabar de leer la última palabra en aquel amplio libro, lo cerró y le dirigió su mirada a la chica.

_-¿Quieres salir a pasear?-. _La chica sonrió ante la pregunta de Len.

_-Estaba pensando en…¡ver las estrellas!-._ Len sonrió dulcemente y aceptó con su cabeza.

_-Bien-._ Fue la única palabra que salió de la boca del chico. De pronto, escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se miraron mutuamente curiosas y se dirigieron al comedor. Len abrió la puerta y una chica se adentró arrastrando a un pelirrojo.

_-¡Como tardaban mucho decidí buscar el número de la habitación en la que se encontraban!, ¿no habrán olvidado lo que haríamos esta noche, ¿verdad?-. _Len mostró asombro en su rostro abriendo de forma amplia sus ojos, Rin mostró un asombro notorio, al abrir un poco su boca y mucho sus ojos, con su mirada dirigida a la molesta chica. Con ese mismo semblante, observó luego a su gemelo, quien trago saliva sin saber bien hacia donde dirigir su mirada.

_-Será divertido…-._

_-No lo será-. _Rin respondió de forma fría a la chica.

_-¿Por qué?-._ Pregunto Galaco sonriendo, intentando caerle bien a Rin para acercarse más a Len, lo que ella no sabía, era que aquellos jóvenes tenían una relación que sobrepasaba las barreras de la hermandad.

En ese momento, una mujer se adentró sin previo aviso, vestida como una de las chicas a cargo de atender a las personas del hotel, de cabello color negro amarrado en dos coletas altas. Len observó con atención a la chica que se adentró, recordando a Miku.

_-Disculpen las molestias, pero, necesitaría hablar con los jóvenes Kagamine. Bien es sabido que ellos solo se hospedan aquí momentáneamente debido a una beca, pero es necesario que proporcionen un poco más de información, si fuesen tan amables de volver a sus habitaciones lo agradecería-._ Ante las palabras de aquella chica, Galaco la observo cual bebe que acaba de comer limón y se retiró, no sin antes jalar del brazo a Akaito, aquel que era el sensei más estricto y cuando se trataba de Galaco, parecía algo bastante diferente. Al retirarse ambos, Miku se quitó la peluca.

_-¡Miku-Chan!, espera, como sabías la excusa de la beca…¿¡Y por qué estas aquí!?-._ Miku rió cual niña inocente. Len, por el contrario de su gemela, no parecía para nada sorprendido.

_-De echo, estaba en el avión, por lo que escuché la conversación que tuvieron con Akaito sensei y su esposa. Luego de eso, cuando bajamos del avión, escuchamos a Galaco decir que haría lo imposible por conquistar a Len y si bien confiamos en él, nos dio rabia lo escuchado. Y es por eso que no es bueno pensar en voz alta por que siempre te escucharán, jajajaja-._

_-Espera…¿Escuchamos?-. _Preguntó Rin, mientras Len sonreía sacando conclusiones de forma mental por si solo.

_-E-Es que Luki quiso ser mi pareja, aun no sabemos cuando nos casaremos, pero él decidió traerme hasta aquí-. _Explicaba Miku algo sonrojada y sonriente, colocando una mano en su pecho. Rin sonrió ampliamente.

_-Woooooow…Luki San…¡Que bien!-._ Dijo esto abrazando a su amiga quien correspondió el abrazo. Len, solo observaba y aun que se le notaba feliz por su simple y leve sonrisa, prefirió mantener la distancia. Miku salió sonriente de la habitación. Rin decidió tomar una ducha en lo que Len se colocaba el pijama en la habitación. La chica salió de la ducha y se colocó un pijama algo sexy, esperando poder seducir a su esposo. Al acomodarse en su cama, solo escuchó…

_-Buenas noches-._ De forma antipática, mientras el chico le daba la espalda, dispuesto a dormir. Rin hizo un puchero a la misma vez que fruncía el seño. Igualmente, le dio la espalda de mala gana y sin responder.

Amaneció, ahora, solamente tenían 2 días para disfrutar. Rin sonrió despertando perezosamente. Al parecer, esta vez, Len le había ganado. La chica se dirigió hacia el comedor. Ella sentía que ese día sería especial, por alguna razón, así lo sentía. Se encontró con un desayuno delicioso y recien preparado. Len, solamente observaba, parecía estar esperando a la chica corrió a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su esposo, un beso de los "buenos días". Se sentó frente a él, algo sonrojada, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas y dirigiendo su mirada hacia las tostadas. Len, al ver a Rin distraída, cambió su semblante frío a uno calido, sonriendo poco a poco y de forma lenta, sin quitar la mirada de su gemela. ¿Por qué un beso en la mejilla y no en los labios?, quizá, esa era una de las cosas que para Len resultaba atrayente por parte de Rin, su inocencia, infantilidad, calidez, algo contrariado a su personalidad. Rin era el lado calido de la relación, mientras que Len era un hielo helado, que poco a poco se derretía con que esa chica emanaba, volviéndose agua, volviéndose a su vez, tan cristalino como el agua, dejando ver sus sentimientos y algunos de sus pensamientos.

_-Rin-._ Atrapó la atención de la chica, sin borrar su sonrisa. Ella, masticaba su tostada de forma delicada, tragó, y se decidió a escuchar.

_-Estaba pensando, ¿hay algún lugar cerca que quieras ir a visitar?-._ Decía aun sin borrar su sonrisa, la chica, alegremente dio un solo aplauso con sus manos, como si una idea hubiese venido a su mente.

_-¡Un parque cercano!-._

_-¿Parque?-._

_-Si, me trae bastantes recuerdos de nosotros ir a parques. Aun que algunos son malos, la gran mayoría son buenos-._

_-¿Cómo cuando me hiciste subir al columpio?-. _Preguntó Len sonriente, moviendo un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha antes de comenzar la pregunta. Rin afirmó con su cabeza igual de sonriente. Luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que Len le sonreía a su chica, el mencionado aceptó con su cabeza, afirmando que irían al parque.

_-Pero primero tengo que arreglar las cosas-._ Rin dijo esto, y luego de ello, dio una última mordida a su tostada, se puso de pie y masticando corrió hacia algún lugar de la casa que pudiese ordenar. Len, en el comedor, siguió sonriendo algo embobado. Por alguna razón, sintió como si alguien lo estuviese acompañando en el comedor, pero no dio mucha importancia y comenzó a limpiar el comedor. Luego de arreglar la casa, Rin se dio una ducha y luego corrió a la habitación a vestirse de forma femenina y linda pero simple, con unas botitas color beige que combinaba con una musculosa del mismo color que marcaba sus curvas de forma linda pero sin exagerar, unos jeans algo ajustados de color negro, mismo color de la campera que llevaba, la cual además de estar desabotonada tenía una capucha que Rin no se colocó en la cabeza. Se colocó frente al espejo de la habitación para maquillarse mientras su gemelo tomaba una ducha. La chica tarareaba felizmente, simplemente se colocó un poco de mascarilla en las pestañas y un poco de brillo labial. Nada llamativo. Len salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Su cuerpo era perfecto, musculoso pero no tanto, lo bastante acorde para un chico de 17 años, con abdominales marcados. La chica no pudo evitar clavarle la mirada, al darse cuenta de que él solo la observaba, corrió hasta el armario y tomó una camisa muy bonita.

_-¡Ponte esta!-._ Ordeno alegre.

_-No quiero-._ Respondió seco, cortante y frío, moviendo hacia un lado a la chica y tomando una remera cualquiera. La chica mostró algo de enojo en su rostro, pero no emitió comentario. Él, se vistió con jeans ajustados masculinos de un color azul obscuro, championes negros y una simple remera blanca, que era cubierta por un canguro grisáceo que le sentaba muy bien. Se veía sexy y verlo de esa manera hacía sonreír a su gemela. Al llegar al parque, no esperaban encontrarse con Galaco y Akaito, quienes se acercaron sin dudarlo, aun que el pelirrojo, como siempre, era arrastrado por la chica.

-_Akaito sensei, ¿usted es realmente el hombre de la relación?-. _Soltó Len, así, sin más. El pelirrojo se quedo algo atónito, tanto como las chicas que observaban y escuchaban.

_-¿P-Por qué lo dice?-._ Preguntó, Len solo sonrió algo burlón y tomando la mano de Rin sin importarle opiniones al mismo tiempo en que no le quitaba la mirada al pelirrojo, soltó un fuerte suspiro. Se llevó a Rin de allí y la sentó en un columpio.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?-._ Preguntó Rin sonriente, algo asombrada por la actitud cariñosa del chico, quien comenzó a balancearla de forma fuerte.

_-¡WOOOOW!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-._ La chica parecía feliz, la empujaba tan alto que sentía que tocaría el cielo. Len sonreía como niño, parecía feliz. Desvió su mirada unos segundos, notando como a su lado, una hermana mayor columpiaba a quien parecía ser su pequeño hermanito. Su sonrisa se borró de forma Len y reaccionó al sentir el columpio en el que se encontraba Rin chocar con su cuerpo. Lo detuvo, colocando ambas manos en las cadenas que mantenían sostenido al columpio.

_-¡Ah!-_. Rin expulso un pequeño gemido al sentir que se detenía de forma brusca. Len la tomó del brazo y le dirigió una mirada helada.

-_¿Qué cursilería estamos haciendo?, no somos niños-._ Decía esto frío y cortante, Rin no pudo comprender el porque, de un segundo para otro, Len parecía molesto y se comportaba de esa forma, jalándola del brazo y alejándola de los columpios.

_-¡Espera!-._ Exclamó Rin soltándose del agarre de quien volteó a verla.

_-¡Me duele que hagas estas cosas!-._ Confesó la chica. _-¿Q-Qué sucede?...Cambiaste de un momento a otro…-._

_-Soy así de frío, así te gusta que sea, así fue como te enamoraste de mi-._ Reprochaba el chico, intentando no elevar la voz.

_-Algo ocurre Len, puedo verlo en tus ojos…-._

_–Estamos en la calle esto es vergonzoso-. _Ante las palabras emitidas casi en forma de susurros por parte de Len, Rin solo suspiró.

_-Esta bien, vamos a casa-. _Eligió Rin, Len estaba a punto de aceptar, pero algo lo hizo pensarlo dos veces. Como si alguien estuviese convenciéndolo de alguna forma o interfiriendo, pero aun así, aceptó la propuesta de Rin con su cabeza, aun dudoso. Ambos volvieron al hotel.

La noche calló rápidamente, los jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación, recostados en la cama, Len comenzaba a leer otro libro, cuya tapa era de color negro. Rin, solo lo observaba. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

_-Len, si no me dices que sientes, ese dolor se quedará dentro de tu pecho por siempre-. _Él no respondió.

_–Len por favor, esto nos esta lastimando a ambos. Acaso….¿Esta relacionado con Lenka?-._ Len cerró su libro violentamente, haciendo que Rin sobre salte. Len se puso de pie y fue a sentarse en el comedor. Rin, insistiendo, se sentó a su lado. Len solo miraba hacia en frente, mientras que Rin lo observaba a él, intentando leer su mente, descifrar sus pensamientos.

_-Gritas y gritas para pedir que te salven, para pedir que te ayuden, y nadie hace nada. Luego de eso, el interior de tu cabeza se vuelve tan liviano que todas las palabras de los demás son como plumas, no importa lo que te digan, tu actitud no cambia, así como los demás no cambian para ayudarte-. _Dijo fríamente. Rin tragó saliva y se acomodó en la silla, sabía que no podía ser débil en ese momento, así que se estaba preparando para apoyar a Len.

_-Y siempre te das cuenta de lo mucho que duele después de quebrarte-. _Mientras Len decía esto pero su semblante seguía siendo inexpresivo, así como su voz fría. Aun que le dolía, no lo demostraba y lo disimulaba muy bien Rin, colocó una mano en el hombro del chico, intentando brindarle apoyo. Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron un poco, la misma mordió su labio inferior y trago saliva silenciosamente, debía ser fuerte.

_-Aun si tu mente te da órdenes tu cuerpo no responde. Es como si alguien te estuviese gritando en el hombro "Muévete, saldrás herido", pero tu cuerpo se paraliza. Todo es tan rápido que apenas si tienes tiempo de pensar. En ese momento no pude hacer nada-. _Rin le sonrió de forma leve.

_-Está bien, tu edad no era la acorde-._

_-No pude hacer nada-. _Len decía esto mientras sus ojos brillaban, pero se rehusaba a dejar salir una sola lágrima.

-_Len_…-. Susurró la chica, quien no lo soportó más. Se puso de pie y abrazó por la espalda al chico, quien solo se quedo en la misma posición, con su mirada aun dirigida a la nada. Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio. En la obscuridad, Len dejaba caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas sin emitir sonido, bajo su semblante de inexpresividad, mientras que Rin dormía placidamente, parecía estar muy cansada.

Y llegamos al último día de la luna de miel. Rin se asombró al notar que despertó al mismo tiempo que Len, era inusual, ya que la mayoría de las veces, Len se despertaba antes. Con ojos achinados observó el rostro de su hermano. Notó que sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados, como si hubiese llorado toda la noche a escondidas, mas intento no sacar muchas conclusiones ya que recientemente estaban despertándose. La chica se sentó alegremente en la cama al ver que él seguía somnoliento así que la comodidad de la cama lo atrapó, haciendo que vuelva a dormirse. Rin se vistió y corrió a preparar desayuno. Len, volviendo a despertar y tomando asiento, se asombró al ver a Rin acercarse con una bandeja con su desayuno.

_-¿No se supone que esto lo hacen los chicos a las chicas?-._ Preguntó frío. Rin suspiró y sonrió.

_-¡No seas tonto!-._ Ordenó. Len notó que las tostadas estaban quemadas en uno de los lados y sonrió vencido. Untó mermelada y e intentando no hacer caras raras debido a la presencia de su gemela comía rápidamente. Tosió un poco, tomó un poco de jugo para recomponerse y siguió comiendo, realmente estaban quemadas e incluso un poco amargas. ¿¡Enserio su esposa siquiera sabía hacer tostadas!?, ¿¡sólo podía hervir agua cuánto mucho!?.

_-Vaya, perece que tenías hambre-._ Decía Rin sonriendo, al ver a Len comer de forma rápida para acabar de una buena vez. Él no respondió, solo movió sus pupilas a través del plato en signo de incomodidad y siguió comiendo.

_-Es el último día, y no hemos disfrutado nada. ¿Podemos pasar el día juntos?-._ Pregunto la rubia. Len le dirigió su mirada y poco a poco mostró una leve sonrisa, afirmando con su cabeza. Ren le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y corrió al comedor. El efecto que provocó ese beso y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue la expulsión de una pequeña risa por parte del chico. Ya luego de arreglarse, los chicos caminaban por la calle, paseando, recorriendo y observando.

_-¡Mira!-. _Exclamó casi gritando alegremente, jalando a su gemelo del brazo para acercarlo a la vidriera cual niño de 5 años al ver un juguete. Una hermosa funda para el celular, con decorados Kauai y brillos. Len bufo serio, bajo la mirada de "¡Por favooor!" que Rin le lanzaba.

-_Ven_-. Dijo vencido, tomando a la chica del brazo. Ambos se adentraron. Len se acercó al mostrador mientras Rin se acercaba a admirar más de cerca aquello que había capturado su atención.

_-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea llevar?-._ Len se dio un segundo para voltear a ver a Rin y luego volteó a ver a la chica que lo atendía.

_-Quiero una funda de celular rosa que vimos en la vidriara-._

_-Bien, pueden tomarla de allí ya que es la última. Son 40-. _Len saco su billetera y le entrego el dinero justo a la chica. Lo primero que hizo Rin al tomar el accesorio, fue colocárselo a su celular. Distraída, observando lo bien que se veía, no pudo notar que Len ya no estaba a su lado. Miró hacia su derecha, allí estaba su esposo, dentro de la heladería, por lo que Rin corrió a colocarse junto al mencionado.

-¿De que lo quieres?-. Preguntó Len de la manera más fría posible, mientras tomaba su helado daba dinero a la chica. Rin observó el helado de Len.

_-¡Li-…!-._

_-Naranja, le encanta el naranja-._ Interrumpió Len. La chica frunció el seño, pero acepto, ya que después de todo era verdad, mas ella quería consumir el mismo sabor que el que llevaba su acompañante. Así continuaron caminando hasta llegar al parque el cual se encontraba vacío. Rin tocó a Len y comenzó a correr.

-¡Atrapado!-. Grito alegremente. Él, detubo su caminata, observando de forma seria y fría a la chica, casi rehusándose a jugar con su sola mirada. La chica, extendiendo ambos brazos, le hizo señas al chico de que la atrapara. Él sonrió rendido y comenzó a perseguirla corriendo de forma leve, parando de correr para caminar de forma ligera algunas veces, mientras que Rin corría continuamente, volteando y para ver si su gemelo la seguía persiguiendo de vez en cuando. Al llegar a un árbol, juguetearon alrededor como niños, hasta que Len pudo tomar a la chica del brazo y rápidamente aprisionarla entre el árbol. Si alguien los veía, poco importaba, para ellos el amor que sentían era más fuerte.

_-Atrapada-._ De forma fría pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La chica mordió su labio inferior sonriendo. Él se acercó lentamente, pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Rin se escapó de allí, riendo, provocando que Len suspire fuertemente.

_-¡Atrápame si eso quieres!-._ Tras las palabras de Rin, Len logró tomarla del brazo y buscar la forma de subirla a su espalda, mientras la chica gritaba sonriente, dando pequeños golpecitos en el hombro del chico con la palma de su mano para que la baje. Al notar que él comenzó a caminar, se aferró a él colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del mismo. Él apenas mostraba una sonrisa, mientras que ella sonreía de forma amplia, parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo y no había duda de que en ese momento lo era. La noche cayó, los chicos ya se encontraban en la habitación, con sus pijamas, rosa en el caso de Rin y azulado en el caso de Len. Rin iba a colocarse perfume, pero al ver a Len entrar, lo dejo rápidamente sobre el escritorio. Él, no lo notó, simplemente observó a la chica. Ambos se sentaron en la cama. Rin estaba algo despeinada.

**_-Mi pijama, mi cabello, todo es un desastre ahora-._** Pensaba la chica, intentando disimular sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

_-Eres hermosa-. _Rin mostró asombro al escuchar las palabras de Len, mientras acomodaba uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, deslizaba su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y sonreía dulcemente.

_–Te amo-. _Rin ahora si estaba realmente asombrada. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Len decirle "te amo". Una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro de la chica mientras Len le quitaba la mano de su mejilla.

_-¡DILO UNA VEZ MÁS BONITO!-._ Grito una alegre Rin moviendo el brazo del chico al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba con fuerza. Len, ante la actitud de la chica, intento mostrar un rostro frío e inexpresivo, pero rápidamente lo borró, sonriendo sin preocupación. Lo que más le causo gracia fue la forma de dirigirse hacia él, llamándolo "bonito".

-_Te amo_-. Respondió ahora un poco más cortante pero sin borrar su sonrisa. En ese momento, Rin tuvo el valor de hacer contacto labial, sin pensarlo dos veces. Len se asombró un poco, pero correspondió, disimulando bien. Abrazó a la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él y lentamente, se dejaron caer en la cama. Rin cortó el beso.

_-E-Espera, déjame ponerme linda…-._ Pidió Rin sonrojada.

_-No-._ Respondió frío. _–No puedo esperar-._ La beso, de forma más apasiona, mientras las manos de la chica se movían por la espalda de su esposo acariciando mientras correspondía el beso. El beso se volvió poco a poco más apasionado gracias a Len, un beso perfecto, del que ninguno quería apartarse. La chica tomó levemente el cabello de el rubio, mientras él acariciaba la pierna de la ojiazul con suavidad.

Rin despertó en la casa, lo primero que hizo fue observar un cuadro en la mesita de luz, cuadro donde se la mostraba con vestido de Novia y Len a su lado, vestido con traje. De pronto, como si hubiese recordado algo, corrió hacia abajo, donde su marido la esperaba para desayunar.

_-¡Gomen!-._ Exclamó la chica apenada, dando un pequeño beso en los labios a su compañero.

_-Oye, Rin-._ Le dirigió una mirada seria a la chica. -_¿No olvidas algo?-._

_-¿Eh?...AH, SI-._ Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la habitación. Len, al notar que estaba ya solo en el comedor, sonrió.

_–No a cambiado nada, es igual de despistada-. _Susurró, para luego suspirar lentamente. Luego de un tiempo, ambos se dirigieron hacia la universidad. A Rin le tocaba frente a la clase de Len, así que ambos caminaban por el pasillo. Al llegar, Len solo dijo.

_-Suerte, amor-._ De forma rápida y fría, luego de eso se dirigió velozmente a su salón. Rin suspiró y sonrió.

_-No a cambiado nada, aun le es difícil demostrar sus sentimientos-._ Pensaba en voz alta. Abrió la puerta de su salón y se adentró haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Se sentó en el fondo, a lado de Neru. Ahora compartían clases, como Len lo hacía antes.

_-Mira en el estado en que estas-._ Decía IAN, tras haber aprisionado a su gemela en la pared, quien se encontraba violentamente sonrojada ya que el rostro de su gemelo se encontraba cerca del suyo. Se apartó de forma lenta, dejando incómodos segundos de silencio.

_–No pasará-._ Aseguró el pelirosa, alejándose de la chica, quien se dejo caer al suelo con ojos humedecidos.

Lily lloraba en el columpio. Al ver a Piko sentarse a su lado, secó rápidamente sus lágrimas.

_-Tienes los ojos rojos, como si estuvieses llorando hace un buen tiempo-._ Lily le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

_-¡Tu también!-._ Elevó un poco la voz, se tornó algo histérica. La verdad es que en este tiempo, llevaban una amistad-odio un tanto extraña.

-Es por ellos que estamos en este estado, y vinimos aquí…-. Decía Piko, soltando una pequeña sonrisa dolorosa antes de continuar.

_ –Que masoquista puede ser el ser humano, buscando encerrarse en aun más depresión para sentirse aun más triste-. _Decía él, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo. Lily sonrió y lo observó.

_-Bueno, hay que aprender a disfrutar la tristeza para saborear la felicidad-._ Confesó Lily, ambos se sentaron en una banca dentro del mismo parque, para charlar más cómodamente. Lily notó que había algo de silencio, observó a Piko, sus lágrimas caían, aun que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Baka-._ Decía Lily, dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro del peliblanco. –No llores así-. Pidió, mientras sus ojos también comenzaban a inundarse.

_-Oye Lily, si quieres llorar solo hazlo-. _Lily negó con su cabeza ante las palabras de Piko, quien suspiró, él, colocó una mano sobre la de la chica, llamando su atención.

_-Llora-._ Ordenó a la rubia, quien recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Piko.

_-Llorar por alguien que sonríe con otra persona es estúpido-._ Dijo la chica fríamente. El solo sonrió. El silencio se hizo presente, pero no era nada incómodo, al contrario, era disfrutable.

Luki parecía disfrutar sentado en una banca que había dentro de un parque de diversiones. Sentada en su falda se encontraba Miku, quien rodeaba el cuello del chico colocando sus brazos en los hombros del mismo. Él rodeaba la estrecha cintura de la chica con sus brazos. La chica estaba riendo, y para ello, colocó una mano sobre sus labios, viéndose delicada y femenina. El pelirosa solo la observaba, sonriendo embobado.

De alguna forma, no solo los protagonistas, sino que todos encontraron su propia forma de ser felices. No existe el género, no existe edad, no existe sangre que pueda poner barrera a un amor tan verdadero como lo era el de ellos, pero más que ninguno, el de Rin y Len, quienes superaron y superaran los obstáculos juntos, sin importar que. Las personas frías no lo son precisamente por falta de sentimientos, si no por abundancia decepciones u dolor.

La vida de alguien no termina solo por lo que tu sabes, aquel ser humano continuó viviendo, continuó fallando, superando, consiguiendo metas, luchando, muchas cosas de las que probablemente no estas enterado.

**¿FIN?**

Wooooow llegamos al final :'c gomene por el retraso y disculpen si el capítulo es algo largo, gracias por todo el apoyo y consejos que me han dado hasta ahora, los aprecio muchisisisisisimo por ello :33.

Lo lamento, opté por no colocar Lemon ya que soy realmente mala en ello xD

Espero y hayan disfrutado leer el fic tanto como yo hacerlo :3

Y también espero volver a recibir alguno de sus reviews en otro de mis fics, así como encontrar mis reviews en los suyos

Quizá haga una segunda parte, ya que disfrute bastante los reviews que recibí a lo largo de este fic :33

Los ama y se despide dando mushosh besotes y abrashos (¿)

_Xro'Minisuka Ihara__****_


End file.
